No more mistakes
by Brunamatheus
Summary: Bella, era uma estudante universitária como qualquer uma. Um dia ela acha que o amor bateu a sua porta, mas ela estava enganada. Tudo que ela acreditava era mentira e a felicidade veio de outro continente.
1. Prólogo

Eu Tinha acabado de tomar banho quando a campainha tocou.

Uma das minhas exigências ao meu pai no apartamento que ele me deu, era uma banheira.

Eu detestava o luxo que meu pai me oferecia, mas uma boa banheira eu não dispensava. Ainda mais se tivesse hidro.

Coloquei uma camiseta preta e um short jeans que estava jogado pelo meu quarto.

- Já vai! – gritei.

Sai do quarto e passei pela sala ainda secando meus cabelos na toalha.

Abri a porta e estaqueei.

Ele devia ter batido na porta errada! Só podia.

Tinha um deus na minha porta. Ele era alto, sua pele tão branca como a minha chegava a ser quase transparente, cabelos curtos e castanho escuro e incríveis olhos azuis. Tão intensos que incomodava encará-los.

- Oi. – ele sorriu.

- O-oi – respondi como uma idiota.

- Você é a Bella? – assenti. – Eu vi seu anúncio. – ele balançou um pedacinho de papel nas mãos. – Ainda está procurando alguém pra dividir o apê? – perguntou.

Ah merda o anúncio que eu coloquei no quadro ontem.

Eu estava procurando alguém pra dividir o apartamento que meu pai me deu comigo.

Não que eu precisasse do dinheiro. Charlie havia comprado o apartamento, logo não teria aluguel pra ser dividido, mas eu queria companhia. Detestava ficar sozinha.

- Oh sim...o anúncio! – bati na testa – Entre. – dei passagem a ele.

Ele entrou puxando uma mala e se sentou no sofá.

- Me dê um minuto! – pedi e ele assentiu.

Fui até meu quarto escovei os dentes e os cabelos.

- E então? Está interessado no apê? – perguntei.

- Parece legal! – ele deu de ombros.

- Quer olhar? – perguntei. Ele assentiu e se levantou.

Eu mostrei a ele as duas suítes, o banheiro social, área de serviço e a cozinha ele já tinha visto, porque era americana e dava pra sala.

- Não é muito grande, mas é confortável! – eu disse quando voltamos pra sala.

- É perfeito! – ele disse sorrindo. Era perfeito sim, pelo menos pra mim. Só eu sei a batalha que foi pra Charlie comprar um apartamento "simples" e não um luxuoso tríplex.

Puta merda e que sorriso!

- Er... vai ficar? – perguntei.

Deus! Eu estava ansiosa pra que ele ficasse e nem sabia quem ele era, mas mesmo assim sentia meu corpo esquentar quando ele me olhava.

- Você não prefere garotas? – ele perguntou com cautela. – Digo...uhm...pra morar com você...

- Não, garotas são irritantes às vezes... – dei de ombros.

- Concordo! – nós rimos.

- Bom, então eu fico... – ele disse – Temos que acertar sobre o aluguel e ... – o cortei.

- Não tem aluguel...er...o apê é meu...só quero dividi-lo pra ter companhia. – mordi os lábios.

- Ok! Mas preciso pagar de qualquer forma por estar aqui. – ele concluiu.

- Bem, podemos dividir as contas e as compras. – simples não?

- Parece justo! – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Já veio pra ficar uhn? – apontei sua mala.

- Oh sim! – ele sorriu sem jeito – Acabei de chegar de NY e realmente...tipo...você me salvou, senão ia ter que gastar uma grana em hotel.

Nós rimos.

- Venha vou te amostrar seu quarto! – eu disse me virando e pude ouvir seus passos atrás de mim.

Abri a porta e deixei que ele passasse.

- Está limpo e organizado... – eu disse. – Er...você é organizado não é?

- Sou, fica tranqüila que não irá achar cuecas e meias por ai. – ele deu uma risada.

- Isso é bom! – dei outra risada. – Porque eu não sou! Então não estranhe se achar calcinhas ou sutiãs por ai.

Ele corou.

- Deus! Eu nem me apresentei. – ele deu um tapa na testa. – Emmett Brandon. – ele estendeu a mão e eu a apertei.

- Prazer Emmett. – sorri.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas nossas mãos ainda se tocavam e meus olhos grudaram nos seus. Um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha e eu soltei sua mão como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Eu...uhm...vou deixar você se acomodar. – me virei, mas lembrei da festa. – Emmett, vai ter uma festa de boas vindas... você gostaria de ir?

- Claro! – ele disse animado.

Eu sorri e fui pro meu quarto.

Mais tarde naquela noite estávamos bêbados, suados e transando como loucos por algum canto daquele apartamento. Na verdade, todos os cantos.

E foi assim que eu achava que tinha conhecido o amor da minha vida.

Sábias palavras..._**achava!**_


	2. Cap 1

Acordei naquele dia da última semana de agosto animada.

Nada...eu disse nada, nem mesmo o chato do meu pai iria me desanimar.

O motivo?

Finalmente eu deixaria as implicâncias do meu pai e a irritante cidade de Los Angeles pra trás.

Destino?

Cambridge, Masschusetts.

Estava indo pra Harvard realizar o sonho do meu pai. Que graças a sua influencia política e social conseguiu que eu entrasse na renomeada universidade sem esforço algum.

Eu não sabia que queria da vida, mas sabia que precisava estudar alguma coisa e todo aquele papo "de ser alguém na vida". No início eu fiquei irritada com a possibilidade de Harvard e toda sua ostentação, mas como eu precisava ir pra alguma faculdade eu aceitei de bom grado. Afinal, eu estaria em uma das melhores universidades do mundo e o melhor, longe do meu pai. Pra ser exata, do outro lado do país.

Não me leve a mal! Eu amo o Charlie, mas ele é controlador e irritante.

Ele acha que manda em mim porque tenho apenas 19 anos, mas quando eu fizer 21 e puder pegar minha herança, a história será outra.

Na verdade eu guardo uma certa mágoa dele. As inúmeras traições que ele fez a minha mãe quando ela era viva me abalaram, até mais que a ela.

Minha mãe era linda e única. Eu a amava e a amo com tudo que eu tenho, mas infelizmente um acidente estúpido de carro a levou de mim.

Hoje eu não sofro tanto. Já se passaram 5 anos da sua morte. Eu já não choro mais de tristeza e sim por causa da enorme falta e da saudade que eu sentia dela.

Meu pai? Continuava com seus casos e suas amantes. Jamais permitiria que ele colocasse outra mulher no lugar de Renee, jamais! Por isso ele ficava ciscando como um pré-adolescente entre uma vadia e outra. Ele me respeitava e sabia que outra mulher só entraria na casa que fora da minha mãe em duas hipóteses, quando eu me mudasse ou se eu morresse.

Ele comprou um apartamento em Cambridge pra mim, contra a minha vontade claro, mas eu tive que aceitar. Até os 21 eu tenho que engolir ele me sustentar financeiramente, já que nem trabalhar ele deixava.

"_Um Swan não trabalha em qualquer lugar!"_ – ele sempre dizia.

Tomei um banho, escovei meus dentes e coloquei uma roupa.

Meu uniforme. Jeans, camiseta e all star.

Dei uma última conferida pra ver se todas minhas coisas estavam arrumadas e desci pra tomar café. Minhas malas estavam arrumadas há uma semana, tamanha minha ansiedade.

- Bom dia Charlie! – o cumprimentei quando sentei a enorme mesa de jantar.

- Pare com isso Isabella você sabe que eu não gosto! – ele me olhou por cima da folha de jornal.

- Ok... – sorri falsamente – Desculpe _papai_! – falei com sarcasmo.

Peguei um croissant e me servi de leite puro.

- Isabella? – meu pai me chamou.

- Sim? – o olhei.

- Quero que se comporte em Cambridge. Pode tentar fazer isso? – ele perguntou fechando o jornal.

- Eu sempre me comporto Charlie. Não sei por que você acha que eu sou uma rebelde. – revirei os olhos bebendo meu leite.

- Que tal começar pelas suas roupas? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Estou confortável! – falei calmamente.

- Só, por favor, não apronte. Vou estar do outro lado do país e não vou poder te socorrer se for presa ou algo do tipo. – ele fez um gesto de descaso.

Resolvi que era a hora de falar sobre minha ideia.

- Pai? – tentei amolecê-lo – Eu vou dividir o apartamento com alguém.

- Não tem necessidade! – ele falou calmamente.

- Mas eu quero! Sabe que não gosto de ficar sozinha e a ideia de Harvard foi sua e não minha. – dei de ombros.

Ele bufou e pegou o jornal novamente.

- Ok, eu concordo, mas tem que ser uma garota! Nada de meninos! – ele me olhou.

- Ok. – concordei.

Uma merda! O apartamento era meu e eu dividia com quem quisesse.

Passei meu tempo livre lendo um livro e logo chegou à hora do meu vôo.

Charlie fez questão de me levar até o LAX.

- Alguém irá te esperar no aeroporto em Boston e levá-la em segurança pra casa. – revirei os olhos. – Ah tome! Parabéns por entrar em Harvard.

Era um chaveiro. A porra de uma chave de carro!

Ele nunca tinha me deixado dirigir.

- Sério? – perguntei chocada e surpresa.

- Pegue Bella antes que eu me arrependa. – ele disse balançando a chave entre os dedos.

Eu peguei e ele me puxou pra um abraço.

- Se cuide e ... eu te amo! – ele disse antes de me soltar.

- Me cuidarei. – me limitei a dizer.

Minhas incontáveis malas já haviam sido despachadas. Eu me virei e fui pro portão de embarque.

No avião a aeromoça me indicou o meu assento e claro que meu pai e toda sua ostentação escolheram a primeira classe pra eu viajar.

Quase 6 horas de vôo e eu estava exausta em Boston.

Um homem de terno segurava uma plaquinha "Srta. Swan".

- Pode abaixar isso? – pedi assim que me aproximei dele.

Entramos em um carro e ele mesmo dirigiu de Boston até Cambridge. Em 10 minutos estávamos chegando.

Ele me deixou em frente a um prédio de tijolinhos marrons. Não era um prédio novo, mas não era velho. A portaria era luxuosa e um porteiro bem uniformizado me buscou na calçada.

- Srta. Swan? – ele perguntou.

- Isso. – revirei os olhos.

- Carl. Sou porteiro do prédio. – ele me cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos.

- Carl, ouça, não quero ser tratada diferente de ninguém, ok? – deixei claro.

- Mas seu pai... – o cortei.

- Esquece ele. Quem está aqui sou eu! – sorri.

- Ok Srta. – ele disse pegando algumas malas.

- Bella, me chame de Bella. – pedi.

Carl, eu e o homem que até agora não sabia o nome subimos com as malas.

O porteiro abriu a porta da entrada e me passou as chaves do apartamento.

- Estarei lá em baixo se precisar. – ele disse.

- Obrigada Carl. – agradeci.

Quando entrei no apartamento fiquei encantada.

Charlie conseguiu fazer um ponto comigo.

Era do jeito que eu imaginava, pequeno, aconchegante, mas ao mesmo tempo luxuoso, bem a cara de John.

O homem terminou de subir minhas malas e foi embora.

Explorei todo o apartamento, os dois quartos, banheiro, a cozinha junto com a sala e ao lado uma pequena e charmosa mesa de jantar. Era confortável o apartamento.

Fui até o quarto que eu imaginei ser o meu, parecia mais feminino, e fui direto ao banheiro ver se Charlie tinha colocado uma banheira lá, porque no outro quarto não tinha banheira.

Comprovado! Esse é realmente o meu quarto.

Tomei um banho relaxante de banheira e coloquei uma camisa que eu sempre usava pra dormir.

Mas não consegui dormir. Estava sozinho naquele apartamento que era meu, mas desconhecido.

Fui até a sala e liguei a TV.

Devo ter dormido, porque acordei com a claridade que entrava da janela.

Resolvi levantar.

Tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa.

Peguei meu notebook na bolsa e conectei a impressora que tinha numa escrivaninha no quarto.

Digitei e imprimi o anúncio que precisava de alguém pra dividir o apartamento, peguei minha mochila e sai. Peguei a chave do meu carro novo, finalmente eu iria vê-lo.

Desci até a garagem e meu pai ganhou mais um ponto comigo. O carro era perfeito, apesar de ter custado uma nota, acredite, eu sei. Você tira pelo BMW escrito no capô.

Comecei a dirigir pelas ruas de Cambridge e acabei achando uma Starbucks. Parei pra tomar café-da-manhã. Eu adorava cozinhar, mas tinha que me contentar com Starbucks até fazer compras.

Fui até o campus e fixei meu anúncio no quadro de avisos.

Peguei meus cronogramas, mapa da universidade, peguei alguns livros emprestados na biblioteca e fui pra casa.

Eu ainda estava indecisa em que me formar, mas estava tranqüila, eu tinha 4 anos pra resolver. O negócio era se formar e estudar.

Mas acho que eu acabaria fazendo alguma coisa com crianças. Adoro crianças. Por isso ia começar a estudar Ciências Sociais e me formar em assistência social, pedagogia, talvez história...ah sei lá.

Antes de ir pra casa passei no mercado e fiz compras.

Quando voltei fiz uns ovos mexidos pra jantar e comi com coca light, estava com preguiça de fazer algo mais elaborado.

Acabei dormindo no sofá novamente. O barulho da TV ligada me acalmava e eu relaxava e dormia.

Nota mental de colocar uma TV no meu quarto.

No dia seguinte acordei e fui logo tomar um banho.

Tinha acabado de tomar banho quando a campainha tocou.

Uma das minhas exigências ao meu pai no apartamento que ele me deu, era uma banheira.

Eu detestava o luxo que meu pai me oferecia, mas uma boa banheira eu não dispensava. Ainda mais se tivesse hidro.

Coloquei uma camiseta preta e um short jeans que estava jogado pelo meu quarto.

- Já vai! – gritei.

Sai do quarto e passei pela sala ainda secando meus cabelos na toalha.

Abri a porta e estaqueei.

Ele devia ter batido na porta errada! Só podia.

Tinha um deus na minha porta. Ele era alto, sua pele tão branca como a minha chegava a ser quase transparente, cabelos curtos e castanho escuro e incríveis olhos azuis. Tão intensos que incomodava encará-los.

- Oi. – ele sorriu.

- O-oi – respondi como uma idiota.

- Você é a Bella? – assenti. – Eu vi seu anúncio. – ele balançou um pedacinho de papel nas mãos. – Ainda está procurando alguém pra dividir o apê? – perguntou.

Ah merda o anúncio que eu coloquei no quadro ontem.

Eu estava procurando alguém pra dividir o apartamento que meu pai me deu comigo.

Não que eu precisasse do dinheiro. Charlie havia comprado o apartamento, logo não teria aluguel pra ser dividido, mas eu queria companhia. Detestava ficar sozinha.

- Oh sim...o anúncio! – bati na testa – Entre. – dei passagem a ele.

Ele entrou puxando uma mala e se sentou no sofá.

- Me dê um minuto! – pedi e ele assentiu.

Fui até meu quarto escovei os dentes e os cabelos.

- E então? Está interessado no apê? – perguntei.

- Parece legal! – ele deu de ombros.

- Quer olhar? – perguntei. Ele assentiu e se levantou.

Eu mostrei a ele as duas suítes, o banheiro social, área de serviço e a cozinha ele já tinha visto, porque era americana e dava pra sala.

- Não é muito grande, mas é confortável! – eu disse quando voltamos pra sala.

- É perfeito! – ele disse sorrindo. Era perfeito sim, pelo menos pra mim. Só eu sei a batalha que foi pra Charlie comprar um apartamento "simples" e não um luxuoso tríplex.

Puta merda e que sorriso!

- Er... vai ficar? – perguntei.

Deus! Eu estava ansiosa pra que ele ficasse e nem sabia quem ele era, mas mesmo assim sentia meu corpo esquentar quando ele me olhava.

- Você não prefere garotas? – ele perguntou com cautela. – Digo...uhm...pra morar com você...

- Não, garotas são irritantes às vezes... – dei de ombros.

- Concordo! – nós rimos.

- Bom, então eu fico... – ele disse – Temos que acertar sobre o aluguel e ... – o cortei.

- Não tem aluguel...er...o apê é meu...só quero dividi-lo pra ter companhia. – mordi os lábios.

- Ok! Mas preciso pagar de qualquer forma por estar aqui. – ele concluiu.

- Bem, podemos dividir as contas e as compras. – simples não?

- Parece justo! – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Já veio pra ficar uhn? – apontei sua mala.

- Oh sim! – ele sorriu sem jeito – Acabei de chegar de NY e realmente...tipo...você me salvou, senão ia ter que gastar uma grana em hotel.

Nós rimos.

- Venha vou te amostrar seu quarto! – eu disse me virando e pude ouvir seus passos atrás de mim.

Abri a porta e deixei que ele passasse.

- Está limpo e organizado... – eu disse. – Er...você é organizado não é?

- Sou, fica tranqüila que não irá achar cuecas e meias por ai. – ele deu uma risada.

- Isso é bom! – dei outra risada. – Porque eu não sou! Então não estranhe se achar calcinhas ou sutiãs por ai.

Ele corou.

- Deus! Eu nem me apresentei. – ele deu um tapa na testa. –Emmett Brandon. – ele estendeu a mão e eu a apertei.

- Prazer Emmett. – sorri.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas nossas mãos ainda se tocavam e meus olhos grudaram nos seus. Um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha e eu soltei sua mão como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Eu...uhm...vou deixar você se acomodar. – me virei, mas lembrei da festa. – Emmett, vai ter uma festa de boas vindas... você gostaria de ir?

- Claro! – ele disse animado.

Eu sorri e fui pro meu quarto.

Mais tarde naquela noite estávamos bêbados, suados e transando como loucos por algum canto daquele apartamento. Na verdade, todos os cantos.


	3. Cap 2

**3 ANOS DEPOIS...**

- Eu não acredito que você vai me deixar! – eu disse a ele já chorando.

- Eu não vou te deixar! – ele disse meio irritado.

- Vai sim! – quase gritei e todos no aeroporto me olharam. – Você está indo pra outro país! – sussurrei.

- Bella, são só 6 meses. Eu vou voltar! – ele me abraçou.

- Só 6 meses? É muito tempo! – chorei contra seu peito.

- Eu sei que é. – ele se afastou e me olhou. – Mas logo eu vou voltar e prometo, eu juro que nada vai mudar. – ele fez um carinho no meu rosto.

- Promete? – funguei.

- Pela minha alma. – me deu um selinho. – Meu coração é seu!

Ele me beijou apaixonadamente. Me agarrei ao seu pescoço na última esperança de convencê-lo a ficar no país, mas eu não podia pedir isso a ele. Eu não tinha esse direito.

Chamaram seu vôo.

- _Atenção passageiros do vôo 8745 com destino a Londres, por favor, se dirigir ao portão de embarque._

Nos afastamos em silêncio e ele entrelaçou nossas mãos, me guiando até o portão de embarque internacional.

- Promete se comportar? – pedi a ele.

- Você não precisa pedir isso amor. – ele disse pegando uma mecha do meu cabelo.

- Promete Emmett! – disse séria.

- Prometo Isabella. – ele fez um sinal idiota daqueles de escoteiro. – E você irá se comportar?

- Prometo! – o beijei.

- Eu te amo meu amor, nunca esqueça isso! – ele me abraçou mais forte que da ultima vez.

- Eu também te amo Emm, por favor, só volte logo. – chorei ainda mais.

- Eu vou voltar! – ele me beijou mais uma vez e se foi.

O último beijo!

Não, eu não podia pensar assim. Ele voltará. São só 6 meses e eu estava sendo infantil.

Emmett e eu estávamos juntos há 3 anos. Era nosso último ano na faculdade e resolvemos morar juntos em NY quando acabasse a faculdade. Ele era tudo pra mim, meu amante, amor, amigo e principalmente meu porto seguro, fora que o sexo com ele era maravilhoso.

Eu finalmente tinha decidido estudar pedagogia e estava feliz com a minha escolha. Meu objetivo era trabalhar numa escola primária e poder ter a chance de trabalhar diretamente com crianças em idade pré-escolar.

Emmett fazia Relações Internacionais e resolveu fazer um intercambio na Inglaterra. No início eu fiquei arrasada, mas eu sabia que seria bom pra sua carreira, então eu me acostumaria a ficar 6 meses sozinha, sem ele. Não sozinha completamente, já que eu e Emmett resolvemos que eu dividiria o apartamento com outra pessoa, pra que eu não ficasse tão sozinha.

Ele só fez uma exigência, tinha que ser mulher. Emmett era muito ciumento e segundo ele jamais deixaria que eu morasse com um homem, afinal foi assim que nos conhecemos.

Cheguei em casa arrasada. Me joguei na cama e dormi. Eu esperava só acordar daqui a 6 meses, quando Emm estivesse passando pela porta de casa novamente.

Acordei com o meu celular tocando insistentemente.

- Mais que porra! – atendi.

- Bom dia meu amor. Mau humor? – era Emmett.

- Já chegou? – perguntei ignorando sua pergunta.

- Estamos fazendo uma escala e eu só liguei pra dizer que estou com saudades e amo você. – ele disse. – Tenho que desligar ou o avião não decola.

- Eu também te amo Emm. – choraminguei.

Ele desligou e eu voltei a dormir. Não tinha dormido o suficiente.

Acordei depois de algum tempo com a campainha tocando insistentemente.

- O merda hein! – resmunguei. – Não se pode dormir nessa cidade? – gritei.

Me arrastei até a porta e a abri. Era uma garota. Bonita. Alta, olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros um pouco ondulados.

- Oi, você é a Bella? – ela perguntou.

- Eu mesma. – forcei um sorriso e apontei pra mim.

- Desculpa eu vir aqui de manhã, mas é que vi seu anúncio e to precisando muito me mudar. – ela fez uma careta.

- Oh claro...desculpe...entra... – falei.

- Rosalie. – ela sorriu. – Mas todo mundo me chama de Rose.

- Ok Rose. – sorri – Meu nome é Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

Ela riu.

Entramos e eu amostrei o apartamento a ela.

Expliquei a situação a ela. Que eu morava com meu namorado e que ele estaria de volta em 6 meses.

- Ok, por mim tudo bem. Daqui a 6 meses se vocês quiserem eu procuro outro lugar. – ela disse. – Eu só preciso de um urgente agora.

- Pode ficar Rose, tudo bem. – falei.

- Como que é a divisão financeira? – ela quis saber.

- Bom, nós não pagamos aluguel, então dividimos as contas e as compras. – falei.

- Tá ótimo! – ela disse animada.

Fui até minha bolsa e peguei minha cartela de Mallboro.

- Se importa? – eu apontei pro cigarro preso nos meus lábios.

- Não. Eu também fumo. – ela sorriu – Na verdade to até aliviada de saber que você fuma.

Nós rimos e eu lhe ofereci um cigarro. Ela pegou e eu estendi o isqueiro aceso a ela.

Eu fumava desde os 17 anos, mas quando estava com Emmett tinha que esconder porque ele detestava e como vivíamos grudados um no outro, então eu quase não fumava.

Eu e Rose ficamos esparramadas na sala conversando e eu descobri que tinha encontrado uma amiga de infância perdida. Rose era engraçada, divertida e super bom de papo. Seria uma boa companhia.

Em algumas horas havíamos contado toda a nossa vida uma pra outra. Agora além dos cigarros dividíamos uma cerveja que estava perdida na geladeira.

- Então ele foi? – ela perguntou chocada.

- Foi, mas de certa forma eu queria que ele fosse... quer dizer, vai ser bom pra ele. Eu não posso interferir. – fiz uma careta.

- Verdade! – ela concordou.

- E você? Namora? – perguntei.

- Ah eu saio com um carinha, mas não é nada sério... eu acho. – ela tragou o cigarro.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha se quiser trazer alguém aqui... agora a casa é nossa.

- Valeu. – ela se levantou – Eu tenho que ir pegar minhas coisas.

- Posso te ajudar se quiser. – me levantei também.

- Ótimo! São só roupas, mas posso te garantir que são muitas. – ela riu.

- Tudo bem, vou me trocar. – eu disse indo pro meu quarto.

Coloquei um jeans, camiseta e all stars.

- Vamos? – falei pegando minha mochila.

Eram férias de verão e não tinha nada pra se fazer em Cambridge. O campus ficava deserto em época de férias.

Fomos pra garagem e ela me guiou até sua antiga casa.

Quando chegamos lá eu percebi por que ela precisava se mudar. A hostilidade que sua antiga colega de quarto nos recebeu já dizia tudo.

Tivemos que dar duas viagens pra conseguir pegar todas as suas malas, mas por fim conseguimos.

Quando acabamos de subir tudo, com a ajuda de Carl claro, fomos ao mercado e compramos cerveja e mais algumas besteiras.

Ficamos largadas na sala até de madrugada a base de cerveja e doritos de nacho.

Quando estava me preparando pra dormir meu celular tocou, era quase 4 horas da manhã.

- Oi amor. – atendi.

- Oi. – ele disse naquele tom de voz carinhoso. – Desculpe não ter te ligado antes, mas é que eu apaguei assim que eu cheguei.

- Tudo bem... eu consegui companhia. – disse animada.

- Ele ou ela? – ele perguntou sério.

- Ela né Emmett! – revirei os olhos. – E você? Vai morar com ele ou ela? – mordi os lábios.

- Ele, mas eu acho que é ela... – ele gargalhou e eu ouvi uma segunda gargalhada. – Pára cara! – ele disse. – Desculpe amor, ele é meio hiperativo.

Eu ri. Era bom saber que ele estava bem e eu estava aliviada por ele não estar dividindo um quarto com uma mulher.

- Tudo bem. – falei – Você está bem? – perguntei.

- Estou. – ele respondeu. – Estou indo pra faculdade, já é de manhã aqui.

- Aqui é de madrugada. – bocejei.

- Oh meu Deus, eu te acordei não foi? Me desculpe amor. – ele disse preocupado.

- Eu não estava dormindo Emm e se tivesse ia adorar ser acordada por você. – falei.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse.

- Eu também. – respondi. – Ah eu vou desligar, senão vou chorar outra vez.

- Ok, amanhã eu te ligo de novo ou nos falamos pelo Skype. – ele disse.

Nos despedimos e eu deitei.

Chorei a noite toda. Ia ser difícil não ter ele por perto, muito difícil.

Mas passaria rápido, tinha que passar.


	4. Cap 3

**6 meses depois...**

- Vamos lá Rose! Acorda! – eu pulava na sua cama.

- Sabia que eu te odeio? – ela riu escondendo o rosto em seu travesseiro.

- Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha Rose! Acho que eu vou morrer quando vê-lo de novo! – disse animada.

- Se controle! – ela brincou – Vou com você, mas tem que prometer que não dará nenhum show no aeroporto.

- Prometo! – fiz um sinal de escoteiro.

Ela se levantou e fomos tomar café.

Faltava uma hora pra Emmett chegar da Inglaterra e eu estava a ponto de explodir de tanta felicidade.

Ele me ligou antes de embarcar e dias antes da sua volta ele me avisou que seu novo amigo britânico viria fazer intercâmbio aqui e ficaria um tempo com a gente.

Eu ainda não tinha avisado a Rose sobre o novo amigo de Emmett que moraria com a gente. Teríamos que dar um jeito de arrumar todo mundo no apartamento. Se bem que tinha um quarto minúsculo na área de serviço, se o tal amigo não se importasse em ficar lá, tudo bem, ou então ele teria que se ajeitar na sala. Jamais permitiria que minha melhor amiga dormisse no sofá.

Coloquei um jeans e um par de all star e peguei minha mochila.

- Vamos Rose! – gritei dando uma olhada no relógio.

Faltavam meia hora pro seu vôo chegar.

- Você está irritante! Já te disse isso? – eu ri e assenti – É falta de sexo! – ela fez uma careta.

- Eu sou fiel ao meu namorado, ok? – falei séria – E não posso fazer nada se você é uma bitch e dá pra todo mundo. – dei uma gargalhada.

- Cretina! – ela acompanhou minha gargalhada. – Eu não sou uma bitch, só não sou mal comida como você.

Eu ri abrindo a porta do meu carro.

- Você sabe que isso é mentira. – disse a ela – Eu não transo a 6 meses, mas Emmett é o melhor que eu já tive.

- Como ele é? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Sorry, bitch! Não faço propaganda do meu homem. – sorri pra ela.

- Me ofendeu! – ela fez uma falsa careta. – Até parece que eu me envolveria com seu namorado. Jamais faria isso. – ela disse séria, como se realmente tivesse ofendida.

- Rose, eu sei, relaxa! – dei um tapa no seu joelho. – Eu só não gosto de dar detalhes da minha vida sexual, só isso. – dei de ombros.

Voltei minha atenção pro trânsito e em 10 minutos estávamos no aeroporto de Boston.

Meu coração estava a mil, parecia que queria sair pela boca de tão frenético. Jurava que alguém podia vê-lo pulsando por cima da camiseta que eu vestia.

- Relaxa amiga. Você vai ter um treco. – Rose disse segurando uma das minhas mãos, que antes eu esfregava uma nas outras nervosamente.

- Eu preciso vê-lo, só isso! – falei nervosa.

A porta automática do desembarque internacional abriu e centenas de pessoas começaram a passar por ela.

Eu fiquei de pé pra ter uma visão melhor.

Alguns minutos depois parou de sair gente do portão de desembarque. Eu fiquei ainda mais nervosa.

O que será que tinha acontecido? Ele tinha vindo, eu tinha certeza! Ele me ligou de dentro do avião.

Ouvi o som das portas automáticas deslizando e olhei em sua direção.

Emmett passava por ela. Com seus lindos olhos azuis e seus cabelos lisos e castanhos um pouco maior do que estava quando ele saiu de Cambridge.

Eu corri em sua direção ignorando os gritos de um segurança que dizia que eu não podia entrar naquela área e me joguei em seus braços, colando meus lábios nos dele violentamente e o beijando com saudades.

- Eu te amo! – ele disse ofegante quando separamos nossos lábios. – Senti tanta saudade Bella. – ele colou sua testa na minha. – Prometo, eu juro nunca mais fazer isso com a gente.

- É bom mesmo! – brinquei.

- Estou com tanta saudade de você... do seu cheiro, do seu corpo... – ele apertou minha cintura mais forte.

- Eu também. – suspirei. – Diz pra mim que você não tocou ninguém nesses 6 meses Emm. – pedi.

- Nunca faria isso Bella. – ele disse. – Não consegue sentir a saudade que eu sinto de você. – ele me apertou em seu colo e eu pude sentir sua ereção contra minha virilha.

- Temos que resolver isso! – assenti e mordi meus lábios.

Ouvimos uma garganta ser limpa atrás de Emmett. Ele me colocou no chão e nós viramos na direção do barulho que chamou nossa atenção.

Era um cara lindo. Talvez um dos mais lindos que eu já tinha visto, tirando o Emmett, é claro!

Ele tinha a pele branca como a minha, um cabelo singular num tom de loiro escuro dourado e incríveis olhos num tom de verde. Mais ou menos a mesma altura de Emmett, mas o corpo de Emmett parecia mais forte.

- Bella, esse é Edward. Meu amigo de Londres. – Emmett disse me abraçando de lado.

- Prazer. – Edward me esticou a mão e eu apertei, o cumprimentando. – Ouvi falar muito de você. Na verdade, Emmett já estava ficando chato e repetitivo. – seu olhar fez meu corpo se arrepiar, parecia que ele enxergava além de mim.

Nós 3 rimos.

- Eu sou apenas um cara apaixonado. – Emmett disse e me beijou.

Eu correspondi ao beijo cheia de vergonha, eu não gostava de beijar ou trocar carinhos em público.

- Tenho que apresentar uma pessoa a vocês. – eu disse puxando Emmett.

Fomos até na direção de Rose sentada em uma cafeteria tomando seu capuccino gelado.

- Rose! – a chamei e ela me olhou. – Esses são Emmett e Edward. – apontei pra cada um deles. – Meninos, essa é Rose, ela irá dividir o apartamento com a gente. – eu disse abraçando Rose de lado. – Rose o Edward vai morar com a gente no apê.

- Ok! – ela disse. – Acho que posso me acostumar com isso. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Nós duas rimos e os garotos nos olharam curiosos.

Saímos do aeroporto e fomos pra casa.

Emmett sentou na frente comigo e Rose com Edward atrás. Eu não sei por que, mas eu não gostava dos dois juntos.

Nem preciso dizer que nos trancamos no quarto assim que chegamos. A primeira vez foi ruim, ele logo alcançou seu ápice e eu fiquei cheia de vontade, mas nas outras inúmeras vezes ele compensou a falta da primeira.

Coloquei uma camisa de Emmett e um short jeans curto e fui pra sala.

Rose e Edward estavam fumando, vendo TV e bebendo cerveja.

- Estão se dando bem? – perguntei a eles me sentando no sofá e pegando o cigarro na mão de Rose.

- Edward estava me dizendo que na América não existe cerveja de verdade. – ela riu e balançou a sua garrafa de cerveja.

- Ah não? – sorri com ironia e olhei Edward.

- Definitivamente não. – ele falou com aquele seu sotaque britânico carregado.

- E o que seria uma cerveja de verdade? – perguntei o encarando.

- Um dia te levo a Londres pra beber uma. – ele deu de ombros e bebeu sua cerveja, fazendo uma careta em seguida.

- Vou cobrar! – traguei o cigarro e passei pra Rose, pegando sua cerveja dessa vez.

- Cadê Emmett? – Rose perguntou.

- Está dormindo. – respondi.

- Deve estar cansado. – Edward sorriu cheio de malícia.

- Está sim. – corei.

- Vou dormir também. Amanhã tenho aula. – Rose se levantou, me passou o resto do cigarro e me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Boa noite bitch... Ed... – ela fez um aceno pra ele.

Ela se virou e saiu. Fechando a porta do seu quarto.

- Desculpe por você ter que ficar naquele quartinho minúsculo. – disse sem graça. – Emmett já sabia de Rose e se ele me avisasse que você viria não tinha a convidado pra ficar aqui. – mordi meus lábios.

- Sem problemas Bella. – ele disse. – Posso te chamar de Bella, não é?

- Claro. – respondi tragando mais uma vez meu cigarro, ele fez o mesmo com o dele.

- Pode me chamar de Ed, eu prefiro. É mais prático também. – ele deu de ombros e apagou seu cigarro.

- Ok. – sorri.

Edward era uma pessoa super agradável. Percebi que seríamos grandes amigos, assim como quando conheci Rose, contei praticamente minha vida toda pra ele e ele me contou a sua.

Ele era estranho em alguns aspectos. Era meio misterioso, meio cafajeste e mais algumas coisas nele que me intrigavam, me faziam querer saber mais dele, perguntar mais, mas consegui frear minha língua senão ele me chamaria de louca intrometida ou de fofoqueira.

Ele me olhava como se eu fosse transparente, como se pudesse ver minha alma, ou alguma coisa do tipo. Me incomodava, não vou mentir. Tinha vontade de perguntá-lo porque ele me encarava daquele jeito, me deixando sem graça, mas imaginei que fosse coisa de inglês, ou coisa parecida.

Rimos muito quando ele me contou sua vida de boêmia em Londres e as incontáveis mulheres que passaram pela sua cama. Até arrumei uma apelido pra ele, Dom Juan, ele me fez jurar pela minha vida que não o chamaria mais assim ou teria que pagar caro a ele, palavras dele.

Pedi pra ele se manter afastado de Rose. Com a reputação que eu reparei que ele tem, não queria que minha amiga sofresse por causa de um amor não correspondido e um coração partido.

Rose era ingênua e sensível, o que fazia se machucar bastante, já que ela transava com todo mundo com quem saía e no outro dia esperava como uma idiota alguém vir lhe trazer orquídeas, rosas ou um telefonema marcando outro encontro.

- Mas é sério... ele sentiu muito sua falta. Acho que até me apaixonei por você de tanto ouvir seu nome ou como você é linda. – ele me olhou daquele jeito profundo, me encarando sem ficar com vergonha quando encontrou meu olhar.

- Er... eu vou deitar Edward! – disse sem graça.

Apaguei meu quinto cigarro e fui até a cozinha colocar as garrafas de cerveja vazias no lixo.

Reparei quando Edward se levantou e me seguiu até a cozinha.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele perguntou se encostando no balcão.

- Já esta fazendo! – dei uma risada.

- É sério! – ele riu também.

- Claro Dom Juan! – eu disse.

- 1 a 0 pra você. Vou cobrar! – ele apontou pra mim rindo.

- Faça a pergunta! – falei.

- É meio pessoal. – ele fez uma careta.

- Faz logo Edward! – quase gritei.

- Você é fiel ao Emmett? – o olhei surpresa pela pergunta. – Quer dizer... você não o trairia em hipótese alguma?

- Que pergunta é essa Edward? – revirei os olhos.

- Não precisa responder se não quiser. – ele deu de ombros.

- Não... eu não vejo necessidade de trair Emmett. – respondi a sua pergunta.

- Ok. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu...eu vou dormir! – ele disse apontando em direção ao quartinho nos fundos.

- Me desculpe por isso. – fiz uma careta.

- Tudo bem. – ele veio até mim e me deu um beijo molhado e demorado na bochecha. Senti meu rosto esquentar, assim como meu corpo esquentou na mesma hora que uma corrente elétrica percorreu toda a extensão da minha coluna.

- Boa noite Bella. – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca.

- Boa noite Edward. – eu disse com a voz trêmula.

Ainda fumei mais um cigarro antes de dormir.

Quando ele acabou eu fui pro meu quarto e deitei ao lado de Emmett.

Mas eu não conseguia dormir, meus pensamentos foram inconscientemente pros olhares que Edward me lançava, a forma com que ele sempre dava um jeito de encostar uma parte do seu corpo no meu, a pergunta que ele me fez antes de ir dormir, o beijo que ele me deu na bochecha, sua boca num tom de rosa quase vermelho... me peguei imaginando como seria se ao invés de ter beijado minha bochecha ele beijasse minha boca.

Louca! Balancei a cabeça pra espantar os pensamentos, mas foi em vão.

Acabei dormindo, mas tive um sono inquieto, cheio de sonhos desconexos, onde o personagem principal era um certo inglês de cabelos dourados.


	5. Cap 4

**2 meses depois...**

Eu estava sozinha no apartamento. Era uma segunda-feira e eu estava faltando aula no penúltimo período da faculdade. Tentava me distrair com o computador, fazendo uma pesquisa e trabalho sobre sociologia, mas não conseguia me concentrar, meus pensamentos estavam a mil e meu corpo doía de cansaço.

Eu estava exausta, há dias não dormia direito.

O motivo?

Na maioria das vezes eram sonhos eróticos com Edward e eu acordava ofegante e molhada, não só de suor e na grande maioria das vezes na minha região mais íntima. Outras vezes meu corpo era apossado de uma TPM que durava o mês inteiro. Eu estava um porre. Nem sexo me satisfazia. Emmett não me satisfazia. E olha que eu amo sexo, é uma das minhas prioridades. Sem sexo ninguém é feliz, mas nem o sexo conseguia me acalmar.

Por quê?

Porque eu imaginava outra pessoa quando estava na cama com meu namorado. Eu imaginava outro corpo, outra boca, outra língua. Não era aquela mão que eu imaginava me tocando ou aqueles dedos me invadindo. Eu queria gemer outro nome. Queria senti-lo dentro de mim. Oh Deus! Como eu queria.

Minha amizade com Edward havia crescido rapidamente nos 2 meses que ele morava com a gente, mas eu me sentia estranha quando estava com ele, uma espécie de frenesi, uma expectativa de não sei o que. Eu o desejava como homem e aquilo me deixava confusa, porque eu amava Emmett incondicionalmente, mas se eu o amava, como pensava em sexo com outra pessoa? Como eu pensava em traí-lo?

Muitas vezes senti ciúmes quando Edward trouxe umas garotas pro seu quarto, mas amigos sentem ciúmes um do outro, não sentem?

Claro que sentem.

Era horrível ouvir os gemidos da vadia que ele comia e sentir inveja de não ser eu a ser possuída por ele. Quantas vezes acordei Emmett de madrugada tão excitada que chegava a estar escorregadia, mas nem um orgasmo ele me dava e eu ia dormir acesa, incendiada, com vontade de bater na porta ao lado. Pelos gemidos que sempre vinham do seu quarto eu podia ter uma boa noção de como Edward seria na cama.

Eu estava frustrada.

Frustrada por não curtir o sexo com meu namorado. Por desejar outro a não ser ele. Por sentir um ciúme louco de um amigo e por me imaginar traindo meu namorado.

Eu amava Emmett, ele é, foi e será meu companheiro e meu melhor amigo, foi assim por três longos anos e será assim até que ele me queria.

Eu nunca, jamais trocaria o certo pelo duvidoso.

Emm era romântico, atencioso e às vezes um bom amante. Edward cheirava a sexo e cigarros. Ao meu ver era um homem pra ser usado como eles costumam usar as mulheres, uma transa e descartar.

Talvez fosse isso, talvez eu devesse ir pra cama com ele. De repente essa obsessão por ele acabasse. Talvez fosse curiosidade despertada pelos gemidos de outras mulheres que ele possuía que me fizesse imaginar coisas.

Talvez fosse isso.

Ouvi um barulho de chave na porta e olhei no relógio. 10 da manhã.

- Hey! Bitch! – era Rose.

- O que faz em casa essa hora? – perguntei fechando o notebook.

- Estamos no intervalo. – ela deu de ombros e foi até a cozinha, pegando um copo de água. – Preciso falar com você. Ontem e hoje de manhã não nos vimos e eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar. – ela disse animada.

- Conte... deve ser importante pra você andar do campus até aqui. – falei mal humorada.

Ela me olhou e fez uma careta.

- Você tem transado Bella? – ela perguntou como se fosse nada.

- Era isso que tinha pra dizer? – retruquei.

- Esse seu mau humor está matando. Ta chata pra caralho! – ela bufou.

- Desculpe, ok? – passei a mão pelos meus cabelos. – Só estou estressada... eu... er... eu não tenho um orgasmo decente a semanas. – desabafei.

- Eu sabia! – ela riu.

- Diga? O que você tem pra falar? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Eu transei com Edward ontem! – ela jogou as palavras pra fora da boca.

Eu engasguei com a própria saliva.

- Bella? Você está bem? – ela perguntou.

- Estou. – assenti.

Oh Deus! Até ela?

- Como...como foi? – perguntei com cautela e logo me arrependi de ter perguntado.

- O cara é uma máquina! – ela assentiu animada. – Foi...uau...foi tipo, a minha melhor transa, sem dúvidas.

- Que bom! – dei de ombros mal humorada.

Nem preciso dizer que meu mau humor piorou né?

- Preciso ir. Tenho uma aula importante agora! – ela pegou uma maçã e jogou um beijo no ar pra mim. – Tchau Bitch!

- Tchau Rose! – respondi e ela se foi.

Me joguei no sofá. A inveja de Rose me remoendo.

Eu juro, juro que não queria estar sentindo isso. Juro que luto contra essa vontade, penso logo em Emmett. Vejo a decepção nos seus olhos se um dia ele descobrir que eu o traí.

Oh Deus me ajude!

Resolvi tomar um banho gelado mesmo estando frio em Boston.

Quando eu estava tomando banho eu lembrei da noite anterior.

Os gemidos que eu ouvi dessa vez estavam perto demais, era lógico, porque esses vieram do quarto de Rose e não de Edward. Lembrei de como acordei Emmett ofegante às 4 da manhã, eu estava num ponto de eu mesma querer me tocar e me dar prazer. Coisa que eu tive que fazer depois que Emmett dormiu, porque ele me proporcionou mais uma sessão de sexo frustrado.

Eu não sabia se o problema era comigo ou com Emmett. Se eu que perdi o interesse ou se ele que gozava rápido demais.

Saí do banheiro social e me enrolei numa toalha.

Quando passei pela sala Edward entrava pela porta da entrada.

Seus olhos pararam em mim e varreram todo meu corpo. Pude ver seu olhar seguindo uma gota de água que se desprendeu do meu cabelo e percorreu minha pele até entrar no vão dos meus seios.

- Hey! – o cumprimentei.

- Oi. – ele disse rouco.

- Já acabou sua aula? – perguntei casualmente.

- Não estou com cabeça pra aula hoje. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu...eu vou me vestir. – apontei a porta do meu quarto por cima do ombro.

Ele assentiu e se afastou da porta, onde ele tinha ficado parado todo esse tempo.

Fui até meu quarto. Coloquei um micro short jeans e uma camisa de banda.

Voltei pra sala secando meus cabelos na toalha.

- Quero falar com você! – eu disse parando perto do balcão da cozinha onde ele estava comendo um sanduíche.

Ele fez um gesto com as mãos pra que eu continuasse.

- Edward... eu conheço seu tipo. – falei – O tipo sou charmoso e todo mundo cai no meu charme. – _inclusive eu, pensei._ – Eu te pedi uma vez e vou pedir outra... não magoe a Rose, por favor. Ela é avoada, mas é uma boa garota e eu a amo como irmã, por isso, não vou hesitar em arrancar suas bolas se você a machucar, entendido?

Ele sorriu cheio de sarcasmo.

- Você não faria isso! – ele ria mais ainda.

- Me dê um motivo e farei. – eu disse irritada.

- Você não faria. Nunca! – ele mordeu seu sanduíche e deu um gole na sua coca light.

- Pretensioso! – o xinguei.

- Sabe por que você não faria? – ele me olhou sério. Eu fiquei o encarando esperando que ele respondesse a própria pergunta. – Porque você pode precisar um dia.

Escroto! Pretensioso! Idiota! Lindo! Perfeito!...ok, para!

- Você é um idiota Edward! – fiz uma careta e me virei pra sair.

Ele segurou meu braço e me imprensou contra o balcão.

- Eu sei que você me deseja tanto quanto eu a desejo! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Só que não podemos agora, mas um dia você será minha Isabella e vai ser quando você precisará do que um dia você quis me arrancar fora. – deu um beijo molhado e demorado no meu pescoço.

Meu corpo todo estava arrepiado. Eu sentia a descarga de adrenalina correndo nas minhas veias, fazendo meu coração acelerar, minha respiração ficar ofegante e minhas pernas tremerem.

Porra! Ele sabia o efeito que causava e ele era um cretino por saber disso e usar a seu favor.

- Eu te odeio Edward! – sussurrei. Esperava que ele acreditasse na minha voz falha sem segurança alguma.

- Não! Não me odeia. – ele tirou a cabeça do vão do meu pescoço e me encarou. Seu rosto a poucos centímetros do meu. Seu hálito quente me inundou e eu pude sentir seu cheiro de marlboro misturado com chiclete de menta.

- Odeio sim! – meus olhos saíram involuntariamente dos seus olhos e caíram em sua boca.

A merda da sua boca rosa e úmida. Me chamando pra beijá-la, pra prová-la. Imaginei por um segundo sua boca percorrendo meu corpo, nos meus seios... meu ponto fraco.

Arfei e acho que foi alto demais.

Voltei meus olhos pro seu rosto a tempo de vê-lo sorrir cheio de malícia.

- Vá em frente Bella! Faça o que tem em mente. – ele sussurrou mais uma vez.

Alguém me ajuda?

Sei lá, uma força divina manda um terremoto agora na terra! Tem como ser?

Olhei mais uma vez pra sua boca.

Será que ele gostaria se eu fizesse o que eu tenho em mente?

Com certeza sim!

Cocei minha garganta e tentei passar seriedade.

- Eu não tenho nada em mente Edward! – dei de ombros.

- Eu sei que tem. – ele chegou mais perto.

Nossos lábios quase se tocavam.

Ah pro inferno!

Eu não ia ser condenada por um beijo, ia?

Espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito e fechei meus olhos. Subi minhas mãos por seu peito perfeito, passei pela lateral do seu pescoço e emaranhei meus dedos em seus cabelos já bagunçados.

- Você sabe que isso é errado! – sussurrei de olhos fechados.

- Não pense Bella! – ouvi sua voz perto do meu rosto. – Só existe eu e você. – seu hálito me invadiu mais uma vez.

De olhos fechados inclinei minha cabeça pra frente e nossos lábios se tocaram.

Eu dei um selinho nos seus lábios e ele retribuiu.

- Muito errado! – sussurrei nos seus lábios. – Porra! Mas eu quero... – senti seus lábios se repuxarem num sorriso.

Eu tinha medo de abrir meus olhos e perder a coragem do que eu estava fazendo.

Eu precisava prová-lo e acabar com essa obsessão.

Alcancei seus lábios mais uma vez, mas dessa vez nós aprofundamos o beijo.

Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever o beijo dele. Seu gosto de cigarro e coca light me deixou ainda com mais vontade. Minhas mãos se esconderam por dentro do seu cabelo e eu senti ele gemer baixinho contra meus lábios.

Sua boca explorava a minha numa dança sensual das nossas línguas. Ora ou outra ele simulava uma penetração na minha boca e eu estava a ponto de ter um orgasmo só de beijá-lo.

Que poder é esse que ele tinha sobre mim? Sobre meu corpo? Minha pele?

Ele apertou mais seu braço em minha cintura e me ergueu, me colocando sentada no banco da cozinha.

Quando ele nos afastou em busca de ar e atacou meu pescoço com seus lábios, eu tirei a camisa que eu usava, ficando com um sutiã de renda preto na sua frente.

- Linda! – ele me olhava com fogo nos olhos. – Perfeita!

Ele voltou a me beijar com vontade, desejo e talvez uma pitada de paixão.

Eu estava tão envolvida por sensações tão estranhas que nem percebi que ele já estava sem blusa.

Eu estava dando um amasso em um amigo, traindo meu namorado e o pior, eu estava amando. Eu queria ir adiante, não queria pensar em mais nada que não fosse nós dois. Eu só queria que ele me possuísse insanamente, da forma mais louca e me fizesse derreter em baixo do seu corpo.

Ele soltou meus lábios e desceu os beijos pelo meu pescoço até encontrar meus seios. Os massageou por cima do sutiã e eu gemi. Eu adorava ser tocada ali, era meu ponto fraco. Eu era capaz de ter um orgasmo só com carícias em meus seios, acredite... isso já aconteceu.

Eu levei minhas duas mãos às costas e desabotoei o sutiã, deixando meus seios expostos a ele.

Ele se deliciou como uma criança ali. Me lambeu e sugou com vontade, prendendo meus mamilos entre seus dentes e os puxando com força, não machucou, só me deixou ainda mais excitada.

Eu levei minhas mãos até o cós da sua calça e a abri, fazendo ela cair em seus pés num amontoado de pano.

Ele estava com uma boxer preta e eu pude vislumbrar todo seu volume. Enorme e duro, me esperando.

Me daí forças!

Coloquei minhas duas mãos dentro da sua boxer e o agarrei entre minhas mãos, o estimulando. Minhas mãos subiam e desciam e eu pude ouvir ele gemendo em resposta, no mesmo minuto que jogou sua cabeça pra trás.

Enquanto eu o acariciava ele me puxou do banco e tirou meu short e minha calcinha junto.

Pronto! Agora eu estava nua na sua frente, na sala do apartamento.

Se alguém entrasse nesse minuto nos pegaria numa situação bem, mas bem constrangedora.

E se fosse Emmett que entrasse pela porta? Céus!

- Vamos pro seu quarto! – eu disse a ele.

- Eu quero você aqui! – ele disse quando me invadiu com dois dos seus longos dedos.

- Oh Edward...Deus! – gemi. – A...a por-porta, por favor!

Ele tirou seus dedos e se afastou.

Catou nossas roupas pelo chão e me estendeu a mão.

Fomos pro seu quarto como eu havia pedido.

Ele jogou nossas roupas na cama e me pegou de novo no colo. Colando minhas costas na parede, enquanto eu o abraçava com as pernas e os braços.

- Edward... – mordi os lábios. – Vem. – pedi.

- Bella... – ele fechou os olhos ao falar meu nome. – Me peça... só vou fazer se você me pedir. Eu preciso que você queira e não se arrependa depois.

- Eu quero Edward... eu preciso. – falei mordendo meus lábios.

- Do que Bella? – ele sorriu lindamente.

- De você... dentro de mim...agora! – pedi.

Ele colocou uma mão em seu membro e o guiou até minha entrada. Eu me ergui e arfei em expectativa.

- Você não sabe quanto tempo esperei por isso! – ele disse e me invadiu docemente.

Naquele momento eu perdi todos meus sentidos. Na verdade eu não perdi, eles foram concentrados no meu ponto mais sensível.

Ele me invadia lentamente, fazendo com que eu subisse e descesse em seu colo. Meus seios roçando contra seu peitoral e aquele atrito estava me deixando louca.

Ele me segurou mais forte pelo bumbum e aumentou as investidas em mim, alcançando pontos que eu nem sabia que existia.

- Está bom? – ele perguntou ofegante.

- Muito... – o encarei. – Só não pare. – eu disse.

- Não é minha intenção. – ele atacou meus seios com sua boca.

Eu gemi. Alto demais.

- Você gosta não é? – ele perguntou.

- Muito... faz de novo Ed! – pedi.

Ele lambeu e mordeu meus mamilos com um pouco mais de força que na vez anterior. Eu joguei minha cabeça pra trás, levando meus cabelos comigo e dando um acesso melhor a ele, onde eu queria que ele me tocasse.

- Bella? – ouvi a voz de Emmett me chamar da sala.

- Oh merda! – gemi com Edward investindo cada vez mais forte em mim.

_Ainda bem que ele catou as roupas na sala._

- Edward? – ele gritou – Tem alguém em casa? Bella?

Edward parou.

- Não! – quase gritei. Merda! Eu estava quase lá. – Não para. Não! – implorei.

- Eu não posso fazer isso! – ele encostou a cabeça no vão dos meus seios. – Não com ele do outro lado da porta.

Eu o sentia pulsar dentro de mim e comecei a subir e descer nele por conta própria.

- Be-Bella pare...por favor. – ele pediu.

- Não até eu conseguir o que eu quero. – sussurrei.

Ele me ergueu e saiu de dentro de mim. Soltei uma imprecação e fiz uma careta pra ele.

- Edward? – batidas na porta.

- Responda... – sussurrei.

- Oi Emm! – ele disse com a voz ainda alterada.

- Posso entrar cara? – ele perguntou.

- Não! Eu já estou saindo, estava no banho. – Edward me olhou assustado.

- Viu minha lindinha? – ele perguntou.

Aquilo foi uma faca no meu peito.

Deus! O que eu tinha feito?

Peguei minhas roupas e comecei a vestir.

- Acho que ela foi na farmácia cara, ou algo parecido. – Edward disse.

- Ok, vou tomar um banho e já volto. – ouvi passos e imaginei que ele tivesse se afastado.

Comecei a chorar sentada na cama de Edward. Eu estava me sentindo um lixo e ainda queimava de desejo por dentro.

- Bella, está tudo bem! – Edward afagou meus cabelos.

- Não, não está. – solucei – Você sabe que não está.

- Me desculpe por isso, mas você muda meu rumo. É como se eu não conseguisse pensar. – ele tocou meu rosto.

_Eu também!_ – pensei, mas me calei.

- Eu o amo Edward, mas te quero. Eu estou tão confusa. E tem a Rose, não quero magoá-la também. – funguei.

- A Rose não é nada pra mim. Eu amo outra pessoa. – ele me olhou sério.

Não eu estava imaginando coisas.

- Ela pode não ser nada pra você Edward, mas tenho certeza que ela te considera algo mais que um amigo. Ela me contou sobre vocês ontem a noite e ela estava animada... – ele me cortou.

- Ela está apaixonada por outra pessoa Bella. Nós só nos aliviamos, digamos assim, ontem. – ele deu de ombros. – Ela até me chamou pelo nome dele.

Não era sério! Se Rose estivesse apaixonada ela me contaria, somos melhores amigas.

- Pode ver se ele ainda está no banho? Quero sair. – pedi.

- Claro! – ele deu um beijo demorado na minha testa e saiu do quarto.

Dois segundos ele batia na porta.

- Pode sair. – ele sussurrou.

Eu saí e sentei no balcão da cozinha.

Minutos depois Emmett apareceu de bermuda na sala.

- Você saiu assim nesse frio? – ele perguntou se aproximando de mim.

- Não eu troquei de roupa já. – falei retribuindo o selinho que ele me dava.

Percebi quando Edward virou o rosto pra não ver a cena.

- Está bem? Edward disse que foi a farmácia. – ele disse.

- Comprei um relaxante muscular. Já o tomei. – apontei pro copo d'água em cima do balcão.

Nem sei como ele foi parar lá.

- Vai ter uma festa hoje a noite. Minha turma está organizando pra arrecadar dinheiro pra formatura. Vamos? – ele me perguntou e olhou pra Edward.

Eu peguei um cigarro da cartela que estava em cima do balcão e o acendi. Acho que era de Edward, porque os meus estavam na minha bolsa.

- Eu to dentro. – Edward disse.

- Eu também. – disse olhando pra Edward ao invés de olhar pra Emmett.

- Ótimo! – Emmett se sentou no sofá e ligou a TV. – Só falta chamar a Rose.

Edward me encarava com olhos acusatórios. O olhar dele me queimava, mas não era só desejo, era proibição.

Quando comecei a ficar incomodada, me retirei da sala. Emmett estava disperso, mas eu podia sentir a tensão sexual que emanava de mim pra Edward.

Me joguei na minha cama e inspirei.

Inconscientemente senti seu cheiro em mim.

Cigarros e desodorante masculino.

É...essa seria uma noite longa.


	6. Cap 5

Acredito que Emmett deve ter falado com Rose sobre a festa, porque assim que ela chegou invadiu meu quarto numa animação que chegava a me irritar.

- Já escolheu sua roupa? – ela perguntou.

- As mesmas de sempre Rose! – revirei os olhos ainda deitada na minha cama.

- Não senhora! – ele me bateu com um travesseiro. – Hoje você vai pelo menos usar um salto básico. – ela disse.

- Como você quiser! – fiz uma reverência a ela.

Me levantei e fui pra cozinha. Eu ia fazer o jantar. Cozinhar me acalmava. Eu gostava de cozinhar.

- Vai cozinhar? – Emmett me perguntou quando eu passava da sala pra ir pra cozinha.

- Sim. – respondi.

- Ela só cozinha quando está chateada. – ouvi ele dizer a Edward.

Rose tomava banho pra sairmos no final da noite. A produção dela demorava horas, então tinha que começar cedo.

Fiz bifes grelhados, pão e uma sala de verduras e legumes, com cenouras, feijão verde e batatas. Ainda fiz um suco de melancia.

- A comida esta pronta. – os avisei terminando de colocar tudo na mesa de jantar.

Eles conversavam animados enquanto comiam. Eu estava quieta, minha vontade era de enfiar minha cabeça na terra, como um avestruz. Com uma covarde.

- Estava uma delícia! – Rose me elogiou. – Como tudo que você faz.

- Estava mesmo amor. – Emmett segurou minha mão por baixo da mesa. – Por isso que eu vou me casar com ela. – ele beijou minha bochecha.

Eu engoli seco.

Eu não queria casar, nem com ele, nem com ninguém.

Não gostei da brincadeira.

- Bom, vou terminar de me arrumar. – Rose se levantou, colocou seu prato na pia e saiu.

- Quer ajuda? – Emmett perguntou.

- Não. São só nossos pratos, em 5 minutos eu acabo. – sorri pra ele.

- Ok, então! – ele se levantou – Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar. – ele me deu um selinho e saiu, me deixando sozinha com Edward na mesa.

Me levantei e comecei a recolher os pratos.

- Estava mesmo uma delícia. – ele disse se levantando e me ajudando a retirar as coisas da mesa.

- Obrigada! - agradeci.

- Você está aborrecida? – ele perguntou quando colocávamos a louça suja na pia.

- Sim. – respondi.

- Quer me contar? Você sabe que pode contar comigo. – ele disse.

- Claro que sim! – suspirei – Você é meu amigo. – fiz uma careta.

- Posso ser mais do que isso Bella. Basta você pedir. – ele sorriu aquele sorriso lindo.

Eu me concentrei na louça. Ele pegou o pano de prato e foi enxugando o que eu lavava.

- E então? Quer conversar sobre o que te aborrece? – ele perguntou pegando um prato das minhas mãos.

Ah claro que sim!

Vamos ver... em primeiro lugar não consegui transar com você. Em segundo traí meu namorado e por último e não menos importante eu _ainda_ quero transar com você...só isso.

- Não! – respondi. – Eu sou do tipo que gosta de guardar e sofrer em silêncio. – forcei um sorriso pra ele.

- Sabe que pode se abrir comigo, não sabe? – impressão minha ou eu vi sentido duplo nas suas palavras?

- Obrigada Edward, mas acho que é TPM mesmo. – dei de ombros.

- Bella? – ele me chamou e eu o olhei.

Estávamos tão perto um do outro. Aquela boca me chamava novamente e agora que eu a tinha provado eu queria mais dela, queria mais dele.

- Oi? – tirei meus olhos de sua boca e o olhei nos olhos.

- Quero que você saiba que eu não estou querendo brincar com você. – ele disse. – Você não é apenas mais uma na minha cama. – ele sussurrou e tocou meu rosto. – Você é especial pra mim. De uma forma grande, enorme... eu acho... não sei, mas talvez eu esteja... – ele foi interrompido pela voz de Rose atrás dele.

- Bella! – ela quase gritou.

Eu me afastei num pulo de Edward e a olhei com um olhar de culpa. Eu espero que ela não tenha reparado.

- Eu vou me arrumar. – Edward disse passando as mãos nos cabelos e saiu nos deixando sozinhas na sala.

- O. Que. Foi. Isso? – ela sussurrou.

- Nada Rose. Não aconteceu nada e nada acontecerá. – fui pro meu quarto.

Emmett ainda tomava banho e enquanto separava minha roupa ele saiu do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha.

- Sabe, ainda temos um tempo. – ele me abraçou por trás, afastando meus cabelos e beijando meu pescoço.

- Eu preciso me arrumar Emmett. Vou levar um tempo a mais que você e vamos acabar nos atrasando. – eu disse.

- Não tenho hora pra chegar meu amor. – ele tirou minha camisa.

Eu não podia fazer isso. Horas atrás eu estava transando com Edward, eu podia sentir o cheiro dele em mim.

Emmett agarrou meus seios do jeito que ele sabia que eu gostava. Abriu meu short e infiltrou sua mão no meu sexo.

- Me deixe ao menos tomar um banho. – pedi.

- Já estamos aqui lindinha e você está tão pronta. – ele disse.

_É mais não foi você que me deixou assim! _– pensei, mas logo afastei os pensamentos da minha cabeça.

Não tive como fazê-lo desistir, acabamos na nossa cama, mas algo estava errado. Não era ele que eu queria... Tive que fechar bem meus lábios pra não sussurrar o nome _dele_ enquanto Emmett investia em mim.

Eu estava tão tensa que mais uma vez não consegui chegar ao meu orgasmo. Merda!

Fui tomar um banho. Sequei meus cabelos no secador e os prendi em um rabo de cavalo mal preso, deixando minha franja solta. Me maquiei da forma que eu gostava e fui me vestir.

Coloquei uma skinny cáqui, uma camisa preta, minha jaqueta de couro e meu único sapato de salto preto.

Quando cheguei à sala, todos me esperavam.

Merda! Edward estava lindo.

Eu estava tentando não olhar pra ele.

- Vamos? – perguntei me certificando que meus cigarros estavam no bolso de trás da calça.

Todos se levantaram e nós saímos. Fomos no meu carro. Rose não bebia então ela nos traria pra casa. Eu precisava mesmo beber.

A festa estava legal. Era na casa de alguém e era uma puta casa. Me separei deles e fui até a cozinha. Peguei um copo de vodka pura e misturei com soda.

Desceu queimando na minha garganta, mas era isso que eu precisava.

De longe eu vi Emmett e Edward conversando com alguns dos seus amigos da faculdade, mas não achei Rose.

Acendi um cigarro e fui pra varanda. Poucos minutos depois Rose chegou perto de mim, me puxando pro cômodo onde todos dançavam animados ao som de uma música com uma batida eletrizante.

- Você e o Edward uhn? – ela perguntou.

- Fica tranqüila Rose. Não tem nada entre a gente, nós somos amigos. – traguei meu cigarro balançando meu corpo ao som da música.

- Eu não o quero Bella. Estou com um carinha. – ela mordeu os lábios e fez uma expressão tipo "porra disse merda".

- Eu conheço? – perguntei.

- Não. Ele é da minha turma. – ela disse.

- Então não é Edward? – quis garantir.

- Não! – ela revirou os olhos. – Vou pegar outra bebida.

Ela pegou meu copo vazio das minhas mãos e saiu.

- Tem cigarro ai? – ouvi a voz de Edward atrás de mim e podia sentir o calor do seu corpo muito próximo do meu.

Eu coloquei a mão no meu bolso, mas ele me parou. Ele substituiu a minha mão pela sua, enfiando ela no meu bolso traseiro da calça e pegando o maço de cigarros.

Ele puxou um de dentro e o acendeu com meu isqueiro.

- Obrigado! – ele sorriu e me entregou o maço.

A festa rolou solta e até que serviu pra eu esquecer meus problemas.

Eu estava meio tonta por conta da quantidade de vodka que eu tinha bebido, por isso resolvi ir pra casa.

- Viu o Emmett? – perguntei a Edward que estava sentado num dos degraus de uma enorme escada na sala. Ele negou. – A Rose? – ele negou. – Merda!

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- Quero ir pra casa. – eu disse tentando parar em pé.

- Posso te levar. – ele se levantou e colocou o copo que segurava na escada.

- Você bebeu. A Rose deveria dirigir. – eu disse.

- Eu quase não bebi Isabella. – ele disse me guiando até onde estava o meu carro.

Ah dane-se o Emmett e a Rose. Isso são horas de sumir?

Quando chegamos em casa eu fui direto pro meu quarto. Eu precisava me manter longe de Edward e reprimir a vontade que eu tinha de pular no seu pescoço e atacá-lo.

Tomei um banho. Coloquei uma camisa larga e uma calcinha short e me deitei.

Mas foi pior. O mal estar só piorava. Minha cabeça rodava e com ela as paredes do meu quarto.

Fui até a cozinha e bebi água, aproveitando pra acender um cigarro.

Emmett entrou no exato momento em que eu terminei meu copo de água. Rose estava atrás dele.

E ele estava tão bêbado que não conseguia se manter em pé.

O escorei em meus ombros e o coloquei na cama. Ele apagou, de sapato e tudo.

Eu o deixei lá. Seu castigo amanhã seria acordar dolorido por ter dormido bêbado de qualquer jeito.

Na verdade, eu não me importava com ele.

Espiei Rose em seu quarto e ela dormia na mesma situação que Emmett.

Bêbada, de roupa e tudo.

Fui até meu quarto e tirei minha calcinha. Peguei uma peça importante na minha cômoda e saí do quarto.

Eu tinha um destino e uma ideia. Só precisava que _ele_ realizasse comigo.

Que se foda o mundo. Eu só precisava dele.

Abri sua porta com cautela e lá estava ele dormindo como um anjo.

Estava de bruços, uma mão em baixo do travesseiro e a outra com a palma virada pra cima ao lado do corpo.

Ele estava sem camisa, apenas uma bermuda.

Passei a ponta dos meus dedos pela extensão das suas costas, até chegar em seus ombros largos.

Ele suspirou e abriu os olhos.

- Bella? – ele perguntou.

- Shiii... – eu disse. – Não fala nada.

Ele se sentou na cama. O quarto estava na penumbra, mas eu podia ver seu rosto pela iluminação fraca da noite que entrava por uma pequena janela.

Eu levei minhas mãos a barra da minha blusa e a levantei, passando-a cuidadosamente pela minha cabeça.

- Isso não é uma boa ideia. – ele disse encarando faminto meu corpo nu.

Me aproximei e sentei em seu colo, de frente pra ele.

- Você disse que bastava eu pedir. – eu falei e ele assentiu. – Faça amor comigo Edward. – pedi.

Ele queria que eu pedisse, bom, eu pedi.

Eu já estava no inferno, me queimar seria o menos pior da história.


	7. Cap 6

Eu não sei o que me deu, mas eu precisava dele.

Talvez fosse a vodka no meu sangue ou talvez fosse a paixão que explodia no meu peito. Eu não sei. Só sei que eu tinha um objetivo.

Continuar o que paramos no início da tarde.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – ele sussurrou enterrando seus dedos nos meus cabelos.

- Mas eu estou pedido Edward. Não vou me arrepender depois. – eu sussurrei de volta pra ele. – Não há nada no mundo agora que eu queira mais que você. – mordi meus lábios.

Ele abaixou sua cabeça e atacou meus seios.

Eu juro que estava no paraíso.

A forma como ele me tocava, me mordia. Como sua língua passeava pela minha pele, me saboreando.

Eu juro que ia ter um orgasmo se ele continuasse fazendo aquilo.

Uma de suas mãos me segurava firmemente pelas costas e a outra estava apertando e acariciando meu seio esquerdo enquanto sua boca torturava deliciosamente meu seio direito.

- Edward... não para! – eu pedi.

Senti um arrepio se acumular no meu baixo ventre e em seguida rodear minha cintura, parando na base da minha espinha.

- Goza pra mim Bella. – ele disse contra a pele dos meus seios.

Eu estava quase lá. Ele estava me enlouquecendo. De todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis.

Eu precisava de um atrito, um contato.

Agarrei seus cabelos com mais força e comecei a rebolar em seu colo. O toquei das nossas intimidades separadas apenas pelo tecido de sua calça foi o que eu precisava pra ter um orgasmo delicioso.

- Isso sem dúvida foi à coisa mais sensual que eu já vi na minha vida. – ele disse me olhando nos olhos. – Você é linda!

Eu corei. Com certeza eu corei.

- Eu preciso de você. – mexi no cós da sua calça e saí do seu colo pra que ele a tirasse.

Peguei a camisinha que eu tinha trago comigo e coloquei nele, assim que ele se despiu.

- Vem Ed! – me deitei na cama, com as pernas entreabertas.

Ele prontamente me obedeceu.

Deitou seu corpo com cuidado sobre o meu e me invadiu, lentamente... deliciosamente.

Cravei minhas unhas nas suas costas e impulsionei meu quadril na direção do dele. Aprofundando suas investidas.

- Deus! Como você é pequena. – ele disse entre gemidos.

Ele aumentou suas investidas e eu pude sentir o suor se formando na minha testa no mesmo momento que o melhor orgasmo da minha vida me atingiu, me arrebatando pra um lugar onde só quem se entregava por inteiro entrava.

Segundos depois ele explodiu dentro de mim gemendo meu nome.

Ficamos alguns minutos na mesma posição até eu resolver quebrar o silêncio.

- Vem comigo pra Califórnia nesse final de semana... – eu pedi – Eu preciso ver meu pai e ia adorar se você estivesse comigo.

- Não sei se posso. – ele rolou pro lado me puxando pros seus braços.

- Porque não? – perguntei num fio de voz.

- Porque eu não sou o cara certo pra você levar. – ele disse. – Emmett não vai?

- Não! E mesmo se ele quisesse ir... é com você que eu quero estar. – o olhei. – Vem comigo, por favor? – pedi. – Vamos ser só nós dois... 2 dias...

- Você quer que eu vá? – ele perguntou.

- Muito! – sorri.

- Então eu vou. – ele também sorriu e me deu um beijo demorado nos lábios.

Mas o beijo ficou mais intenso e acabamos nos amando de novo e de novo e de novo.

Quando eu percebi já eram 5 da manhã e eu precisava ir pro meu quarto. Logo Emmett e Rose acordariam e eu não queria ter que inventar uma desculpa pela minha ausência na cama.

- Me diga que você ainda será a minha Bella quando acordarmos daqui a pouco... – ele pediu.

- Prometo. – eu o beijei – A sua Bella! – sussurrei nos seus lábios.

Saí do seu quarto e fui pro meu.

Me deitei ao lado de Emmett e dormi feliz. Eu podia sentir o sorriso estampado no meu rosto, nem com toda força do mundo eu conseguia desfazê-lo.

Dormi pelo que me pareceram pouquíssimos minutos, até sentir uma mão quente deslizando pelo meu corpo.

Eu sorri achando que eu estava dormindo com Edward. Que era ele que me fazia aquele carinho. Que ele estava pronto pra nos amarmos mais uma vez, mas quando abri os olhos não foi ele que eu vi. Era Emmett.

Fiquei muito agradecida de não ter chamado o nome de Edward enquanto estava de olhos fechados.

- Pára! – pedi.

- Eu quero você lindinha! – ele disse se moldando em mim.

- Pára Emmett! É melhor você nem começar, porque vai ficar na mão. – eu disse.

- O que houve Bella? – ele perguntou meio irritado.

_Nada!_ – pensei – _Só transei com Edward a noite toda e não estou a fim de dar pra você._

Esse pensamento me fez sorrir. Eu o tive a noite inteira. E por incrível que pareça eu não estava saciada dele. Eu o queria e muito. Como se fosse o ar que eu preciso pra respirar. Eu me enganei redondamente ao pensar que era apenas uma obsessão, um desejo. Era mais do que isso. Era paixão. Eu estava arrebatadoramente apaixonada por Edward e isso era bom, porque eu estava feliz. Estava onde eu deveria estar. Nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém, nem mesmo quando Emmett entrou na minha vida procurando um quarto, mas com Edward... eu sabia assim que eu coloquei meus olhos nele naquele aeroporto.

- Eu não to bem Emm! Bebi pra cacete ontem. Me deixa! – pedi.

Ele bufou e se levantou da cama.

Eu acordei tarde e acabei perdendo o tempo da manhã na aula.

Na hora do almoço Emmett não foi pra casa e Rose disse que tinha um compromisso.

Eu e Edward corremos pra casa e começamos a tirar nossas roupas já no corredor do prédio.

- Deus! Eu não me canso de você. – ele disse me jogando no sofá e colocando uma camisinha.

Em seguida ele me invadiu sem piedade, fazendo meu corpo tremer violentamente quando meu orgasmo chegou.

Eu cozinhei pra nós dois depois que tomamos um banho separados.

Logo Emmett e Rose chegaram e se juntaram a nós no almoço.

- Vai mesmo pra Califórnia? – Emmett perguntou enquanto almoçávamos.

- Vou. Você sabe que preciso ver meu pai. – falei.

- Você nunca ligou pra ele Bella. – ele me olhou sério.

Como dizer pra ele que a partir de ontem a Califórnia ficou muito mais interessante pra mim.

- Eu preciso me entender com ele Emm. – dei uma garfada no meu espaguete.

- O que você vai fazer nesse fim de semana Ed? – Emmett perguntou.

Robert engasgou e me olhou.

- Não sei, talvez eu fique por aqui. – ele deu de ombros.

- Eu vou a NY. – Emmett disse. – Minha mãe me cobra isso há um tempo.

Eu não conhecia sua mãe e nem ele meu pai, apesar de estarmos 3 anos juntos.

- E você Rose? - perguntei.

- Vou viajar com uma amiga. – ela disse simplesmente.

Nós acabamos de almoçar e mais uma vez Edward me ajudou a tirar a mesa e a lavar a louça.

Nos sentamos no sofá e assistimos um filme qualquer. Ou fingimos assistir. Já que eu estava concentrada no toque na sua perna na minha ou sua mão segurando a minha escondida enquanto seu polegar passeava pelos nós dos meus dedos ou no seu olhar preso no meu me transmitindo que o que eu sentia por ele – seja lá o que for – era recíproco e verdadeiro.

Os dias da semana passaram voando.

Eu e Emmett nos afastávamos cada vez mais. Há dias que nem nos tocávamos, apenas dormíamos juntos.

Isso quando eu não dormia com Edward e botava o celular pra despertar no meio da madrugada pra passar da cama dele pra minha.

Dormir com ele não tinha explicação. Era maravilhoso. As batidas do seu coração eram como canção de ninar pra mim.

Nos amávamos todos os dias, incansavelmente.

Mas ele estava me pressionando. E eu sabia que o dia que eu tinha que tomar uma decisão estava chegando.

Infelizmente.

Porque eu não queria magoar o Emmett e nem Edward.

Mas Emm era amor/segurança e Edward era paixão/instabilidade.

Eu sinceramente não sabia o que fazer.

Só não esperava que o final de semana na Califórnia fosse ser crucial na minha decisão.


	8. Cap 7

Sexta-feira nós mal nos vimos.

Emmett foi pra NY logo depois da aula e Rose ainda estava no apartamento decidindo se viajaria com umas amigas pra New Orleans ou não.

- Vai Rose. – eu disse a ela. – Pelo menos não vai ficar sozinha aqui.

- Edward não vai ficar? – ela perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não... eu não sei, mas ele tinha comentado comigo sobre uma viagem com os amigos do intercambio. – menti.

- Uhm! – ela fez um muxoxo. – Pensei que íamos ficar sozinhos.

Meu corpo queimou de ciúmes.

- Vocês tem saído? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

-Não. Ele tem me evitado essa semana. – ela deu de ombros.

Que alívio!

- Eu vou acabar de arrumar minhas coisas. – me levantei e fui pro meu quarto.

Só de pensar em Rose e Edward junto eu já sentia uma raiva incontrolável.

Foi o tempo de eu acabar de fazer minhas malas e bateram na minha porta.

- Entre! – eu gritei.

Edward abriu a porta e entrou no meu quarto.

- Desculpe. Eu tive umas coisas pra fazer na faculdade. – ele me abraçou por trás.

- Ok. – disse seca.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou – Não quer mais que eu vá?

Mordi meus lábios e olhei pra ele. Meus braços estavam cruzados na frente do peito e minha perna sacudia involuntariamente.

- O que houve Bella? – ele se afastou e abaixou a cabeça pra me encarar.

Eu precisava ouvir dele.

- Você e a Rose... vocês tem...er... – ele respondeu antes de eu terminar.

- Não. – ele sorriu. – Não depois que eu tive você.

- Que bom! – soltei o ar que eu estava prendendo.

Ele se sentou na minha cama.

- Não sei por que você quer saber isso. Você tem namorado Isabella! – ele disse irritado. – E eu fico com as sobras dele.

O que?

- Ah você não disse isso Cullen! – eu parei de tentar fechar minha mala e olhei pra ele com fogo nos olhos.

- Disse sim! – ele se levantou – Como você acha que eu me sinto sabendo que você é minha e dele. Sabendo que eu tenho que dividir não só o seu corpo, mas o seu coração com ele? Uhm? Me diga Isabella? – ele sorriu cheio de ironia. – Esta sem palavras não é? Eu sabia.

- Edward... – o chamei.

Merda! Ele tinha razão! Eu morria de ciúmes dele e provavelmente ele teria de mim. Só que ele estava em desvantagem.

- Não precisa se explicar Bella. Por enquanto eu me contendo com as migalhas que você me dá. – ele me olhou com dor no olhar. – Eu sou um idiota. – ele murmurou.

- Não é! – me aproximei dele segurando seus cabelos e erguendo sua cabeça, fazendo ele me olhar. – E se você quer saber, Emmett não me toca desde que eu tive você, desde quando você me fez sentir mulher, completa. Eu não imagino outra pessoa me tocando Edward. – peguei sua mão e coloquei no meu seio. – Só você. – sussurrei.

- Porra Bella! – ele se ergueu num pulo e me agarrou, invadindo minha boca com sua língua. Seu gosto era de cigarro e menta.

Em 2 segundos estávamos sem roupa e meu corpo debruçado na minha cama com Edward me tomando por trás.

- Suas coisas estão prontas? – perguntei a ele enquanto nos vestíamos.

- Sim. – ele respondeu.

- Já comprei sua passagem. – falei.

- Obrigada! – ele agradeceu.

- O que houve Edward? – revirei os olhos e coloquei uma mão na cintura.

- Nada. – ele me olhou.

- Então porque parece que eu estou falando com uma parede? – ironizei.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim, tocando meu rosto.

- Eu queria que você fosse só minha Bella. Não sei até quando vou agüentar ter que dividir você. – ele disse calmo, sua voz era quase um sussurro.

- Não me pressione Edward, por favor! – mordi meus lábios.

- Eu não quero, mas preciso! – dessa vez ele sussurrou.

- Vai pegar suas coisas, temos que ir. – falei – Eu disse a Rose que você viajaria com uns amigos do intercâmbio.

- Ok. – ele me deu um beijo doce e demorado e saiu do meu quarto.

Eu tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa.

Fui pra sala e Rose estava lá.

- Eu não vou contar nada pro Emmett. Só espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. – ela disse sem tirar sua atenção da televisão.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – dei de ombros.

- Sabe sim! – ela me olhou. – Acredite. Eu ouvi daqui.

Oh Deus que merda!

- E o que você ouviu Rose? – estreitei meus olhos e a encarei.

- Oh Ed...Não pára! Assim... – ela imitou uns sussurros e gemidos – E mais algumas coisas que eu tenho até vergonha de falar. – ela sorriu.

Eu passei a mão nervosamente no meu cabelo.

Merda!

- Relaxa bitch! Eu sou sua amiga e da minha boca não sai nada. Só tome cuidado, ok?

Eu mordi meus lábios e assenti.

Me despedi da Rose e fui pro aeroporto de Boston.

Liguei pra Edward e pedi que ele me encontrasse no aeroporto. Já que não podíamos sair de casa junto.

Vinte minutos depois de mim ele chegou.

- A Rose sabe! – ele disse assim que me viu.

- É. Ela falou comigo. – eu falei.

Ele queria dizer alguma coisa. Sua boca abria e em seguida ele a fechava. Ele estava inquieto.

- Fala Edward! Fala logo. – disse irritada enquanto chegávamos no balcão do check-in.

- Ela meio que está me chantageando pra ficar calada. – ele disse baixo.

- E o que ela quer? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Acho que você pode imaginar. – ele forçou um sorriso e olhou pra baixo, pra sua calça.

Vadia! Eu vou matar a Rose!

Aquele papinho de "eu não vou contar nada", "confia em mim" pra chantagear Edward a ir pra cama com ela.

Eu vou matá-la, assim que voltar a Boston.

Edward me abraçou de lado e colou seus lábios no meu ouvido.

- Relaxa querida. Eu não vou ceder. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Até porque não é o corpo nu dela que eu quero embaixo do meu. – ele passou a língua suavemente no contorno da minha orelha.

- Acho bom! – eu quase engasguei antes de falar.

Fizemos o check-in e embarcamos no avião. Eu comprei primeira classe pra nós dois.

Ok, tudo bem. Eu realmente odeio ostentação, mas viajar 6 horas na econômica não dá.

E agora o dinheiro que eu gastava era meu e não mais do John, então eu não me importava em gastá-lo, principalmente pro meu conforto.

Eu sentei na janela e Edward no corredor.

Eu estava bastante cansada e já era noite, o avião estava na penumbra por causa do horário e aquela escuridão não estava me ajudando na missão de não dormir. O vôo estava bastante vazio na primeira classe. Só havia eu, Edward e umas três pessoas algumas fileiras à frente. Chegaríamos em Los Angels de madrugada.

Inclinei minha poltrona pra que ela virasse uma mini cama. Edward fez o mesmo.

As poltronas eram tão coladas que parecia ter virado uma cama de casal.

Me aconcheguei nos braços de Edward e fechei meus olhos, esperando que a escuridão me tomasse.

- Bella? – ouvi Edward me chamar.

- Uhm? – murmurei.

- Você já transou em um avião? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Porra! O que era aquilo? Só de ele perguntar meu corpo acendeu.

Abri meus olhos e o encarei.

- Não. – respondi.

- Nem eu. – ele deu de ombros e eu sorri.

Eu sabia onde ele queria chegar.

- Podemos experimentar. – eu dei a ideia e me ergui pra levantar, mas ele me puxou e me prendeu com seu braço na poltrona.

- Não querida. – ele sorriu – Eu quero você aqui.

- Tá louco? – sussurrei – Vamos ao banheiro.

- Não. – sua mão foi até o cós da minha calça e a abriu.

- Edward, pára! – eu olhei em volta e não tinha movimentação alguma.

Ele se ergueu um pouco e abaixou meu jeans e minha calcinha até meus joelhos.

Sua mão voltou alisando minhas coxas e me invadiu sensualmente, enquanto seu polegar pressionava meu ponto sensível.

- Porra Edward! – agarrei seus cabelos.

- Shiii... não queremos chamar atenção não é? – ele atacou meu pescoço.

Seus movimentos eram suaves e sutis por baixo da coberta fina que nos cobria talvez pra que ninguém suspeitasse do que estávamos fazendo.

Ele se ergueu e abaixou sua calça até o joelho, assim como a minha.

- Vira. – ele pediu.

Prontamente eu virei.

Sem esperar ele me invadiu, se movimentando lentamente dentro de mim.

Sua mão esquerda acariciava meu seio por cima da blusa e ele passou seu braço direito por baixo da minha cabeça.

Mesmo ele se movimentando tão suavemente pra que ninguém percebesse no caso de passar alguém por nós, aquilo estava me levando a loucura. Nunca tinha sido invadida com aquela calma, aquela leveza e merda... era bom, demais.

- Edward... – gemi – Não pára! – pedi.

- Shiii! – ele me apertou mais contra seu corpo, indo mais fundo em mim. – Se você não ficar quieta eu vou ter que parar Bella.

- Não! – eu disse e ele parou cumprindo a ameaça que ele tinha feito antes.

Eu comecei a rebolar nele, impulsionando meu quadril pra trás, fazendo ele ir e vir dentro de mim.

- Estou quase lá! – eu sussurrei agarrando sua coxa por trás do meu corpo.

Ele ficou parado, não se movia. Quem se movimentava era eu e Deus! Eu não estava reclamando.

Eu comecei a sentir o familiar arrepio se formando na base da minha espinha, meu corpo começou a dar pequenos espasmos e eu sabia que estava gemendo, porque eu não conseguia segurar. Eu estava envolvida demais no prazer que ele estava me proporcionando.

Ele colou sua boca no meu pescoço, acredito eu que era pra abafar os gemidos que ele também soltava, e sua mão que estava por baixo da minha cabeça tapou minha boca.

Ele estava próximo e não agüentou meus movimentos lentos nele.

Segurou minha cintura com força e voltou a se movimentar, escorregando pra dentro de mim num ritmo louco e alucinante.

Segundos depois alcançamos o ápice juntos.

Merda! Não usamos camisinha!

Ele estava ofegante assim como eu.

- Precisam de alguma coisa? – ouvi uma voz doce de mulher atrás de nós.

Edward levantou a cabeça do meu pescoço e a olhou. Eu de olhos fechados estava, de olhos fechados fiquei.

- Não, obrigada! – ele disse calmamente.

Como ele conseguia estar calmo? 3 segundos antes e a aeromoça nos pegaria transando na poltrona da primeira classe da American Airlines.

Porra! Ele ainda estava pulsando dentro de mim.

- Qualquer coisa é só pedir. – ela disse e em seguida eu ouvi passos.

Me ergui na poltrona e vesti meus jeans.

Sai do meu lugar sem olhar pra Edward e fui até o banheiro me limpar.

Merda! Eu tomava anticoncepcional, mas nem com Emmett eu deixava isso acontecer.

Mas um indício que Edward me bagunçava, de todas as formas.

Lavei meu rosto e ajeitei meus cabelos.

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou assim que eu sentei de novo em meu lugar.

- Não. Não está! – forcei um sorriso carregado de sarcasmo.

- Você dizer que não está bem depois do que fizemos é um pecado querida. – ele deu aquele sorriso lindo.

Merda! Ele estava certo.

- Edward, você não esqueceu nada? – perguntei.

- Sim. – ele assentiu – Me desculpe por isso, mas como eu já disse, você não me deixa pensar.

Ok, você também não me deixa, então estamos empatados.

- Está tudo bem. – eu disse – Eu tomo remédio, só não irá se repetir.

- Sim, senhora! – ele brincou e eu o olhei séria. – Me desculpe, não vai acontecer de novo.

Deitamos de novo e eu acabei dormindo nos seus braços.

Acordei com sua voz me chamando.

- Bella? – ele me chamou.

- Uhm? – resmunguei.

- Chegamos. – ele disse.

Eu abri meus olhos e vi que o avião já estava parado.

Desembarcamos e fomos pro saguão pegar nossas malas. Eu tinha uma pequena e Edward uma mochila.

Quando eu saí do portão de desembarque estava lá, parado como sempre um idiota que meu pai contratava pra ficar segurando aquela plaquinha ridícula escrito enormemente "Srta. Swan".

Fui até ele e arranquei a plaquinha da sua mão, a jogando na primeira lixeira que eu vi.

- Boa Noite! – sorri e o cumprimentei. – Eu sou Bella Swan.

Edward gargalhou e o homem, coitado, me olhava com misto de confusão e medo.

- Seu pai mandou que eu a buscasse. – ele disse.

- Ótimo! Vamos? – perguntei a ele e estendi minha mão a Edward, que prontamente a segurou e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus.

Em 10 minutos estávamos em Beverly Hills, meu inferno particular.

Eu detestava Los Angeles e toda aquela movimentação Holliwoodyana. Eu só queria viver em paz e Los Angeles era badalada demais pra isso.

Logo estávamos parados em frente a enorme casa de Charlie Swan.

O homem que nos encontrou no aeroporto pegou minha mala e Edward colocou sua mochila nas costas.

- Sua casa é muito bonita! – Edward disse quando entramos na sala.

- Não é minha. – eu disse. – É do meu pai.

- Ele sabe que eu estou aqui, não sabe? – ele perguntou.

- Não necessariamente. – dei de ombros.

- Vou entender com um belo não. – ele disse. – Ele não vai querer me matar, ou algo do tipo, vai?

- Relaxa Edward! Já tenho 22, você não está praticando pedofilia. – nós rimos e subimos pro segundo andar.

Entrando no meu antigo quarto.

- Eu sei que você vai pensar que esse quarto não parece em nada comigo, mas foi minha mãe que decorou então eu gosto de manter do jeito que ela deixou. – eu disse a ele fechando a porta do meu quarto atrás de mim.

- Eu não pensei isso! – ele disse.

Eu tirei minha roupa, ficando de calcinha e sutiã e me deitei na cama.

- Você não vem? – perguntei.

- Vou dormir aqui com você? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Se não quiser tudo bem, posso colocá-lo num quarto de hóspedes. – mordi meus lábios.

- Eu nunca, jamais, me recusaria a dormir com você! – ele disse – Mas seu pai... – o cortei.

- Edward, esse é o meu espaço. Meu pai não interfere aqui! – bati na minha cama.

Ele tirou sua roupa ficando apenas com uma boxer cinza claro e deitou ao meu lado.

- Merda! Tô exausta! – falei soltando o ar numa lufada só.

Eu estava tão perto do seu corpo quente, mas não tinha força, até porque transamos 4 vezes hoje e nas quatro ele me derrubou.

- Dorme Bella. – ele beijou meus cabelos e eu me aconcheguei mais nele.

- Você não se importa? – perguntei a ele.

- De? – ele retrucou.

- De não transarmos. – o olhei.

Ele ficou sério de mais pro meu gosto.

- Eu quero que você tenha consciência que o que eu quero com você não é só sexo Isabella. – ele disse num tom ríspido. – Já te disse que você não é só mais uma na minha cama.

- Desculpe. – pedi. – Eu não devia ter perguntado isso. – mordi meus lábios.

- Não devia mesmo. – ele falou. – Me faz entender que você não entende o que eu sinto por você.

- Desculpe Edward. – pedi mais uma vez o olhando.

Ele me deu um selinho demorado.

- Durma Bella.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. No segundo seguinte eu já dormia.

Feliz...

Feliz porque pela primeira vez eu dormia ao seu lado sem nada sexual envolvido.

Pela primeira vez eu estava ali por estar e não por satisfazer ambos os desejos desenfreados.

Pela primeira vez eu me sentia em casa...


	9. Cap 8

Acordei mais cedo do que eu gostaria naquela manhã de sábado.

Edward ainda dormia pesadamente ao meu lado e saber que ele dormia apenas de boxer me fez querer acordá-lo de um modo nada convencional, mas me freei.

Me levantei cuidadosamente pra não acordá-lo e fui até o banheiro.

Escovei meus dentes e tomei um banho frio, fazia um calor insuportável em Los Angeles.

Escovei meus cabelos molhados, não queria ligar o secador e acabar acordando Edward, então os deixei molhados mesmo. Me enrolei numa toalha e saí.

Eu não sabia o que fazia.

Ainda não era nem 9 da manhã e eu realmente não queria acordar Edward, mas se eu o deixasse dormindo e saísse do quarto eu tenho certeza que ele ficaria trancado aqui com vergonha de sair, por causa do meu pai.

Resolvi acordá-lo.

- Hey! Sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Me ajoelhei na cama e o chamei de novo.

- Ed! Acorde! – pedi.

- Porra Bella que horas são? – ele resmungou de olhos fechados.

- Quase nove, mas eu preciso descer! – falei.

- Porque você não deita esse seu corpo delicioso ao meu lado e dorme mais meia hora. – ele disse levantando a mão e passando pela minha cintura. – Meia hora, eu juro.

- Não posso Edward! – me levantei – Eu posso descer e quando você acordar você desce.

- Não, não mesmo! – ele abriu os olhos e me olhou. – Você tinha que estar nua na minha frente? – ele perguntou.

- Não estou nua. – olhei pra toalha enrolada ao redor do meu corpo. – Estou de toalha. Acabei de sair do banho.

- Porra Bella! – ele passou a mão nos cabelos. – Eu prometi pra mim mesmo que não ia tocar em você aqui.

- Por quê? – perguntei decepcionada.

- Seu pai oras. – ele disse. – Não posso fazer isso na casa dele.

Eu gargalhei.

- O que foi? – ele me perguntou confuso.

- Não sabia que você tinha um lado puritano. – falei entre as risadas.

- Mas eu posso ser um menino mal. – ele ficou sério.

- Mesmo? – perguntei no mesmo tom. – Você poderia me amostrar esse seu lado? – bati meus cílios.

Num só movimento ele me agarrou e me jogou na cama e começou a fazer cócegas na minha barriga.

Eu morro de cócegas!

- PÁRA EDWARD! – gritei gargalhando.

- Estou te amostrando meu lado mal. – ele ria junto comigo.

- Nã-não eu não quero mais ver! – eu ria mais ainda.

Ele parou de me fazer cócegas e prendeu meu corpo embaixo do seu.

- Eu adoro seu cheiro de banho tomado. – ele disse arrastando a ponta do seu nariz do meu pescoço até meu colo.

- Se não vai terminar, então não começa. – falei agarrando seus cabelos.

- Cara! Como eu te quero. – ele sussurrou.

- Então pegue! – mordi meus lábios.

Ele se aproximou de mim e tocou seus lábios nos meus. Me deu um beijo suave e sussurrou.

- Eu só pego o que é meu!

Eu fiquei sem ação.

O que ele esperava que eu dissesse?

- ISABELLA!

Merda! Meu pai!

Edward deu um pulo tão grande que caiu no chão ao lado da cama.

Eu ajeitei minha toalha e me levantei, isso tudo em uns 2 segundos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou – Quem é ele?

Edward ficou de pé.

Não! Não! Merda, não!

Era melhor ele ter ficado no chão.

Meu pai me pegou no maior amasso com um cara que ele não conhecia e que agora estava em pé no meu quarto de boxer e excitado.

Acho que ele leu meus pensamentos porque pegou uma almofada na poltrona e cobriu seu _enorme_ "problema".

- Custa bater na porta? – eu quase gritei com meu pai. – Que merda Charlie! Você me ensinou sobre isso e você mesmo não pratica?

- Quem é ele Isabella? – ele apontou pra Edward. – E não me chame de Charlie. – ele apontou pra mim.

- Hey! Esse é meu espaço, ok? – o lembrei apontando ao redor do MEU quarto.

- Você está na minha casa mocinha! – ele disse alterado.

- Essa merda de casa também é minha! – falei no mesmo tom.

- Ok. – ele se acalmou – Pode me dizer quem é ele e o que ele faz no seu quarto? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- Posso me vestir pelo menos? Ou você quer realmente conversar sabendo que eu estou nua por baixo dessa toalha? – usei toda minha ironia.

Ouvi Edward engasgar.

- Quero você em 15 minutos na mesa de jantar. – ele fulminou Edward com os olhos e se virou.

- VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM! – gritei pra que ele me ouvisse do corredor.

Fui até a porta e a soquei fazendo ela se fechar com um estrondo.

- Urrrgh! TE ODEIO! – gritei.

Esperava sinceramente que ele tivesse ouvido.

- Hey! – Edward me chamou. Eu o olhei. – Se acalme. – ele se aproximava de mim.

- Eu o odeio! – resmunguei contra seu peito já que ele me abraçava.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade! – ele disse alisando meus cabelos.

Me afastei dele.

- Vá se vestir, temos que descer. – falei segurando o choro que ameaçava me tomar.

- Preciso de um banho. – ele fez uma careta.

- Não precisa se apressar. – dei um selinho nele e sorri – Tem uma toalha no banheiro pra você. Vou te esperar aqui.

Ele me deu mais um beijo e foi pro banheiro.

Eu fui até meu closet e coloquei uma roupa.

Alguns minutos depois Edward saiu do banheiro.

Colocou uma bermuda cargo bege e uma camisa preta.

- Vamos? – ele me estendeu sua mão e eu a peguei. – Só não vá brigar com seu pai por causa de mim, ok? Posso ir pra um hotel... o que me importa é só poder ficar com você, onde não interessa. – ele beijou minha testa.

- Eu não quero brigar com ele, só queria que ele me tratasse como adulta e não como uma garotinha. – resmunguei.

- Ele é pai Bella. – ele revirou os olhos. – Se um dia eu tiver uma filha, pode ter certeza que serei parecido ou algo do tipo.

Nós rimos.

Eu o puxei pra fora do quarto e fomos em direção a sala de jantar.

Como era de costumei, Charlie estava sentado lendo seu jornal.

- Bom dia Charlie! – o cumprimentei seca.

- Bom dia Sr. Swan. – Edward o cumprimentou educadamente.

- Eu ainda sou seu pai Isabella. – ele disse sem tirar os olhos do jornal e ignorando Edward totalmente. – Que eu saiba até eu morrer, pelo menos.

Ele ia mesmo querer me ver irritada? E na frente de Edward?

- Pai, eu não quero brigar com você. – falei – Então você pode, por favor, ser simpático? – pedi.

Ele largou o jornal e sorriu sinicamente.

- Podemos começar de novo? – eu perguntei e ele fez um gesto pra que eu prosseguisse.

Eu sai da sala de jantar e puxei Edward comigo. Na mesma hora voltamos de novo a sala.

- Bom dia Charlie! – eu forcei um sorriso.

- Bom dia Isabella! – ele sorriu também.

- Bom dia Sr. Swan. – Edward tentava segurar o riso.

- Bom dia... – meu pai deixou no ar.

- Edward. – ele estendeu a mão pro meu pai e ele a pegou, o cumprimentando num aperto de mãos. – Edward Cullen senhor.

- Ok Edward. Me desculpe pela indiscrição lá em cima. – meu pai disse.

Eu me sentei a mesa e Edward fez o mesmo.

- Não se preocupe Sr. Swan, creio que Isabella deveria ter avisado que eu viria com ela. – Edward disse sem graça.

- Também creio. – meu pai sussurrou. – Tomem café! – ele ordenou.

Eu me servi e Edward também.

Charlie voltou sua atenção pro jornal.

- Pai? – ele me fitou – Tem problema Edward ficar aqui?

- Não... – ele disse – Se não for no seu quarto! – ele sorriu.

- Você está sendo absurdo! – falei irritada.

- Edward, tem um hotel ótimo aqui perto e ... – cortei meu pai.

- Ok! Ele fica no de hóspedes! – dei o braço a torcer. – Mas fique ciente que de madrugada vou dormir na cama dele. – dei de ombros vitoriosa.

Meu pai ficou calado e Edward mais uma vez engasgou.

- Vai haver uma festa da empresa hoje no Wilshire Isabella e eu gostaria que você fosse! – meu pai disse. – Você também está convidado Edward.

- Ok, nós vamos! – eu disse e acabei de beber meu café.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Vou pegar um dos carros hoje. – eu disse a Charlie. – Vou mostrar a cidade ao Edward.

- Tudo bem querida. – Charlie se levantou – Pegue o que eu te dei de aniversário e que você rejeitou.

Ele veio até mim e deu um beijo na minha testa.

- Edward, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. – meu pai disse a ele. – Estarei de olho em vocês.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Não precisa se preocupar senhor. – Edward disse – Bella é muito importante pra mim.

Dessa vez quem engasgou foi eu.

Meu pai saiu da sala e acredito que de casa também.

- Quer dar uma volta? – perguntei a ele. – Acho que temos que comprar roupas novas pra festa.

- Seria ótimo! – ele disse animado.

Peguei a chave do "meu" carro e fomos pra garagem.

- Porra! Esse é seu carro? – Edward perguntou pasmo.

- Não é bem meu carro! Meu pai me deu, mas eu não aceitei. – dei de ombros.

Entramos e eu fui mostrar a cidade a ele.

Andamos pelas ruas de Beverly Hills e de Hollywood.

Mostrei a ele a famosa calçada da fama, o levei ao Cabrillo Marine Aquarium e depois fomos pra] Rodeo Drive fazer nossas compras.

Eu comprei um vestido, um par de sapatos de salto preto e algumas coisas de maquiagem. Edward comprou um terno completo e um par de sapatos preto, já que ele não tinha nenhum por aqui.

Estava chegando o final da tarde e achei que seria perfeito pra visitar o píer de Santa Monica.

Eu adorava aquele lugar. Podia estar lotado, ter uma multidão ali, mas me trazia paz e tranqüilidade. Eu ia muito lá com a minha mãe.

Comemos cachorro quente como verdadeiros americanos e bebemos Pepsi diet. Edward estava adorando fingir ser americano, ele disse que eu estava "americanizando" ele.

Brincamos em alguns brinquedos do parque e ficamos algumas horas sentados na areia trocando carinhos como se fossemos um casal de namorados.

- Não queria ir embora! – ele disse quebrando nosso silêncio.

- Por quê? – me virei e o olhei.

- Porque aqui você pode ser você comigo. Somos só nós dois. – ele disse triste.

- Edward, não comece! Vamos apenas curtir e o resto é o resto, depois a gente resolve. – voltei pra minha posição inicial fitando o infinito do mar.

Ele apertou mais seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e descansou seu queixo no meu ombro, encostando seu peito nas minhas costas.

- Eu nunca tinha visto o mar. – ele disse.

- Sério? – ele assentiu – Podemos tomar banho amanhã.

- Seria ótimo! – ele sorriu.

Eu poderia ficar uma eternidade ali, sentada, sem preocupações, sem problemas, sem o Emmett nos separando... nos seus braços envolvidos firmemente em minha cintura como se me protegesse do mundo, de tudo.

- Edward? – o chamei.

- Uhm?

- Promete que vamos continuar assim quando voltarmos pra Boston? – perguntei.

- Isso depende de você Bella. – ele disse. – Não de mim.

O pior que eu sabia disso, mas eu ainda não podia decidir. Era uma coisa grande, enorme.

Senti sua respiração próxima ao meu ouvido e então ele sussurrou.

- Meu coração é seu Isabella e eu vou esperar pacientemente você me entregar o seu.

Eu sorri com aquelas palavras.

Mas o que eu não sabia é que meu coração já era dele e infelizmente eu percebi tarde demais.


	10. Cap 9

Quando voltamos pra casa já havia anoitecido e meu pai já não estava em casa. Ele apenas deixou um recado com Dolores que era pra estarmos no hotel as 7.

Eu fui me arrumar e Edward cismou que ficaria no quarto de hóspedes. Tivemos até uma discussão por causa disso, mas ele disse que queria respeitar meu pai e que não cederia a minha chantagem emocional.

Então ele foi se arrumar no quarto de hóspedes e eu resolvi tomar um banho de banheira, já que eu estava com saudades da _minha_ banheira.

Quando acabei sequei meus cabelos no secador e resolvi deixá-los soltos.

Usei umas técnicas de maquiagem que Rose tinha me ensinado e fui me vestir.

Coloquei o vestido que comprei com Edward e calcei aquelas armas preta nos pés.

Eu nunca na minha vida tinha vestido algo tão feminino, tão ousado.

O vestido era vinho, de couro e tomara que caia. Ficava colado no meu corpo marcando minhas humildes curvas.

Até que eu gostei do resultado quando me olhei no espelho.

Ouvi batidas na porta do meu quarto.

- Entre! – eu já sabia que era Edward.

- Estou me sentindo ridículo nesse ter... – suas palavras sumiram quando ele me olhou. – Meu Deus! – ele arregalou aqueles lindos olhos azuis.

- Eu sei. – bufei passando meu Diamond. – Estou ridícula!

- Ridícula? – ele se aproximou de mim. – Na verdade eu não tenho palavras pra descrever como você está linda. – ele me beijou.

Um beijo cheio de desejo e que acendeu meu corpo na hora.

- Edward... nós temos que ir. – ele agora beijava e cheirava meu pescoço.

- Porra eu amo esse seu perfume! – ele fingiu não me escutar.

Começou a acariciar meus seios por cima do vestido, até que ele o abaixou e abocanhou meu seio direito.

- Isso é golpe baixo! – falei meio trêmula com a sensação da sua língua rodeando meus mamilos suavemente.

O empurrei.

- Você sabe que eu não agüento quando você me toca aqui. – puxei meu vestido, tapando meus seios de novo.

- Eu adoro ver você entregue a mim, apenas tocando-os. – ele pressionou meus seios por cima do vestido e eu gemi. – Tão fácil... – ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Idiota! – dei um tapa no seu ombro e peguei minha bolsa carteira. - Vamos?

Ele suspirou pesadamente e me estendeu a mão.

Fizemos o caminho até o hotel em silêncio. O único som no carro era Lifehouse que tocava no meu Ipod conectado ao rádio. Eu amava Lifehouse e Edward também.

Eu ofereci pra que ele dirigisse, mas ele não aceitou e depois eu me lembrei que ele não saberia dirigir na América, já que os britânicos dirigiam de uma forma esquisita e diferente da nossa.

Em poucos minutos chegamos ao hotel.

O manobrista abriu a porta do carro pra mim e eu lhe passei a chave do carro.

Edward me ofereceu seu braço e eu cruzei o meu no dele.

E assim seguimos pra dentro do salão no hotel onde estava sendo realizada a festa da empresa do meu pai.

- Vamos dançar? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo que havíamos chegado.

- Não acho uma boa ideia. – fiz uma careta.

- Uma música. Eu prometo. – ele me estendeu a mão e eu a peguei.

Fomos pro meio do salão, onde outros casais dançavam ao som de uma música lenta e Edward passou seu braço firmemente pela minha cintura. Eu automaticamente deixei minhas palmas deslizarem do seu peito até a sua nuca.

- Você está realmente linda. – ele disse.

O tom da sua voz era triste.

- Obrigada. Você também está muito bonito nesse terno. – falei. – Deveria vesti-lo mais vezes...fica... sexy em você. – mordi os lábios.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso lindo, mas em seguida seu rosto caiu.

- O que foi Edward? – perguntei tocando seu rosto.

- Como você vai me apresentar às pessoas Bella? – ele perguntou.

- Como um amigo? – não era uma afirmação. Eu perguntei e esperava que ele tivesse a resposta.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos e eu vi mágoa no seu olhar.

Ah merda!

- Eu preciso beber alguma coisa! – ele se virou e saiu, me deixando sozinha na pista de dança.

O que ele esperava que eu dissesse?

Como ele queria que eu o apresentasse? Custava ele me falar?

Era só o que faltava... magoei Edward Cullen.

Meu pai não conhecia Emmett, mas sabia da sua existência e eu agradeci mentalmente mil vezes por meu pai não me questionar por Edward dormir na minha cama, sendo que ele sabia que o nome do meu namorado era Emmett.

Merda!

Olhei em volta e não o vi.

Peguei uma taça de pro seco de um garçom que passava perto de mim e fui me sentar em nossa mesa.

- Isabella? – alguém me chamou assim que eu sentei a mesa.

Me virei pra olhar e era Lauren, uma das secretárias do meu pai.

Eu a odiava por saber que ela foi uma das muitas que passou pela cama dele.

- Oi. – fiz questão de ser seca.

- Quanto tempo! – ela sentou a mesa sem ser convidada. – A festa está ótima, não está?

Assenti.

- Charlie é bom em tudo que faz! – ela afirmou e eu pude sentir o veneno escorrendo junto com suas palavras.

- Tenho certeza disso! – falei amargamente.

- Aquele gatinho que está com você... é seu namorado? – ela perguntou.

- Não... er... um amigo. – ainda bem que Edward não estava na mesa pra ouvir isso.

- Que bom! – ela deu um gole na sua bebida e sorriu pra mim. – Então você não se importará se eu for falar com ele?

O ciúmes contorceu minha barriga.

- Fique a vontade Lauren! – forcei um sorriso.

Me levantei e peguei mais uma taça de pró seco.

Fui até um espaço aberto que tinha no salão, uma espécie de varanda e acendi um cigarro.

Depois disso minha festa foi um inferno.

Lauren achou Edward antes de mim e colou nele a festa inteira.

Meu sangue estava fervendo!

Da onde eu estava eu podia ver ela tão colada nele que parecia um corpo só.

Ele sabia que eu estava vendo, ele estava me vendo da onde estava e me provocava quando cochichava no ouvido dela ou passava a mão pela sua cintura.

Imbecil!

Perdi as contas de quantas taças de pro seco eu bebi e quantos cigarros eu fumei.

Só sabia que estava tonta e enjoada.

Isso que dá beber bebida cara, se fosse Heineken eu não estava mal.

Fui ao banheiro, passei um gloss e sequei o suor na minha nuca. Quando saí dei de cara com Edward.

- Saí da minha frente! – pedi educadamente.

- Não! – ele disse sério.

- O que você quer? – perguntei. – Qual a porra do seu problema?

- Você? – ele retrucou.

Eu o olhei incrédula.

Eu? Eu era seu problema?

- Bom saber Edward! – assenti magoada. – Seu problema acabou! Estou saindo da sua vida! – me desviei dele e saí.

- Bella? – ele me chamou, mas eu fingi que não ouvi e segui meu caminho.

Saí do hotel, fui até a calçada e pedi que meu manobrista trouxesse meu carro.

Uma vez dentro dele segui pra minha casa.

Fui até o bar do meu pai na sala de estar e me servi uma dose de Whisky, puro e sem gelo. Acendi um cigarro e me joguei no sofá.

Ele que fosse pro inferno!

Ele aquele charme, seu sotaque idiota, seu corpo, sua boca, a merda das suas mãos no meu corpo... pro inferno!

Idiota!

Minha vontade era de tacar o copo que eu segurava longe de tanta raiva.

Meu celular tocou. O peguei na minha bolsa e atendi. Era meu pai.

- Oi Charlie! – fui grossa.

- Onde você está Isabella? – ele perguntou.

- Em casa. Não estava me sentindo bem. – menti.

- Ok. Eu vou demorar por aqui e acho que nem sei se volto pra casa, portanto não se preocupe. – ele disse.

- Ok! – nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Meu celular voltou a tocar. Era Edward. Eu não atendi.

Meu celular apitou, era meu toque de mensagens.

"_Onde você está? Não te acho!"_

Respondi.

"_Talvez porque não quero ser encontrada!"_

Outra mensagem.

"_Me desculpe, ok? Nossa situação me tira do sério!"_

Respondi.

"_Não existe mais 'nossa situação'. Acabou Edward!"_

Outra mensagem.

"_Sei que não é isso que você quer. Não é o que __**eu**__ quero!"_

Não respondi.

Eu realmente não queria que ele se afastasse de mim.

De uma forma doentia e masoquista eu precisava dele. Eu _queria_ ele.

"_Bella, eu estou sem carteira e sei que você está em casa. Só me passe o endereço. Preciso pegar minhas coisas e ir pra um hotel."_

Merda!

Eu o trouxe pra Los Angeles, não podia deixá-lo largado, sozinho e sem dinheiro.

Merda de coração mole!

Juro que minha vontade era deixá-lo dormir na rua.

Peguei a chave do meu carro e dirigi de volta ao hotel.

Quando entrei no salão, agora um pouco mais vazio, Edward estava sentado numa mesa sozinho.

- Vamos, vim te pegar! – cutuquei seu ombro.

- Obrigado! – ele pediu.

- Não me agradeça! – falei. – Só não quero morrer de remorso se acontecer alguma coisa com você.

Me virei e saí andando. Eu esperava que ele me seguisse.

Entrei no carro e fiquei esperando ele entrar.

- Bella... – ele começou quando se sentou no banco do carona, mas eu o interrompi.

- Não quero ouvir Edward! – falei pra ele e liguei o rádio no último volume.

O silêncio era esmagador entre nós dois.

Tocava Take me away do Lifehouse!

Eu adorava essa música... mas hoje, na atual situação que eu me encontrava, ela me fez chorar.

" (...)

Eu tento seguir meu caminho em direção a você

Mais ainda me sinto tão perdida

Não sei o que mais posso fazer

Eu já vi tudo isso

E isso nunca foi o suficiente

Isso continua me deixando precisar de você

Leve-me embora

Leve-me embora

Não tenho mais nada a dizer

Apenas me leve embora

Não desista de mim ainda

Não esqueça quem eu sou

Eu sei que ainda não cheguei até lá

Mas não me deixe ficar sozinho aqui

Dessa vez o que eu quero é você

Não há mais ninguém que possa ocupar seu lugar

Eu já vi tudo isso e nunca é o suficiente

Isso continua me deixando precisar de você"

Quando chegamos em casa fui correndo pro meu quarto e me joguei na minha cama.

Eu estava com raiva de mim por me permitir gostar dele, gostar de estar com ele. Raiva por só ele saber como me tocar, me satisfazer.

Raiva dele por tentar fazer ciúmes barato em mim. Quem ele pensa que é? Logo com aquela vadia da Lauren.

Eu detestava que alguém me visse chorando. Eu não gostava que as pessoas me achassem fraca, vulnerável ou ficassem com pena de mim.

- Posso entrar? – ouvi a voz de Edward. – Por favor?

Eu nada disse. Nem me mexer eu me mexi.

Senti o colchão afundar ao meu lado e logo depois suas mãos nos meus cabelos.

- Me desculpe Bella! Eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu... – o cortei.

- Pára! – pedi levantando meu rosto do travesseiro. – Você tem razão. Eu sou um problema pra você. Nós somos um problema... isso não é certo.

- Eu não me importo se é certo ou errado Bella. Não se você estiver do meu lado. – ele esticou sua mão e tirou uns fios de cabelos que estavam grudados no meu rosto por causa das lágrimas. – Eu nunca vou me perdoar por te deixar triste assim. Me desculpe.

- Edward... – ele colocou seu dedo indicador nos meus lábios.

- Só me deixe te amar, não estou te pedindo nada, além disso. Só deixe eu ficar do seu lado... apenas te amar. – ele sussurrou. – Eu não preciso de uma definição pra estar ao seu lado. Você pode até me chamar de amante se quiser. – nós rimos – mas não me prive da sua presença... eu não sei se consigo.

_Eu também!_ – pensei, mas não falei.

- Edward... eu estou confusa não quero magoar o Emmett, mas acabo magoando você e isso me mata por dentro. Você é especial pra mim, mas se eu te faço mal eu acho que seria muito egoísta da minha parte querer que você ficasse comigo... eu não quero te fazer sofrer. Eu gosto de você...

_Mas do que eu gostaria._ – quis acrescentar, mas me calei.

- Bella... – ele suspirou e me abraçou.

Sua respiração quente atingiu meu pescoço causando um arrepio e logo depois ele deu um beijo no mesmo lugar.

Ele arrastou a ponta do seu nariz até meu ouvido e então ele cantou pra mim, numa voz rouca e sussurrada.

- Cause you're all I want. (_Pois você é tudo que eu quero_) – sua mão entrou por baixo do meu cabelo. - You're all I need. (_Você é tudo que eu preciso_) – ele cheirou meu pescoço. - You're everything, everything. (_Você é tudo, tudo_).

Reconheci na hora o refrão de Everything do Lifehouse.

Devo confessar, essa música cantada na voz rouca e britânica de Edward ficava bem melhor que a versão original.

Resolvi devolver na mesma moeda.

Me afastei dele e olhei nos seus olhos.

- And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? (_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você e não me comover com você? Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?)._ – sussurrei pra ele.

De forma nenhuma eu cantaria. Minha voz é péssima!

Ele me encarou com aqueles incríveis e intrigantes olhos verdes e me puxou pro seu colo. Me acomodei ali, de frente pra ele, uma perna de cada lado da sua cintura.

- Faz amor comigo Edward. – pedi mordendo meus lábios.

Ele segurou meu cabelo pela minha nuca e me beijou.

Um beijo, intenso e cheio de sentimento... cheio de amor.

Ele se afastou dos meus lábios somente pra deitar meu corpo na cama e se encaixou entre minhas pernas.

Foi gentilmente a lateral do meu corpo, abrindo o zíper do meu vestido. Ergui um pouco do meu corpo pra ajudá-lo na tarefa de tirá-lo.

Sua boca veio urgente aos meus lábios, me beijando, mas dessa vez o beijo era carregado de desejo, de tesão. Mas mesmo assim sua língua era gentil, era quase um carinho que ela fazia ao tocar na minha.

Edward nunca havia me tocado assim. Seu carinho, sua dedicação por mim estava em cada gesto, em cada toque. Suave, mas intenso.

Ele afastou sua boca da minha e eu soltei um muxoxo de decepção.

Nada do que eu havia provado se comparava a boca de Edward. Nada. Seu gosto era único... cigarros, menta e alguma coisa que só ele tinha.

Seus beijos desceram pelo meu pescoço até se encontrarem nos meus seios.

Ele me torturou lenta e deliciosamente. Sua língua saboreava minha pele, enquanto suas mãos me apartavam no mesmo local.

- Deus! Eu... assim não vou agüentar! – gemi.

Ele sabia exatamente onde me tocar, onde me dava prazer.

Ele sabia conduzir meu corpo com maestria. Só ele, apenas ele.

- Eu não quero que você agüente _baby_! – ele sussurrou.

- Edward... eu quero você! – mordi meus lábios.

Passei minhas mãos por seu terno e ele caiu deslizando pelos seus ombros. Desfiz o nó da sua gravata e desabotoei sua camisa, fazendo ela cair no mesmo movimento que seu terno em cima da cama.

- Sem pressa Bella. – ele pediu enquanto minhas mãos passeavam por seu peito nu. – Eu quero te amar sem pressa.

Eu apenas assenti. Aquele momento não precisava de palavras.

Ele continuou seu caminho de beijos parando na minha barriga. Sua língua continuava a me saborear e eu senti suas mãos no elástico da minha calcinha.

Ele a desceu, passando ela lentamente pelas minhas penas. Seus dedos tocavam minha pele suavemente deixando um rastro de fogo no local.

Ele jogou minha calcinha pra fora da cama e me invadiu com dois dos seus longos e maravilhosos dedos.

Eu corpo sofria por antecipação. Eu precisava dele, precisava de um contato, um atrito, qualquer coisa que me fizesse explodir chamando seu nome.

Depois dos carinhos que ele fez nos meus seios, eu estava perto, bem perto do meu ápice. Eu só precisava de mais um estímulo.

Involuntariamente minha mão desceu pelo meu corpo e eu alcancei meu sexo, enquanto Edward mordia e apertava com vontade a parte interna das minhas coxas.

- Hey! – ele me repreendeu. – Seria um pecado se fosse fizesse isso. – ele disse tentando ficar sério. - Eu estou aqui _baby_! – deu meu sorriso preferido.

- Edward... eu não agüento mais. – resmunguei.

Ele me invadiu de novo com seus dedos, se movimentando deliciosamente dentro de mim.

Eu impulsionei meu quadril, rebolando na sua mão, pra aumentar aquele contato.

Fechei meus olhos e aproveitei a sensação. Não era como tê-lo dentro de mim, mas diminuía minha angustia.

Senti sua barba por fazer, aquela barba linda e loira que eu amava, roçar na minha virilha e abri meus olhos.

Oh Deus! Ele não ia fazer isso? Ia?

Senti sua respiração quente no meu sexo e só aquilo já me fez gemer.

- Edward não! – pedi, mas minha voz não convencia nem a mim.

Ele fingiu não me ouvir e passou sua língua em toda a extensão do meu sexo.

- Você é deliciosa! – ele sussurrou. – Minha! – apertou minha coxa e voltou a me atacar com sua boca.

Seus movimentos eram sutis e aquilo estava me enlouquecendo. Ele me mordia, sugava e lambia como se só existisse aquilo no mundo, como se fosse apenas nós.

Eu já tinha passado por essa experiência antes, mas nunca, nada se comparava a intensidade do que Edward estava me proporcionando.

Não demorei muito e explodi num orgasmo violento, maravilhoso.

Me apoiei nos meus cotovelos a tempo de ver aqueles cabelos bagunçados saindo do meio das minhas pernas.

- Sabe que isso não vai ficar assim. – falei.

- Não? – ele me olhou com malícia. – E o que você tem em mente Swan?

Eu o empurrei e ele se deitou no lado oposto que eu estava.

O ajudei a se livrar da calça social e de sua boxer branca.

Arfei ao ver todo aquele volume pra mim. Eu não estava acostumada, nunca me acostumaria a ter Edward pra mim. Nunca me saciaria dele. Nunca.

O segurei entre minhas mãos e comecei a estimulá-lo lentamente.

- Vai me torturar? – ele perguntou fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça pra trás.

- Não. – umedeci meus lábios. – Apenas te dar prazer.

Dito isso eu o acomodei na minha boca. Minúscula, comparada ao comprimento de Edward.

Ajudei os movimentos com minha mão na base do seu membro ao mesmo tempo em que minha língua passeava por ele ainda dentro da minha boca.

- Porra Bella! – ele arfou. – Caralho!

Eu continuei, sabendo que ele estava enlouquecido, assim como ele me deixou minutos atrás.

- Pára! – ele pediu saindo da minha boca.

Não tive como conter um resmungo de insatisfação.

- Não me leve a mal... – ele disse – Estava... porra... gostoso pra caralho, mas eu te quero de outro jeito.

Ele veio engatinhando por cima de mim como um felino caçando sua presa.

- E como seria Cullen? – bati meus cílios.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Dentro de você _baby_! – senti sua língua úmida e quente percorrer toda a extensão da minha orelha.

Eu o empurrei novamente e sentei em seu quadril sem que nos encaixássemos.

Eu não queria apenas transar com ele. Eu queria passar pra ele segurança. A segurança dos meus sentimentos por ele. Ainda estavam meio nublados, mas a cada dia eu tinha mais certeza sobre eles.

Eu o amava.

Não dá forma como um dia eu amei o Emmett.

Eu o amava incondicionalmente, apaixonadamente... era como um órgão vital, que se fosse arrancado de mim, eu não sobreviveria.

Deus! Como eu o amo e preciso dele.

Me ergui e quando sentei em seu colo novamente nos encaixamos, gemendo juntos ao sentir como nos completávamos perfeitamente.

Comecei a subir e descer em seu colo lentamente.

Uma de suas mãos nunca deixou meu rosto, enquanto seus olhos me queimavam com seu olhar e a sua outra mão estava na base da minha coluna, me sustentando, me guiando.

- Oh Edward! – gemi quando ele soltou a mão que estava na minha coluna e acariciou meu seio.

- Vem pra mim Bella! – ele pediu.

Pela sua pulsação dentro de mim eu sabia que ele estava próximo do seu ápice.

Aumentamos as investidas e logo senti meu corpo todo se arrepiar, uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo e eu não ia agüentar, ia explodir.

Deus! Como eu precisava dele, o queria.

Eu precisava externar isso... me queimava por dentro.

Ele levou seu polegar ao meu ponto sensível e eu não agüentei, explodindo num orgasmo intenso.

Continuei a investir nele.

Ele se concentrava em nossas investidas e seus olhos estavam apertados numa única linha.

- Ed...olha...pra mim! – pedi no meio de gemidos.

Ele abriu os olhos e me fitou. Seus olhos estavam escuros de desejo.

Segurei seu rosto com as minhas duas mãos e deixei que meus sentimentos ultrapassassem todas as barreiras criadas por mim e irrompessem pela minha boca.

- Eu te amo! – sussurrei.

E aquilo foi o suficiente pra ele se derramar dentro de mim.

Ainda ficamos naquela posição.

Ele sentado e eu em seu colo, nossos corpos ainda estavam encaixados perfeitamente e sua cabeça estava no vão dos meus seios.

- Eu te amo Isabella! – ele finalmente me olhou e confirmou que meu sentimento por ele era recíproco. – Nos dê uma chance. – ele pediu.

Eu o beijei com todo amor e carinho que eu pudesse demonstrá-lo naquele momento.

- Vem vamos dormir. – o puxei pra deitarmos. – Amanhã vou te levar a praia.

Ele deitou e eu me aninhei ao seu peito.

- Bella? – ele me chamou.

- Dorme! – brinquei dando uma risada.

Eu estava exausta e acreditava que ele também.

- Como nós vamos ficar? – ele perguntou cauteloso.

Levantei minha cabeça e o olhei.

- Podemos conversar amanhã? – mordi meus lábios. – Meus olhos estão lutando comigo pra ficarem abertos. – sorri.

- Tudo bem. – ele desviou seu olhar do meu e olhou pro outro lado do quarto.

- Boa Noite! – eu disse.

- Boa Noite! – ele devolveu tocando meus lábios com os seus.

Logo eu dormi, ou melhor, apaguei.

Amanhã nós conversaríamos sobre "nós".

Eu já havia decidido... era ele que eu queria.

Foda-se estabilidade e segurança.

Eu queria viver... queria amar e ser amada. E no momento quem me proporcionava isso era Edward. Se pra isso eu tivesse que passar por instabilidade, ou viver loucamente, eu toparia, desde que ele estivesse ao meu lado.

Eu amava Emmett, mas não mais como homem. Acho que ficou um carinho por tudo que passamos juntos, eu não podia negar, nós tínhamos uma história e nada, nem ninguém apagaria que Emmett já fez parte da minha vida.

Eu fui muito feliz com ele, mas não era mais.

Não era mais ele quem me completava, quem eu amava... era Edward.

Amanhã eu o levaria a praia, tomaríamos Frozen Yogurt na Santa Monica Boulevard e andaríamos de patins no píer.

Tem anos que eu não ando de patins no píer.

Me mexi, me aproximando mais dele.

Eu não queria que houvesse mais espaço entre a gente, eu não queria mais nenhuma, por menor que fosse, distância nos separando.

Mesmo inconsciente eu senti seus braços me apertando mais contra eles.

E ali eu percebi que estava tudo bem, que tudo ficaria bem.

Desde que estivéssemos juntos.


	11. Cap 10

Acordei com o sol da Califórnia entrando pela minha janela.

Sorri ao lembrar da noite passada.

Toda nossa entrega, todo nosso amor. Eu nunca fui uma pessoal muito romântica, ou que ligasse pra todas as coisas que uma mulher "normal" liga, mas Edward me vira do avesso, me fascina...

Pela primeira vez nós fizemos amor e foi tão intensamente gostoso quando apenas transávamos como loucos porque alguém estava pra chegar em casa.

Me virei preguiçosamente pro lado pra alcançar Edward, mas ele não estava ali.

Onde ele estaria?

Será que ele tinha ido pro quarto de hóspedes por causa do meu pai?

Me levantei e vesti uma roupa qualquer que estava espalhada pelo meu quarto.

Fui ao banheiro, nada.

Percorri todos os quartos de hóspedes, nada.

Fui até a cozinha. De repente ele estava tomando café ou apenas me esperando acordado na companhia da única pessoa acordada da casa.

Mas ele também não estava lá.

- Bom dia Dolores. – a cumprimentei.

- Bom dia menina Swan. – ela também me cumprimentou.

- Você viu o Edward? – ela me olhou confusa. – Er... meu amigo, ele estava aqui... – ela me cortou.

- Ah sim! – ela bateu na testa. – Um amor de menino aquele garoto – ela disse – Ele saiu cedo menina e mandou que eu te entregasse isso. – ela me entregou um envelope branco com meu nome escrito com a letra desenhada de Edward na frente.

Eu peguei o envelope e a agradeci.

Saiu?

Pra onde? Ele não conhecia ninguém em Los Angeles!

De repente ele foi pra um hotel por causa do meu pai.

Ou será que ele tinha saído com meu pai?

De repente Charlie o chamou pra sair e conhecendo Edward, ele jamais recusaria.

Subi até o meu quarto e me sentei na minha cama.

Abri o envelope e de dentro tirei uma carta.

Eu comecei a ler e meu coração ameaçou parar naquele momento.

"_Isabella, Me desculpe. Por tudo. Eu não devia ter entrado na sua vida e bagunçado ela do jeito que eu fiz. Eu não devia ter me permitido me apaixonar por você na intensidade que aconteceu. Eu queria lutar, eu tento lutar, mas você está impregnada em mim de uma forma assustadora, enorme. Na verdade eu não sinto por mim, apenas não queria te ver infeliz. E eu sei que é a ele que você ama, então estou saindo da sua vida. Eu só, apenas quero que você seja feliz, mesmo que isso implique você não estar ao meu lado. Eu não vou ser egoísta ao ponto de fazê-la ficar comigo estando infeliz. Eu sou capaz de viver longe de você, pode acreditar, estou repetindo isso como um mantra no avião, mas é mentira. Eu não posso. Acho que nunca poderei. Me desculpe por fazer isso por uma carta, mas eu não conseguiria se eu estivesse encarando seus incríveis olhos verdes que me fazem enxergar sua alma, seu coração. Me desculpe, eu apenas não conseguiriam. Eu te amo de uma forma tão devastadora que está me machucando e o que mais me dói é saber que você não me ama como você ama ele, não me olha como você olha pra ele. Me sinto culpado por sentir inveja dele, mas não consigo evitar, ele tem você e você é tudo que eu quero._

_Um sonho inalcançável._

_Eu te amo. Apenas seja feliz._

_Edward"._

O que ele fez? Ou melhor. Porque ele fez isso?

Passei a mão desesperadamente pelos cabelos no mesmo instante que minhas lágrimas caiam sobre a folha de papel.

Não Edward, por favor!

Peguei meu celular e liguei pra ele. Caixa de mensagem.

Resolvi deixar um recado. Eu sabia que ele nunca ouvia seus recados da Caixa de mensagens, mas não custava nada tentar.

"_Edward, porque fez isso? E tudo o que passamos ontem? Por favor, se estiver em LA volta!"_ – a mensagem foi cortada por um pii.

Depois de tudo que nós vivemos ontem. Depois de eu ter finalmente enxergado que eu o amava, ele ia embora achando que eu conseguiria ser feliz sem ele?

Mandei uma mensagem de texto.

"_Eu te amo Ed. Como posso ser feliz sem você?"_

Segundos depois ele me respondeu.

"_Você está me ferindo dizendo isso Isabella! Por favor, só diga quando for de coração"_

Ele estava duvidando de mim?

Eu não acredito!

Eu precisava voltar pra casa. Precisava conversar com ele.

Precisava terminar com Emmett.

Liguei pro aeroporto mais não conseguiram trocar minha passagem, todos os vôos estavam lotados.

_Só algumas horas!_ – pensei.

À noite eu estaria em Boston, nós íamos conversar e nos acertar.

Não consegui fazer mais nada naquele dia. Estava me sentindo uma inválida.

Me falta o ar... me faltava ele.

E ele estava me dando um gelo.

Eu merecia, não posso negar, afinal ele sempre correu atrás de mim e agora eu teria que correr atrás dele. Era isso que ele queria?

Eu correria se fosse preciso. Eu me humilharia se ele quisesse.

Eu faria qualquer coisa pra derrubar o muro de gelo que ele estava construindo entre a gente naquele momento.

Eu tinha a informação mais importante. Ele me amava e isso bastava pra eu lutar por ele, assim como ele lutava por mim.

Comecei a guarda minhas coisas que estavam fora da mala e no meio da minha bagunça achei uma camisa xadrez dele.

Instantaneamente a coloquei no nariz e aspirei seu cheio.

Desodorante masculino e cigarros.

Inspirei mais uma vez na intenção daquele cheiro grudar em mim e nunca mais sair.

A saudade dele me atingiu como uma flecha e eu guardei a camisa cuidadosamente na minha mala.

Desci com ela e encontrei meu pai na sala.

- Me leva ao aeroporto? – pedi.

- Já? Não é à noite seu vôo? – ele quis saber.

- É mais, vou ficar por lá... dar uma volta. – mordi os lábios.

- O que está acontecendo Isabella? Aquele garoto saiu daqui de casa quase de madrugada e... – eu o cortei.

- Pai, eu só tenho que resolver umas coisas... er... colocá-las no lugar. – mordi meus lábios.

Eu estava conversando com meu pai? Não acredito!

- Tem a ver com ele? – eu assenti – E acredito que com Emmett também? – assenti mais uma vez. – Ok, eu te levo. – ele se levantou e pegou a chave da sua Mercedes.

Eu agradeci e entramos no carro.

Charlie não falou mais nada, me deixou no LAX e foi embora.

Graças a Deus a hora voou e logo era noite.

Quando chamaram meu vôo eu quase saí correndo pro portão de embarque e quando o avião demorou pra decolar, minha vontade era de socar uma das aeromoças com aquela cara de tranqüilidade diante da minha aflição.

Finalmente Boston.

Peguei um táxi e fui pra casa, já passavam das 10 da noite.

Pra minha decepção apenas Emmett estava em casa.

- Oi lindinha! – ele pulou do sofá e correu até a porta me dando um abraço apertado.

_Lugar errado! Pessoa errada!_ – minha consciência gritou.

Eu até ri, porque há dias atrás esses eram os braços certos e hoje não mais.

- Oi Emm! – o cumprimentei retribuindo o abraço.

Ele se afastou e tentou me beijar, mas eu desviei dele.

- O que houve? – ele me encarou preocupado.

- Não precisamos conversar Emmett. – falei sem olhá-lo.

Ele segurou minha mão e me puxou até o sofá.

- O que houve Bella? Você está estranha há semanas. – ele mexeu em uma mecha do meu cabelo.

Oh Deus! Me dá coragem!

- Emmett eu te amo, mas acho que não é da mesma forma. – desviei meus olhos dos dele. – Eu estou tão confusa... não quero te magoar, mas acabo machucando a mim, entende?

- É outra pessoa? – ele perguntou me fazendo olhar pra ele. – Olha pra mim Bella, não se envergonhe disso. – ele pediu.

- Eu preciso de um tempo Emm. – o olhei – Pra colocar as coisas no lugar, sabe? Me desculpe, mas eu não posso mais continuar assim, me machucando pra te preservar. Eu sei que pode soar meio egoísta da minha parte, mas eu não posso mais... está me matando.

- Está tudo bem Bella! – ele me abraçou e beijou meus cabelos. – Só não se afaste de mim, ok? – eu assenti – Eu realmente amo você como há 3 anos atrás, mas não posso te negar esse espaço, ele é seu e se você me quiser de voltar sempre terá.

- Obrigada! – pedi. – Você é incrível, sempre foi.

Ele levantou sua mão e secou uma das minhas lágrimas.

- Vou pegar umas coisas e dormir na casa do Kevin. – ele disse.

- Não precisa! Essa é a sua casa. – argumentei.

- Não. – ele sorriu – É sua e eu disse que te daria esse espaço. – ele se levantou. – Depois eu vejo o que fazer.

Então ele saiu e entrou no quarto que antes era nosso.

Eu não sabia o que fazer além de chorar.

Eu acabava de magoar uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Meu melhor amigo acima de tudo.

Merda!

Acredito que a situação não pode ficar pior do que já está.

Emmett saiu do quarto segurando sua mochila e os olhos vermelhos, provavelmente ele tinha chorado.

Isso fez meu peito doer mais ainda. Eu o estava fazendo sofrer.

Mas valia a pena acabar com seu sofrimento e ser eu a pessoa a sofrer?

Eu precisava ser feliz. Eu queria ser feliz e pra isso eu precisava de Edward.

- Já vou. – ele disse parando na sala. – Eu já liguei pro Kevin e vou ficar lá essa noite. Sabe onde me encontrar se precisar.

Eu fui até ele e o abracei.

- Me desculpe por isso Emm. – pedi mais uma vez.

-Está tudo bem lindinha. Eu vou esperar você voltar. – ele tocou seus lábios nos meus e se foi.

Fui até meu quarto e tirei minha roupa.

Eu precisava de um banho de banheira.

Fiquei pelo que me pareceram horas lá dentro, só saí porque a água já estava fria.

Sequei meus cabelos na toalha e coloquei a camisa xadrez d e Edward e uma calcinha.

Onde ele estava?

Liguei pro seu celular, nada.

Mandei uma mensagem.

"_Preciso falar com vc. Onde vc está?"_

Segundos depois a resposta.

"_Em um bar"_

Mandei outra.

"_Em Boston? Pq estou em casa."_

Ele respondeu.

"_Estou em Boston. Vá dormir Bella, irei chegar tarde."_

Eu estava começando a sentir falta do _meu_ Edward.

O que era romântico, atencioso, que estava sempre me dizendo coisas lindas e me amando...

Mas o que você queria Bella? Que ele ficasse a vida toda correndo atrás de você?

Errado!

Deitei na minha cama e liguei a TV. Minha intenção era que ela me mantivesse acordada, mas o efeito foi contrário e logo eu dormi.

Acordei horas depois assustada e a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar o relógio.

4:45 da madrugada.

Me levantei e fui até o quarto de Edward. Vazio. Sua cama estava feita do jeito que eu a forrei na sexta de manhã.

Fui até a sala e vi seus sapatos ao lado do sofá e sua carteira na mesa de centro.

Ele estava em casa?

Mas onde?

Ah não! Ele não faria isso comigo! Não mesmo!

Peguei uma cerveja e acendi um cigarro.

Minhas mãos tremiam e minha vontade era socar a porta de Rose e entrar lá dentro.

E então, quando eu pensava que nada faria aquela situação piorar eu ouvi os gemidos vindos do quarto da Rose.

_Ele não faria isso comigo!_ – eu repetia como um mantra enquanto minhas lágrimas saiam frenéticas dos meus olhos.

_Não é ele! Não é ele!_ – eu inventei outro mantra.

Eu fiquei ali na sala, ouvindo aquela vadia gemer, provavelmente estando onde eu queria estar nesse momento.

Eu devia ser o tipo mais sujo de masoquista que existe.

Eu não me permiti levantar. Eu queria ficar ali, ouvindo a tortura que ele queria que eu passasse.

Ele estava me dando o troco e pela altura que os gemidos eram proferidos, ele fazia questão que eu soubesse que era ele ali.

Eu reconheceria seus gemidos, seu arfar rouco ou os sons que sua garganta fazia durante o sexo mesmo de ouvidos tampados.

Acendi mais um cigarro e fiquei ali.

Eu não tinha força pra levantar, na verdade minha vontade era arrombar aquela porta e socar a cara dele, mas eu não conseguia.

Eu estava entorpecida pela dor que ele queria que eu sentisse.

_Você conseguiu!_ – pensei. – _Está doendo... demais. É insuportável!_

Sim, era insuportável saber que ele estava na cama com outra depois de se declarar pra mim, depois de termos feito amor e depois que eu terminei com meu namorado pra ficar com ele.

_Não é ele! Se acalme! Não é ele!_ – pensei mais uma vez.

Mas quando a porta do quarto da Rose se abriu todas as minhas esperanças se esvaíram.

Era ele.

Pela expressão que ele fez ao me ver, eu podia jurar que sua intenção era que eu nunca soubesse que ele esteve na cama de Rose.

Apaguei meu cigarro lentamente e me levantei.

- Porque você fez isso? – perguntei calmamente.

- Eu não devo satisfação a você! – ele disse com escárnio.

- Não? NÃO EDWARD? E toda aquela porra de "te amo" e tudo o que aconteceu no sábado? – falei alterada.

- Isabella, não piore as coisas! – ele disse.

Eu? Piorar? Ele acabou com tudo! E eu que ia piorar?

Me sentei no sofá derrotada e deixei que mais lágrimas saíssem dos meus olhos.

Ah como eu detestava isso.

- Eu disse que te amava Edward e ao contrário do que você pensa foi de coração. – funguei. – Mas você pode ficar tranqüilo porque você acabou de fuder com a porra do meu coração.

Me levantei pra sair, mas ele me segurou.

- Você falou aquilo quando estava tendo um orgasmo Bella. Como você queria que eu acreditasse? – ele fez uma careta.

- Você podia ter me perguntado depois... eu... eu... podia ter te dito depois. – falei. – Quando acordei e você não estava lá eu me senti perdida... é assim que eu me sinto sem você. Eu vim atrás de você, terminei com Emmett por você e olha onde estamos. – pausei. – Não importa, isso não importa mais!

- Você terminou com o Emmett? – ele perguntou chocado.

- Isso não importa mais Edward! – falei triste – Você acabou com qualquer coisa que existia entre a gente... você... não devia ter feito isso. – falei entre os dentes.

- O que você queria que eu pensasse? – ele gritou. - Ehn? Eu sabia que quando voltaríamos você iria pros braços dele. DELE e não os meus. – ele gritava mais. – Porra Bella! Como você acha que eu me sentia?

- Há semanas que eu não transo com ele Edward. Desde que me apaixonei por você. – falei. – Ninguém me tocou além de você.

Me soltei do seu braço e ia saindo da sala, mas me virei pra ele ao lembrar que eu não havia lhe respondido uma pergunta.

- Agora eu sei como você se sentia quando sabia que eu estava com ele. – sequei minhas lágrimas. – Destruído...

- Bella, me perdoe... – o cortei.

- Você não me deve satisfações lembra? – forcei um sorriso pra ele.

Saí da sala e fui até o quarto de Rose.

Ela estava sentada em sua casa, visivelmente alterada.

- Bella, me desculpe, nós... – a cortei.

- Pára Rose! – pedi. Minha calma me assustava. – Amanhã quando eu acordar não quero vestígios de que um dia você morou aqui.

Me virei e sai do seu quarto.

Edward ainda estava sentado na sala. Eu passei por ele sem ao menos olhá-lo.

Entrei no meu quarto mais esqueci de trancar a porta e logo Edward entrava por ele.

- Me deixe sozinha! – pedi.

Meus soluços sendo abafados pelo travesseiro no meu rosto.

Senti suas mãos no meu cabelo e fiquei puta.

Ele realmente achava que tinha o direito de me tocar depois de comer aquela vadia na minha casa?

- Não toque em mim Edward! – pedi levantando meu rosto e o encarando.

- Bella, apenas me escuta. – ele pediu.

- Escutar? – disse irritada – O quê? Que você comeu a Rose porque queria se vingar de mim? Que ela se ofereceu e você coitadinho não conseguiu resistir? – ele me olhava com olhos marejados. – Sai do meu quarto Edward! Agora!

Ele se levantou e ficou em pé me olhando.

- Eu fui um idiota! – ele passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente. – Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar porque... eu te amo Bella.

- VAI PRO INFERNO EDWARD! – gritei. – Sai do meu quarto!

Ele saiu.

Não só do meu quarto como da minha vida.

Naquela noite pensei que fosse morrer. A dor no meu peito era insuportável.

Eu estava sozinha!

Emmett tinha ido embora e Edward e Rose me traíram.

Eu não tinha ninguém, apenas a dor no meu peito que parecia me partir em tantos pedaços que eu nem conseguia contá-los.

Não sei como, mas num certo momento eu consegui dormir.

Eu só pedia que quando eu acordasse no outro dia, eu percebesse que tudo não passou de um pesadelo e eu acordaria em seus braços.


	12. Cap 11

**4 meses depois...**

A semana depois daquele fato foram as piores da minha vida. Nunca senti coisa parecida. Fiquei dias sozinha. Não havia ninguém no apartamento comigo.

Quem me ajudou?

Emmett.

Aquilo na verdade serviu pra que eu enxergasse as coisas com clareza.

Pra que eu percebesse que uma paixão idiota nunca vai superar um amor verdadeiro, por isso, eu tinha voltado pra Emmett.

Meu porto seguro, meu lar.

Rose foi embora no dia seguinte como eu havia mandado e eu nunca mais a vi, mas Edward ainda morava com a gente.

Por quê?

Não me pergunte isso. Eu não sei responder.

Eu poderia até me enganar dizendo que ele ficou pela insistência de Emmett, afinal eles ainda eram amigos e graças a Deus Emmett estava por fora de toda a situação. Ou eu poderia dizer que ele ficou porque não tinha pra onde ir... poderia citar vários motivos na verdade.

Mas no fundo eu sei que ele é tão masoquista quanto eu e que nós não queríamos ficar longe um do outro.

Eu não posso mentir, estava feliz por ele estar ali, mesmo quando ele trazia alguma vadia pro seu quarto e fazia com ela o que eu imaginei ser comigo por muitas noites.

Mas agora não. Eu havia superado Edward e minha vida seguia em frente.

Só não conseguia falar com ele ainda. Doía um pouco em meu peito ouvir sua voz, estar tão perto e não poder tocá-lo.

Emmett estava por fora da situação, mas percebia nossa hostilidade e quando ele me perguntava eu o dizia que eu odiava Edward por ter magoado minha grande amiga Rose.

Graças a Deus ele não me perguntou por que Rose foi embora, porque sinceramente eu não saberia o que responder.

Hoje era 13 de maio. Aniversário de Edward e todos iam pra uma boate no centro de Boston.

A Gypsy é uma espécie de bar e boate super badalada em Boston.

- Vamos lindinha, por favor? – Emmett me implorava.

Estávamos chegando em casa depois de ir ao mercado, no final da tarde.

- Já disse que não vou Emm. – disse irritada.

- Mas eu quero ir, o Ed é meu amigo e não será a mesma coisa sem você. – ele disse me abraçando e cheirando meu pescoço.

- Você está quase me convencendo. – sorri ao sentir sua mão no meu seio por cima da blusa.

- Jura? – ele perguntou com um tom de malícia na voz. – Posso ser mais persuasivo se você quiser. – ele sussurrou me imprensando contra o encosto do sofá.

Eu o abracei com minhas pernas e braços sentando no encosto e o puxei pra um beijo.

Eu juro que tentava não comparar Emmett com Edward, mas era inevitável, não conseguia.

Ouvimos uma garganta ser limpa atrás de nós e vi por cima do ombro de Emmett que era Edward.

- Podem usar o quarto pra isso? – ele perguntou num tom grosseiro.

Emm me ajudou a descer do encosto do sofá e me abraçou de lado.

- Desculpa cara! – ele disse a Edward, que me encarava - Consegui ser persuasivo o bastante pra te convencer? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu mordi meus lábios e assenti.

- Então vá se arrumar. – ele bateu na minha bunda e eu fui pro quarto.

A todo momento eu abstraí a presença de Edward perto de mim.

Tomei um longo banho de banheira e fui até me closet.

Não fazia a mínima ideia do que vestir.

Acabei optando por um vestido preto com um decote super generoso e saia de tachinhas e umas sandálias pretas que subiam pelo tornozelo.

Prendi meus cabelos pra trás num coque hiper mal feito e fiz uma maquiagem preta nos olhos.

Quando comprei esse vestido achei que nunca ia usá-lo na minha vida, mas achei a ocasião perfeita.

- Uau! – Emmett disse assim que eu entrei na sala. – Você não pode sair assim! Isso amostra tudo. – ele tocou no decote do meu vestido.

- Ninguém vai ver nada além do que eu permitir Emm. – brinquei com ele.

Edward entrou na sala. Lindo como sempre.

Ele estava com uma blusa pólo preta listrada de branco e uma calça jeans também preta.

- Você está linda! – ele disse. Dirigindo sua voz a mim pela primeira vez há meses.

- Ela está sim, mas não vou deixá-la sair com os seios aparecendo. – Emmett me resgatou dos olhos de Edward.

- Larga de ser ridículo! – briguei com Emmett – Meus seios estão perfeitamente cobertos. – puxei o decote, o fechando.

Emmett emburrou a cara e se sentou no sofá.

- Está decidido! Não saímos de casa com você assim. – ele apontou pro meu decote.

- Urghhh! Idiota! – murmurei pra ele.

- Te amo lindinha! – ainda ouvi ele falar antes de entrar no meu quarto e colocar uma camiseta branca por baixo do vestido.

- Está melhor? – perguntei a Emmett quando voltei a sala.

- 100%. – ele disse me abraçando.

- Então vamos. – eu disse.

Peguei minha bolsa, a chave do meu carro e fomos em direção a Gypsy.

Estava lotada e o espaço era enorme.

Eu não estava com espírito pra estar ali, mas já que estava decidi curtir.

Fui até o bar e pedi uma cerveja.

Emmett estava falando com alguns amigos da faculdade e eu fiquei no bar.

Meu espírito de relaxar e curtir foi embora quando eu vi Rosalie vindo na minha direção.

Não era de se entranhar, já que agora ela e Edward deviam ter algum tipo de caso ou alguma coisa parecida.

- Hey! – ela me cumprimentou.

- Oi Rose. – falei sem emoção.

- Estou a um tempo tentando falar com você. – ela disse.

- Mas eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. – forcei um sorriso.

- Eu sei. – ela se sentou ao meu lado. – Mas pode ao menos me ouvir? – ela pediu. Eu apenas fiz um gesto pra que ela continuasse. – Eu e Edward não temos nada Bella... – a cortei.

- Isso realmente não me interessa. – a encarei.

- Posso falar? – ela quis saber. Eu fiz o mesmo gesto pra que ela continuasse. – Aquilo, naquela noite foi um deslize, eu estava bêbada e tinha brigado com o carinha que estava saindo. Eu o provoquei Bella e porra! Ele é homem! Eu sei que nós dois somos culpados ele por ceder e eu por seduzi-lo, mas ele ama você! Acredite em mim, ele ama você. – não pude me conter em revirar os olhos. – Ele chamou seu nome quando estava comigo Bella... eu sei que isso não justifica e eu te jurei não me meter na história de vocês, mas vocês três são meus amigos e se eu não fosse sua amiga já teria contado tudo pra Emmett. – eu a olhei. – Relaxe, eu jamais faria isso.

- Obrigada Rose! – a agradeci. – Mas o fato de você não contar nada pra ele não apaga o fato de você ter agido como uma vadia e transado com o cara que eu estava apaixonada.

Puxei um cigarro da cartela e acendi.

- Me dá um? – ela pediu.

Rosalie era a única fumante que eu conhecia que nunca tinha cigarros.

- Apenas pense nisso, ok? – ela pediu. – Eu gosto muito do Edward, mas como amigo e posso te jurar que aquela situação nunca mais aconteceu entre nós.

Dito isso ela se virou e saiu.

Coloquei a garrafa de cerveja pela metade no balcão e pedi ao garçom um dose de vodka.

A noite ia ser longa e eu precisava de algo mais forte pra agüentar passar por ela inteira.

Eu perdi as contas de quantas doses eu bebi, só sei que eu estava bem tonta.

Senti dois braços me puxarem pra pista de dança e vi que era Emmett.

Ele dançava colado ao meu corpo por trás de mim, mas eu só conseguia mover meu corpo por que ele me conduzia com as suas mãos.

- Você está bem? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Edward apareceu na minha frente.

- Meio bêbada. – falei embolado.

Senti suas mãos saírem da minha cintura e ele voltou a sussurrar no meu ouvido.

- Já volto! – ele beijou meu pescoço e se afastou.

Aquela foi a última vez que vi Emmett naquela noite.

Ajustei minha visão tentando me manter em pé e vi Edward se aproximando de mim.

Oh merda!

Me virei pra sair dali, mas ele me segurou.

- Você não devia ter bebido assim. – ele disse.

- Virou meu pai? – perguntei irritada.

Ele sorriu e colocou suas mãos na minha cintura.

Naquele momento senti meu corpo vivo de novo. O maestro estava de volta, o tocando como só ele sabe fazer.

- Edward... – sussurrei fracamente.

Foco Bella! 4 meses. Você conseguiu ficar sem ele quatro meses.

- Eu só quero dançar com você _baby_! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Depois disso eu deixei seus braços me conduzirem.

Ele colou seu corpo no meu e eu pude sentir sua ereção na minha barriga.

Oh Deus!

Foco! Emmett, Bella, Emmett!

Tocava uma música com uma batida forte e Edward dançava sensualmente com seu corpo colado na frente do meu, levando meu corpo junto com o seu.

Ouvi o DJ falar alguma coisa no microfone e a música mudou.

Eu reconheci na hora era Never Ever da Ciara.

Era meio lenta, mas tinha uma batida dançante.

Edward colou seu corpo mais no meu. Sua mão estava na base da minha coluna e a outra subia pela lateral do meu corpo, me incendiando por dentro, até roçar seu dedão na lateral do meu seio.

Não pude reprimir o gemido que me corpo soltou.

Eu ia ter um orgasmo se ele continuasse fazendo aquilo.

Ele tinha razão, era muito fácil eu chegar ao ápice, meu corpo era muito sensível, mas só era assim com ele.

Como se não fosse o bastante ele colocou uma de suas pernas entre as minhas e começou a roçar seu joelho na minha intimidade.

- Oh Deus! – gemi fechando os olhos.

Quando os abri vi o sorriso de satisfação de Edward me olhando, sabendo o que estava causando ao meu corpo.

Eu não me importava se tinha gente olhando. Emmett estava por ali em algum lugar...

Eu só precisava de uma dose dele. Uma última dose pra livrar daquela obsessão... uma dose lenta e deliciosa de Edward Cullen.

Ele aumentou a fricção do seu joelho no meu sexo e eu joguei meus braços em seu pescoço enquanto nossos corpos balançavam sensualmente na pista de dança lotada.

_Provavelmente ninguém está nos vendo!_ – pensei.

Com aquele pensamento deixei meu corpo se afundar no prazer que ele me dava tocando meu seio discretamente e me estimulando com sua perna.

Como se não bastasse ele cantou a música em meu ouvido, com aquela voz rouca extremamente sexy, gritando por sexo enquanto era sussurrada no meu ouvido.

- I know you think that I just be. Trippin' on ya boy, you see. This ain't how I normally be. But I can't help this jealousy. Ooo it's takin' over me. Ooo I'm fallin' way too deep. Without you by my side I feel like I can't eat or sleep. But I Gotta come down to earth, I dont wanna. But I Gotta let ya go but baby I don't wanna. And I, I gotta see, that yo and me, ain't meant to be. Thats why I tell myself. (_Eu sei que você pensa que eu estou brincando com você mas entenda: Não é assim que eu normalmente me comporto, mas não posso evitar esse ciúme. Ooh, e isso está me tomando por completo. Ooh, estou me apaixonado profundamente. Sem você aqui do meu lado sinto que não posso comer ou dormir, mas eu preciso voltar pra terra, e eu não quero. Mas eu preciso te deixar ir, mas querida, eu não quero. E eu preciso ver que você e eu, fomos feitos um pro outro é por isso que eu digo a mim mesmo)._

- Edward... – o chamei passando a língua nos meus lábios secos.

- Goza pra mim Bella. Aqui. Vem. – ele pediu voltando a acariciar meu seio discretamente.

E eu não agüentei, explodi enquanto ele amparava meu corpo mole em seus braços.

- Me leva pra casa! – pedi ofegante.

Ele afastou seu corpo do meu e nós saímos dali.

Entramos no meu carro e eu deixei que dessa vez ele dirigisse, eu estava bêbada demais pra dirigir e eu sabia que ele tinha noção de que aqui era o contrário da Inglaterra.

Quando chegamos a porta do nosso apartamento eu demorei 3 dias pra achar a merda da chave.

- Merda! – praguejei.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou rindo.

- A porra da minha chave! – falei.

Me encostei na parede e fechei os olhos esperando que aquela tontura passasse.

- Merda!

- Venha, eu abri! – ele disse.

Ele me apoiou e me levou pra dentro do apartamento, fui até o sofá cambaleando e me sentei. Encostei minha cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechei meus olhos.

Eu odiava beber assim, mas dessa vez juro que não reparei que eu estava passando do limite.

Ele sentou ao meu lado.

- Bella...

- Shiiu Edward! – coloquei a mão no seu rosto. Minha intenção era tapar sua boca, mas o máximo que consegui foi como um tapa nele. Tive que rir. – Fica quieto, não fala nada.

Me mexi no sofá e coloquei minha cabeça no ombro dele.

Sentir seu cheio pessoalmente, sem ser naquela camisa xadrez que eu havia "roubado" dele, era muito melhor.

Desodorante masculino, cigarro e sexo.

Ele estava gritando sexo!

Eu não podia fazer isso, mas meu corpo tomou vontade própria ao lado dele.

_Uma última dose!_ – pensei.

Minha mão pousou na sua barriga e subiu até seu pescoço, agarrando seus cabelos da nuca.

- Isabella... – o cortei de novo.

Será que ele não entendia que não era preciso falar nada?

- Cala a boca Edward! – falei irritada.

Me levantei e sentei em seu colo de frente pra ele, fazendo o que eu desejava desde o momento que ele me tocou na boate.

Beijá-lo.

Não era um beijo carinhoso. Era um beijo cheio de dor, saudade e mágoa.

Minha boca era rude na dele, minha língua o invadia violentamente e minhas mãos agarravam seus cabelos sem dó, mas os gemidos que ele soltava enquanto eu o beijava me dizia que eu estava no caminho certo.

Involuntariamente meu quadril começou a se esfregar nele, em cima dele. Na parte do seu corpo que ansiava por mim, que pulsava por mim.

Ele gemeu mais e desceu os beijos pro meu pescoço. Sua língua úmida e quente fazia um caminho eletrizante até chegar ao meu colo e me torturar ali, enquanto sua mão acariciava meu seio por cima do vestido.

- Vamos pro seu quarto! – pedi.

Agora o quarto dele era o que Rose usava, ou seja, tinha bastante espaço.

No mesmo momento ele me ergueu em seu colo e seguimos pro seu quarto.

Assim que a porta foi fechada ele jogou minhas costas contra ela e voltou a me beijar.

Eu estava pronta. Eu precisava dele em mim.

Queria senti-lo uma última vez.

_Uma última dose!_ – minha consciência me lembrou.

Mas eu corria um grande e enorme risco de não me saciar com aquela última dose. Eu o queria pra sempre, não seria uma noite que me faria esquecer ele.

Ele me colocou no chão e tirou meu vestido, depois a camiseta e por último minha calcinha.

Me invadindo com seus dedos segundos depois que ela chegou ao chão.

- Como você ta molhada! – ele sussurrou com aquela voz rouca.

- Você me deixa assim. – sussurrei de olhos fechados. – Edward, eu preciso de você... uma última vez. - confessei.

- Não precisa ser a última vez _baby! _– ele disse. – Você sabe que é minha. Quem mais te deixa assim... – ele foi mais fundo com seus dedos.

- Deus!... eu preciso te sentir. – pedi.

Ele tirou suas mãos de mim e quando eu o olhei ele tirava sua própria roupa.

Quando acabou passou as mãos pelas minhas coxas e me pegou no colo, fazendo com que eu me encaixasse nele assim que eu desci.

Minhas costas foram de novo pra parede. Uma de suas mãos estava apoiando minhas costas e a outra estimulava o meu ponto mais sensível.

- Diz que você vai ficar comigo Bella! – ele pediu ofegante entre suas investidas lentas e torturantes em mim.

- Não fala Edward! – pedi o ajudando no contado das nossas intimidades.

- Eu te amo! – ele disse tirando uns fios de cabelos do meu rosto e em seguida me beijou.

Um beijo cheio de dor. A dor da despedida. A nossa despedida.

Não demoramos juntos e explodimos juntos num orgasmo intenso e violento.

Ficamos alguns minutos naquela posição. Sua cabeça estava em cima do meu coração e ele com certeza podia sentir as batidas erráticas do meu coração.

- Vem comigo pra Londres. – ele disse levantando seu rosto e tocando o meu com as suas mãos.

- Não posso. – mordi meus lábios.

Eu sabia que seu intercâmbio estava acabando e logo ele iria embora.

Daqui a algumas semanas completaria 6 meses que ele estava aqui.

- Por quê? – ele sussurrou.

- Porque minha vida é aqui. – falei. – E eu não posso magoar o Emmett de novo.

- Então tudo se resume a ele? – perguntou irritado. – Eu não sou nada pra você?

Eu queria dizer a ele que era tudo pra mim, tudo. Mas eu não podia.

Essa foi a última dose. Eu fui fraca. Consegui ficar 4 meses em abstinência e agora tinha cedido a tentação.

- Não me pressione Edward. – disse irritada.

- Você sabia que ele tem um caso? – ele me colocou no chão e saiu de dentro de mim.

Como ele tinha coragem de manchar a imagem de Emmett pra ganhar vantagem?

- Como você é sujo Edward! – falei com escárnio. – Emmett nunca faria isso... ele não é como eu... – minhas palavras morreram, eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Como você o que? – ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas. - Suja? Traidora? Uma vadia?

Minha mão voou na cara dele num tapa bem dado.

Eu esperava que ficasse a marca dos meus cinco dedos naquele seu rosto fodidamente lindo.

- Eu odeio você! – cuspi as palavras.

- ÓTIMO! Porque o sentimento é recíproco! – ele devolveu no mesmo tom.

Peguei meu vestido e o vesti. Eu ainda tinha as sandálias nos pés.

- Você morreu pra mim Edward! – falei antes de sair, nem dei chance de ele me responder.

Fui pro meu quarto, tomei um banho e me deitei.

Eu não tinha mais o que pensar depois disso.

Eu não ficaria com ele.

Mas também não poderia mais ficar com Emmett, sabendo que eu o enganava e que meu coração não pertencia mais a ele.

Graças a Deus, ou a vodka, a inconsciência me tomou e eu não pensei mais em nada.


	13. Cap 12

Acordei naquele dia com uma puta dor de cabeça.

Eu sabia que era da vodka da noite passada, mas eu gostava de acreditar que era remorso por ter sido tão idiota e praticamente ter me jogado em cima de Edward.

Eu sei, era doentio, mas de certa forma fazia eu me sentir melhor.

Fui até a sala e só Emmett estava lá, fazendo café.

- Bom dia amor! – ele deu um sorriso.

- Onde você esteve ontem? – perguntei me sentando num banco. – Você sumiu e chegou tarde em casa, nem vi a hora que você chegou.

Na verdade, eu nem sei se ele dormiu em casa. Eu não estava morta pra não sentir seu corpo ao lado do meu.

Ele me olhou surpreso. Eu nunca tinha tido crises idiotas de ciúmes com ele, mas as palavras de Edward dançavam na minha cabeça.

"_Ele tem um caso!"_

_-_ Eu estava na Gypsy! – ele disse calmamente.

- Não, não estava. – falei no mesmo tom de voz. – Eu estava lá e definitivamente você não.

Peguei uma caneca de café que ele me ofereceu.

- Ciúmes Bella? – ele sorriu sentando num banco de frente pra mim.

- Não idiota! – respondi rápido. – Só não gosto de ser enganada.

- O que te leva a crer que eu te engano lindinha? – ele segurou minha mão por cima do balcão.

- Me disseram ontem que você tem um caso. – falei simplesmente. – Isso eu já desconfiava. O que eu quero saber é o nome dela. – joguei o verde.

Ele arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas o interrompi.

- Emmett, eu te conheço e acima de tudo somos amigos... só... não minta pra mim. - pedi.

Quando ele desviou seu olhar do meu e seu rosto caiu, percebi que Edward estava falando a verdade.

- Desde quando Emm? – perguntei.

Ele levantou o rosto e me olhou.

- Algum tempo depois que voltei de Londres. – ele disse triste.

- Isso aconteceu em Londres? – perguntei.

- Não. Eu fui sincero quando disse que não estive com ninguém quando estava lá. – ele disse. – Isso até irritava Edward... – então eu lembrei dele.

Onde ele estava?

- Onde ele está? – perguntei tentando esconder minha aflição.

- Ele foi pra Londres essa manhã. – ele disse.

- O quê? – quase gritei.

Como assim? Faltavam 3 semanas pro intercâmbio dele acabar. Ele não podia ter ido.

Não sem antes a gente conversar estando sóbrios.

- Ele conversou com o coordenador e ele disse que já tinha nota pra fechar o semestre, então ele adiantou sua volta...

Eu não ouvi mais nada, meu mundo parou naquele momento.

Ele tinha ido embora. Pra sempre. E havia tanta mágoa entre a gente.

E eu nunca mais o veria.

Nesse momento nada do que foi falado noite passada fez sentido, não faria sentido se ele tivesse comigo.

Quando eu percebi lágrimas quentes e grossas molhavam meu rosto e eu senti os braços de Emmett em volta de mim.

- Me desculpe Bella. – ele acariciava meus cabelos. – Eu fui um idiota e magoei a única pessoa que eu amei. Me desculpe.

Oh Deus!

Eu não podia fazer isso com ele.

Deixá-lo ficar mal por causa disso, sendo que eu fazia a mesma coisa com ele.

- Emm... – o chamei e ele me encarou. – Acho que a culpa foi minha, eu afastei você de mim...e... você só foi procurar o que eu não estava mais te dando... – funguei. – Eu... eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa Emm.

Ele sorriu serenamente pra mim.

- Eu sei Bella. Eu percebi... e sei que foi pelo Edward. – eu o olhei chocada. – Está tudo bem, mas eu percebi as inúmeras vezes que você não estava na cama e eu via a chave do seu carro, sua bolsa ou outra coisa que você precisaria pra estar na rua dentro de casa. – ele me abraçou. – Eu desconfiava, mas agora eu sei que é verdade... eu não tenho raiva de vocês.

- Me desculpe Emm, eu me sinto um lixo por ter feito isso com você... – falei entre meus soluços.

- Está tudo bem Bella. De uma maneira doentia eu fiz o mesmo com você... – ele disse. – Antes de você se apaixonar pelo Edward eu já estava com a Rose.

- Rose? – perguntei decepcionada.

Não sei por que não foi uma surpresa pra mim saber que ele e Rose tinham um caso.

Só então eu entendi porque ela não contava sobre eu e o Edward pro Emmett. Ela tinha interesse nisso.

Aquela vadia!

Ela tinha que ter tudo que era meu?

- Me desculpe! – ele pediu triste. – Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas...

- Não, por favor! – pedi. – Você pode ficar? Não quero ficar sozinha... – falei. – Agora eu só tenho você... er... como amigo.

- Vou ficar enquanto você me quiser aqui Bella. – ele me abraçou mais uma vez e beijou meus cabelos.

Hoje eu tinha aula. Era final de semestre. Logo eu estaria entrando no último período da faculdade e me formando pedagoga, mas isso não me importava mais.

Eu havia perdido tudo, absolutamente tudo.

Rose me traiu duplamente.

Emmett agora era apenas um amigo e eu sabia que nossa relação nunca mais seria a mesma por causa de tantas mentiras e traições.

E Edward foi embora.

O pior, magoado comigo por não ter acreditado nele, por ter duvidado dele quando ele me disse sobre o caso de Emmett.

Resolvi faltar aula. Não teria cabeça pra prestar atenção na aula, mesmo sabendo que ela era importantíssima para as provas daqui a 3 semanas.

Fui pro meu quarto e deitei na cama.

Abracei meu corpo tentando manter os meus cacos juntos, os cacos que eu demorei 4 meses pra juntar e colar.

Agora eles estavam lá, espalhados pelo chão enquanto uma multidão passa e pisava em cima deles.

- Vou sair, quer alguma coisa? – ouvi a voz de Emmett na porta.

Apenas meneei negativamente.

- Hey! Não fica assim! – ele sentou na cama onde eu pudesse vê-lo.

- Eu sei que é estranho falar isso com você Emm, me desculpe por isso, mas eu preciso desabafar... – falei entre soluços. – Eu o amo tanto...Merda! Eu queria continuar te amando, acredite, eu tentei tanto, como todas as minhas forças, mas não consegui...me desculpe!

- Está tudo bem Bella, não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou preocupado com você! Nunca te vi assim! – ele alisou meus cabelos.

- Vai passar! – mordi meus lábios. – Eu sei que vai passar.

Ele se levantou.

- Eu já volto! – ele saiu do meu quarto e minutos depois voltou e me estendeu um papel dobrado.

- O que é isso? – perguntei o olhando.

- Siga o seu coração Bella. Faça o que ele mandar. – ele beijou minha testa. – Isso dói em mim, mas eu quero te ver feliz... te ver assim me machuca mais do que não ter você. – ele colocou o papel em cima da cama na minha frente. – Use quando achar que é à hora.

Ele se virou e saiu do meu quarto.

Peguei o papel em minhas mãos trêmulas e o abri.

"_Edward Cullen_

_Stamford St, 413, Centro de Londres._

_Seja feliz!"_

Era o endereço de Edward.

Emm havia me dado o endereço de Edward.

Mas eu não podia ir agora. Ele ainda estava magoado comigo, muitas coisas envolvidas, eu deixaria pra ir depois das provas finais.

Saber que eu ainda ia ficar 1 mês sem vê-lo partiu meu coração.

Peguei meu celular e liguei pra última pessoa que eu pensei que um dia eu recorreria.

- Isabella? – ele atendeu.

- Pai... – solucei – Me diz que tudo vai ficar bem, por favor.

- Querida o que houve? – ele quis saber.

- Meu peito está doendo pai, tá sufocando...

- Querida, você precisa ir ao médico. Eu estarei em Boston em algumas horas. – ele disse.

Era bom saber que meu pai ainda se preocupava comigo.

- Não pai. Não é físico e no coração. – solucei.

- Oh! Sim. O que houve minha filha? – ele perguntou.

- Ele foi embora pai. Pra Londres. – eu disse.

Ainda fiquei alguns minutos conversando com meu pai. Era confortante saber que podíamos ter uma relação de pai e filha normal. Eu daria essa abertura pra ele mais vezes.

Depois disso eu me senti bem melhor.

Renovada.

Eu me forcei a estudar.

Faltava pouco pro final do semestre. Na verdade, faltavam apenas às provas finais e eu estaria livre.

Eu iria pra Londres atrás dele. Essa certeza foi o que me manteve de pé.

Cada dia eu contava religiosamente.

_Faltam 3 dias pra ir a Londres. Dois dias pra ir a Londres..._

Eu já havia comprado minha passagem e partiria no dia seguinte a última prova.

Minhas malas já estavam arrumadas e a ansiedade corroia meu peito.

Mas na manhã que eu ia embarcar pra Londres algo mudou.

Quando eu acordei fui direto pro banheiro e vomitei tudo que eu tinha em meu estômago.

Aquilo era novo e por um momento eu fiquei preocupada, mas logo achei que era algo que eu havia comido na noite anterior, já que eu e Emmett bebemos muita cerveja e comemos besteiras até de madrugada.

Mas quando eu abri o armário pra escovar meus dentes eu vi algo que jogou uma descarga de adrenalina no meu sangue e naquele momento eu queria voltar no tempo, a exato 1 mês atrás.

Um pacote de absorvente que deveria ter sido usado há 3 dias.

Oh Merda!


	14. Cap 13

Sabe aquele ditado que quando uma coisa não pode ficar pior, ela fica.

Esse raio tinha caído sobre a minha cabeça.

Ignorei o pacote rosa no armário e escovei meus dentes.

Arrumei minha frasqueira com algumas coisas de higiene pessoal, até o absorvente eu coloquei, eu acreditava com todas as minhas forças que eu o usaria em breve, e a coloquei em cima da cama.

Tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa de frio. Era verão em Boston, mas ainda sim fazia frio e eu tenho certeza que na Inglaterra estava pior.

- Não vai avisá-lo? – Emmett me perguntou quando eu entrava na sala. – Está tudo bem? Você está pálida.

- Estou meio enjoada de tanta porcaria que comemos ontem e não, não vou avisá-lo. – peguei uma maça. Eu não conseguiria tomar café com meu estômago embrulhado de enjôo e de preocupação.

- Me leva ao aeroporto? – pedi. – Vou te dar o privilegio de ficar com meu carro até eu voltar. – sorri passando a chave pra ele.

- Claro que eu levo! - ele sorriu e pegou a chave das minhas mãos.

Emmett me ajudou a descer com a mala e a colocou no carro.

Cerca de 10 minutos estávamos no Logan.

Emm foi um amor e ficou comigo até chamarem meu vôo.

Eu me despedi dele e embarquei.

Fui de primeira classe, mas o vôo foi horrível. Teve muita turbulência e meu enjôo só piorou com o balanço do avião.

Nem sei dizer quantas vezes eu vomitei naquele banheiro minúsculo.

_Não posso estar grávida!_ – repita como um mantra.

O vôo demorou longas e maçantes 7 horas.

Agradeci mil vezes quando meus pés estavam em terra firme no aeroporto **Heathrow**. Já havia anoitecido. Eu estava enjoada, com fome e exausta. Peguei um táxi e dei a ele o papel com o endereço de Edward. Em alguns minutos estávamos entrando numa rua com umas casas típicas da Inglaterra, daquelas que a gente vê em filmes. O táxi parou em frente uma casa pintada com um tom de azul tão suave que chegava acalmar só de olhar. Olhei mais uma vez o número e confirmei. As casas eram todas iguais e eu não queria correr o risco de bater na porta errada. Paguei ao taxista e ele me ajudou a pegar minha mala. Eu estava nervosa. Não sabia o que esperar. E se ele não morasse mais aqui? Se ele não tivesse em casa ou se ele tivesse alguém?

Reuni toda coragem que eu tinha e subi os poucos degraus até a porta.

Ainda pensei duas vezes antes de tocar a campainha, mas eu não tive outra alternativa. Eu estava ali por ele, afinal que outro motivo me levaria a Inglaterra?

Toquei a campainha.

Nada.

Toquei mais uma vez.

Nada.

Merda!

Tocaria uma última vez e ia procurar um hotel, estava frio pra caralho e eu nem sentia mais meus dedinhos do pé dentro daquele all star.

Toquei mais uma vez.

Quando eu desisti e estava virando pra sair a porta se abriu.

- Olá, posso te ajudar? – uma mulher linda e loira atendeu a porta.

É claro que ele tinha alguém.

2 segundos que ela abriu a porta uma garotinha de no máximo uns 5 anos encostou na sua perna.

- Eu acho que bati na porta errada, me desculpe. – eu disse já me virando pra sair.

- Está procurando o Edward? – ela perguntou.

Meu estômago revirou ao ouvir o nome dele.

Me virei pra ela de novo.

- Ele está? – perguntei sem jeito.

- Não. Ele saiu com uns amigos. – ela disse. – Quer entrar? MÃE! – ela gritou.

Logo uma mulher tão bonita quanto ela apareceu na porta.

- Olá! – ela me cumprimentou.

- Oi... – sorri – Eu vou voltar outra hora. – falei.

- Você é a Bella não é? – a mais velha me perguntou e eu percebi que a mulher que me atendeu fez uma careta.

Ele tinha falado de mim?

- Sim.

- Eu sou Esme. – ela disse. Claro! A mãe de Edward. – E essas são minha filha mais velha Melina e Loretta, minha neta.

- É um prazer conhecer vocês, o Ed..ward falava muito de você quando morava com a gente. – eu disse.

- Entre querida! Está muito frio aqui fora e logo o jantar sairá. – Esme disse.

Eu pensei em recusar, eu ia recusar, mas ela já me puxava pra dentro da casa.

- Sabe, eu não moro aqui, mas sempre venho cozinhar pro Edward. – ela disse pra mim. – Mel põe a mala na sala. – ela se dirigiu a Melina. – Venha, me faça companhia.

Mas uma vez ela me puxou.

Quando entramos na cozinha um cheiro enjoado de molho branco me atingiu fazendo meu estômago se contorcer.

- Esme, posso usar o banheiro? – perguntei.

- Claro querida, próxima porta a sua esquerda. – ela disse. – Está tudo bem?

Eu não respondi, porque se eu abrisse minha boca vomitaria na cozinha.

Merda!

Eu tinha que resolver isso!

Me levantei do chão, lavei meu rosto e a boca.

- Bella? – ouvi a voz de Esme do lado de fora. – Está tudo bem?

- Está. – menti.

Quando sai do banheiro depois de uns 10 minutos trancada lá, Esmee me esperava no corredor

- Você não está bem. – ela afirmou fazendo uma careta.

Porque ela estava sendo legal comigo?

- Eu preciso ir! – falei.

Ela passou o braço pela minha cintura e me guiou até a sala, me fazendo sentar no sofá.

- Melina pegue um copo de água pra Bella. – Esme pediu a ela.

- Ela vai ficar aqui? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Melina, ela não está bem, não custa nada ajudar.. ela é... amiga do seu irmão. – Esme a repreendeu.

- Amiga mãe? – ela falou cheia de ironia. – Que eu me lembre foi por causa dela que Edward chegou destruído da América. – ela me olhava com raiva.

- Eu vou embora! – falei me levantando, mas Esme me fez sentar no sofá de novo.

- Mel vá pegar a água, por favor! – Esme agora ordenou e ela foi.

- Você está grávida, não está? – ela foi direta. – Foi por isso que você veio?

- Eu... eu não sei... – fui sincera.

- Ouça, meu menino voltou acabado de Boston e sei que você tem uma grande parcela de culpa nisso... – eu ia falar, mas ela me cortou. – Não estou te recriminando querida, ou brigando com você. Vocês são adultos e Edward sabia que você tinha compromisso desde quando saiu da Inglaterra, então uma parcela de culpa também cabe a ele. Não é porque ele é meu filho que vou passar a mão em sua cabeça.

- Esme, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria causar isso tudo a ele, eu o amo e foi por isso que eu vim, estava insuportável ficar sem ele... – Melina bufou e me cortou.

- E você só percebeu isso agora? 1 mês depois? – ela entrava na cozinha com o copo d'água.

- Eu precisava terminar o semestre... é meu último período e... oh Deus! Eu... eu vou embora! – me levantei mais uma vez.

Eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo ali.

Eu sempre soube que eu não devia ter vindo, que não daria certo.

- Porque não fica querida? Logo ele chega... – cortei Esme.

- Ele me odeia e vai pirar se me ver na casa dele. – falei. – Eu vou pra um hotel e amanhã eu volto pra Boston.

- Não vai ao menos conversar com ele? – Esme me perguntou.

Se a irmã dele me odiava, imagina ele.

- Eu não sei. – mordi meus lábios e fui até minha mala.

- Me deixe pegar isso pra você! – ela pegou minha mala e levou até a calçada. – Eu vou dizer a ele que você esteve aqui. Apareça amanhã é sábado e vamos estar todos em casa.

- Obrigada! – me surpreendi quando ela me abraçou. – Não conte nada a ele que eu passei mal... er... o enjôo.

- Só se você prometer se cuidar e procurar um médico. – ela pediu – Você precisa saber se é gravidez querida, irá precisar de cuidados.

Gravidez...

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

- Me diga uma coisa... é do Edward? – ela perguntou secando minhas lágrimas com seus dedos. Eu apenas assenti. – Vá ao médico querida. Eu posso ir amanhã com você. Precisamos saber se é ou não.

- Eu sei. Obrigada! – ela me deu mais um abraço e eu entrei no táxi que me esperava.

Apesar de ser noite e fazer um frio da porra, o trânsito de Londres parecia o de NY, infernal.

Parece que foi até divino.

Paramos no engarrafamento em frente a uma farmácia.

- Pode parar aqui, por favor? – pedi ao motorista.

Ele desviou do trânsito e parou próximo a calçada.

- Só não posso demorar. – ele disse.

- É rápido! – sai do carro e fui até a farmácia.

Comprei 3 testes de gravidez, acho que 3 positivos ou 3 negativos seriam certeza.

Paguei e voltei correndo pro táxi.

O motorista me indicou um hotel e seguimos pra lá.

Era o Ibis.

Ele tirou minha mala do carro e o encarregado do hotel me ajudou.

Fiz o check-in e subi pro meu quarto.

A suíte era simples, eu não precisava mais do que uma cama e um chuveiro já que talvez amanhã eu estava voltando pra Boston.

Coloquei minha mala ao lado da cama e fui tomar um banho.

Infelizmente o banheiro não tinha banheira, mas a ducha era ótima e a água quente me relaxou.

Vesti um roupão e fui até minha mala.

Coloquei uma calcinha e a blusa xadrez que eu "roubei" de Edward. Seu cheiro ainda estava ali, ou eu estava ficando louca, porque eu já tinha lavado a blusa, mas ainda conseguia sentir seu cheiro nela.

Liguei pra recepção e pedi um penne com cogumelos e uma coca.

Eu estava seca pra fumar, mas eu sabia que não podia, não até eu saber se estava grávida ou não.

Não demorou muito e meu jantar chegou. Eu quase comi o prato junto de tanta fome que eu estava sentindo.

Meu celular tocou.

Quando olhei o visor meu coração acelerou, porque era um número local e só podia ser uma pessoa.

Ele.

- Alô. – eu atendi tentando disfarçar minha alegria.

- Oi querida é Esme. – ela disse.

- Oh...oi Esme. Eu pensei que... – ela me cortou.

- Eu sei. Pensou que fosse Edward. – ela disse. – Ele está aqui, mas é muito cabeça dura pra falar com você.

A sinceridade das palavras dela me machucou.

- Eu entendo! – foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou. – Está em um hotel?

- Sim, no Ibis. – respondi.

- Amanhã irei visitá-la e se você quiser podemos ir naquele lugar que eu te disse. – ela estava falando por código?

Se Edward estava ao lado dela, ela estaria.

- Oh sim. – lembrei que ela tinha se oferecido pra me levar ao médico. – Eu acho que vou fazer isso em Boston. – falei.

- Você quem sabe, mas amanhã irei te visitar. Boa noite! – ela disse.

- Boa noite Esme e obrigada! – desliguei a ligação.

Em seguida liguei pra Emmett e pro meu pai pra avisar que eu tinha chegado em Londres e que já estava acomodada em um hotel.

Fui até a minha bolsa e peguei aquelas três caixinhas.

Eu ia fazer, me levantei e fui até o banheiro, mas bateram na minha porta.

Coloquei a sacola em cima da cama e fui atender.

Quase caí pra trás quando vi quem estava parado na porta da minha suíte.

Era Edward. Lindo como minha memória se lembrava.

- Oi. – ele disse.

- Oi. – respondi.

- Sei que está tarde, mas posso entrar? – ele perguntou.

- Claro, me desculpe! – dei passagem a ele.

Ele estava ali!

Será que me ouviria?

Que me perdoaria?

Ele se sentou na beirada da cama e olhou a sacola. No mesmo instante eu a peguei e guardei dentro da minha bolsa.

- Como você está? – ele começou.

- Bem. – menti – E você?

- Indo! – ele forçou um sorriso. – Eu sinto falta dela. – ele apontou pra sua blusa que eu vestia.

- Você esqueceu comigo. – disse sem graça.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Bella? – ele perguntou sem rodeios.

- Que motivo eu teria pra estar na Inglaterra Edward? – retruquei.

- Não sei. – ele deu de ombros.

- Eu precisava falar com você. – mordi meus lábios.

- Não acha um pouco tarde pra isso? – ele perguntou.

- Não. – respondi rápido. – Você acha?

- Temo que sim! – ele me olhou.

Ele me odeia, fato.

E eu mereço. Mereço que ele me odeie, de verdade, eu sei disso, mas ele podia me deixar falar.

- Me desculpe por não ter acreditado em você, sobre Emmett e a Rose. Ele mesmo confessou. – falei.

- Isso não importa mais. É passado. – ele disse cínico.

- Edward eu... – ele me interrompeu.

- Eu já vou. – se levantou – Só vim aqui porque minha mãe insistiu. Ela disse que você passou mal ou algo assim e que você estava aqui por minha causa e que eu deveria ao menos te ouvir.

- Eu concordo com ela... – ele me olhou. – Que você deveria me ouvir. – assenti.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Sua feição me mostrava raiva e ele passava as mãos rudemente pelos cabelos.

- Me diga que direito! – ele quase gritou. – Que direito você tem pra vir no meu país! Na minha casa e me trazer todas as lembranças Isabella. Trazer a droga do seu cheiro pra mim...

- Me desculpe. – falei com a voz embargada. – Eu estou voltando pra Boston amanhã, sei que eu não deveria ter vindo, mas eu precisava te dizer... – ele me interrompeu mais uma vez.

- O quê? Me dizer o quê? – perguntou nervoso. – Que você terminou com ele de novo? Que você atravessou o oceano pra fuder de novo meu coração?

Ficamos em silêncio.

Não conseguia mais segurar minhas lágrimas.

- Eu... eu amo você Edward. – minha voz saiu quase um sussurro.

Ele bufou irritado e saiu do quarto.

Eu fiquei parada ali, estagnada, sem reação.

Era isso?

Ele não ia me deixar pedir perdão?

Não ia dar abertura pra que eu pudesse lutar por ele?

Peguei meu celular e liguei o número da única pessoa que podia me ajudar.

- Bella? – ele atendeu com a voz arrastada.

Esqueci a merda do fuso horário!

- Emm... de-desculpe, mas eu... ah Emm! – eu não conseguia falar.

- Bella o que houve? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- O Edward. Ele me odeia, não ficaria comigo nem se sobrasse nós dois pra repovoar a terra. – ele riu.

- Você quer que eu fale com ele? – ele perguntou. – Posso ligar pra ele e contar tudo que aconteceu, é só você me autorizar.

Ouvi uma voz de mulher.

- Quem está ai? – perguntei como amiga, não como ex-namorada.

- Er...a Rose. A gente meio que está namorando. – ele disse sem graça.

- Uhm! – eu perdoei Emmett, mas Rose? Eu jamais perdoaria. - Desculpe te ligar essa hora, eu acho que vou dormir. – falei.

- Qualquer coisa me liga, não importa a hora, ok? – ele disse.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Meu corpo e minha mente estavam exausto, então dormir não foi nenhum sacrifício pra mim.


	15. Cap 14

Entre choro e soluços eu tinha conseguido dormir um sono tranqüilo.

Mas fui acordada no meio da noite por uma dor terrível no estômago. Sabe quando você leva um soco na "boca" do estômago? Era por ai, só que um pouco pior.

Fiquei horas me revirando na cama, tentando achar, em vão, uma posição que diminuísse o desconforto na minha barriga.

Merda!

_Talvez se eu colocasse o que quer que esteja me fazendo mal pra fora a dor passasse._

Me arrastei até o banheiro e forcei o dedo na garganta até não haver mais nada no meu estômago.

Merda!

Lavei o rosto e a boca e voltei pra cama.

Olhei no visor do celular.

5:05 da manhã.

Que ótimo! Agora eu era insone.

Meus olhos varreram o quarto e eu vi um pedaço da sacola branca saindo da minha bolsa. Os testes! Os malditos testes que eu ainda não havia tido coragem de fazer.

Claro que eu não tinha coragem! Eu era o pior tipo de covarde que existia. O tipo que gostava de sofre lenta e dolorosamente.

Ao invés de fazer os testes eu ficava com aquilo martelando na minha cabeça..._"está ou não está"._

Eu tinha que fazer isso, não tinha?

E quanto mais cedo era melhor, não era?

Bom, já to na merda, me afundar nela não é nada.

Que se foda!

Se eu estivesse mesmo grávida, seria capaz de cuidar dele sozinha. Tenho certeza que meu pai estaria ao meu lado. Ele poderia não me apoiar, mas porra! Eu já tinha 23 anos e ele não ia me colocar de castigo, pra fora de casa ou querer me matar. Bem, talvez querer me matar ele fosse querer.

Eu não culpava Edward por me ignorar.

Ele estava certo!

Eu o ignorei por meses e agora eu estava sentindo a dor que eu causei a ele quando o deixei inúmera vezes esperando que eu tomasse uma decisão e essa nunca vinha. E agora que eu havia decidido ele não me queria mais.

Eu merecia, eu sabia que merecia.

Só esperava que um dia ele me deixasse derrubar esse muro entre a gente ou que um dia eu finamente conseguisse superá-lo e seguir em frente, talvez com um bebê nos braços.

Oh Deus! Não, por favor!

Me levantei da cama mais uma vez e peguei a sacola.

Fui até o banheiro e abri as três embalagens. Juntei os 3 bastões e fiz xixi nos três juntos.

Os coloquei em cima do balcão e fui até o quarto. Peguei uma garrafa de água no frigobar e me sentei na cama, a bebendo em pequenos goles.

Os 3 minutos mais longos da minha vida.

Minhas mãos suavam frio e eu conseguia minha sentir minha perna esquerda bater no carpete da suíte.

Olhei o relógio.

4 minutos.

Tempo suficiente.

Fui até o banheiro e olhei os 3 bastões em cima da pia.

Merda! Eu não entendia isso.

Olhei uma das caixas.

_Uma barra negativo._

_Duas barras positivo._

Olhei os bastões!

MERDA!

Tinha barras demais ali. Era pra ter três e tinham 6.

Merda! Ai que merda!

Como eu havia previsto 3 positivos é certeza.

Será que custava muito um dar negativo pra ver se ainda me restava uma pequena sombra de duvida?

O que eu ia fazer?

Por um segundo todos os contras de ter um bebê dançaram na minha mente...

1º e mais importante - Edward me odiava e provavelmente duvidaria que o filho é seu. No dia do seu aniversário, quando tivemos uma recaída, havia semanas que eu na transava com Emmett e provavelmente foi aquela "recaída" que resultou no meu estado.

2º - Eu estava na Inglaterra.

3º - Meu pai ia querer me matar.

4º - Meu último semestre de pedagogia.

E por último e não menos importante – Eu só tinha 23 anos e nunca, nunca na minha vida me imaginei sendo mãe.

Os prós? Na verdade só tinha um.

Um pedaço de Edward em mim, pra mim.

Depois do choque joguei os bastões no lixo e voltei pro quarto, me jogando na cama e tentando aspirar o pouco do cheiro de Edward na sua camisa.

Dormi pelo que me pareceram segundos e acordei com batidas na minha porta.

Mas que é que batia na porta de um quarto de hotel às 6 da manhã?

Cadê a tão falada educação britânica?

Me sentei na cama e peguei meu celular.

Meio dia e vinte cinco.

Isso explica as batidas!

- Já vai! – gritei.

Eu estava um pouco tonta, então eu literalmente me arrastei até a porta.

Quando eu abri não fiquei surpresa.

- Boa Tarde! – Esme me cumprimentou.

Tinha esquecido que ela disse que vinha me visitar.

- Boa Tarde. – respondi.

- Er... eu posso entrar? – ela perguntou sem graça.

- Claro... me desculpe. Entre. – dei espaço pra ela passar e fechei a porta.

Por um momento vi seus olhos caírem pra blusa de Edward no meu corpo e corei sem graça. Com certeza ela sabia que era uma blusa dele.

- Edward me disse que esteve aqui ontem. – ela começou.

- Esteve. – eu disse triste me lembrando da sua hostilidade comigo.

- Me desculpe querida. – ela disse sentida. – Ele me contou sobre a conversa de vocês. – ela se sentou na cadeira que tinha no quarto. – Eu detesto ver vocês dois sofrendo assim...

- Está tudo bem Esme. – a tranqüilizei. – Acho que ele me superou e pra mim será apenas uma questão de tempo.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

- Vai querer que eu a leve ao hospital? – ela perguntou.

- Não, obrigada. – eu achei melhor mentir, não queria que ela ficasse sabendo, porque provavelmente ela contaria a ele. – Eu fiz uns testes. – mordi os lábios. – E...uhm...deu negativo.

Ahhhh eu odiava mentir!

Ainda mais pra ela que estava me tratando tão bem e foi a única que me acolher em Londres.

Ficamos num silêncio esmagador depois que eu pensei ter ouvido ela murmurar um "que pena".

Devo ter imaginado!

- Vá se vestir! – ela levantou animada. – Como havia te dito você almoçará com todos nós.

- Eu não acho uma boa ideia. – fiz uma careta. – O Edward... – ela me cortou.

- Querida, você está no nosso país e está aqui por causa do meu filho. – ela disse. – Ele pode ser um grosso, mas nossa família não é. – ela tocou meu rosto. – Não vamos deixá-la sozinha enquanto estiver aqui. Se acostume. – ela deu uma piscadela.

Tinha como dizer não?

Não, não tinha.

- Obrigada! – pedi com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela sabia que eu havia magoado o seu filho e mesmo assim era atenciosa e gentil comigo. Acho que nunca fui tratada assim na minha vida.

- Posso usar seu banheiro? – ela perguntou.

- Claro! – eu apontei a porta pra ela.

Enquanto ela estava lá dentro eu escolhi uma roupa.

Optei por uma skinny, uma camisa vestido e um all star de cano médio.

Alguns minutos e Esme saiu do banheiro.

- Vamos? – ela perguntou.

- Você quer ir? Eu tenho que tomar um banho e me arrumar. Eu sei o endereço e... – ela me cortou.

- Não estaremos na casa de Edward Bella. Hoje estaremos na minha... é lá que nos reunimos.

- Ah ok! – foi tudo que saiu da minha boca.

- Posso te chamar de Bella? – eu assenti. – Ótimo. – ela sorriu. – Anda vá se arrumar! – ela deu uma risada animada.

Eu me tranquei no banheiro e tomei um banho.

Coloquei a roupa que eu havia pegado, escovei os dentes e os cabelos molhados e sai.

- Vamos? – agora eu que perguntei.

- Ah sim. Claro! – ela se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto.

Eu peguei minha bolsa, meu casaco e vi a blusa de Edward em cima da cama.

Eu devolveria a ele. Já não fazia mais sentido tê-la comigo, sentir o pouco do seu cheiro na blusa só me machucaria mais.

Então eu a devolveria!

Mas agora ele que ficaria com o meu cheiro.

Descemos e entramos no carro de Esme.

Fizemos o caminho em silêncio e a todo momento eu me perguntava que porra eu estava fazendo ali.

Ele ia me odiar por isso.

E o pior eu não agüentaria se ele me tratasse mal na frente da sua família.

Supirei... alto demais.

- Está tudo bem querida. – Esme alisou meu joelho. – Nós estamos com você.

Aquelas suas palavras me deixaram confusa.

O que ela quis dizer com isso?

Resolvi deixar pra lá, eu tinha outras coisas pra me preocupar.

Quando o carro começou a parar achei que me estômago cairia aos meus pés e meu coração rasgaria meu peito.

Percebi que o bairro era mais afastado do centro de Londres, porque as casas aqui não seguiam o padrão das do centro.

A casa de Esme era diferente da de Edward.

- Venha Bella! – ela disse já fora do carro.

A sensação que eu tinha era que estava grudada no banco daquele carro.

- Venha, Alice está louca pra te conhecer! – ela abriu a porta do carro pra mim.

A casa era bem grande por dentro, mas eu evitei ficar reparando muito pra não parecer indelicado da minha parte.

- Mãe? – alguém perguntou.

Eu esperava sinceramente que não fosse Melina, eu já estava assustada o suficiente pra ter que lidar com a "agressividade" dela.

- Cheguei Alice! – ela gritou enquanto pendurava nossos casacos. – Venha, vamos até a cozinha.

Mais uma vez ela puxou me conduzindo até a cozinha.

Quando chegamos na cozinha uma mulher extremamente branca, baixinha e com cabelos negros espetados estava lá, no fogão, acredito que acabava de fazer o almoço.

E merda! Ela estava visível e inconfundivelmente grávida.

Meu estômago revirou com aquela cena e eu reprimi a vontade de tapar a boca com as mãos.

- Então... – ela começou limpando as mãos em uma toalha. – Você é a Bella do Edward? – ela sorriu e pousou as mãos na imensa barriga.

Eu quis sorrir, mas me contive.

_Bella do Edward_... soa bem.

- Sim, eu sou a Bella. – devolvi o sorriso.

- Bem... – ela andou até mim. – Seja bem vinda... e não deixe a Mel te intimidar. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Essa é a Alice Bella, minha filha do meio! – Esme disse a abraçando de lado quando Alice me soltou do abraço. – E logo teremos Jason entre nós. – Esme pousou a mão na barriga de Alice.

Foi impressão minha ou as duas olharam pra _minha _barriga?

Eu apenas sorri, não sabia o que falar.

Eu continuava com a sensação de que não deveria estar ali.

Esme ajudou Alice a terminar o almoço e hora ou outra Loretta entrava na cozinha pra beliscar alguma coisa.

- Vá chamar seu tio! – Esme pediu a Loretta. – Diga a ele que o almoço será servido.

Loretta saiu correndo e saiu da cozinha.

Ai meu Deus! Era agora...

"Seu tio" só podia ser Edward.

Meu estômago deu outro sinal.

_Por favor, só não passe mal aqui. _– minha consciência me lembrou.

Alice me tirou dos meus pensamentos e fomos pra sala de jantar.

Me sentei timidamente, mas eu não podia evitar de ficar olhando pra escada, esperando o momento que ele desceria.

- Deus! Cadê o Edward? – Esme disse irritada.

- Deve estar dormindo. – o pai dele, Carlisle, disse. – Ontem ele chegou tarde e ele estava... – suas palavras morreram quando ele percebeu minha presença na mesa.

Eu quis me encolher na cadeira.

Minha cabeça gritava.

_Intrusa!_

_Intrusa!_

Todos conversavam animados a mesa.

Loretta como era criança já almoçava.

Dei uma última olhada pra escada e o vi.

Parado, atônito, incrédulo me encarando.

Ele não sabia que eu estava ali?

_Esme! Porque não contou a ele?_

Se eu soubesse que era uma "surpresa" pra ele, eu juro que não teria vindo.

Ele estava lindo como sempre. Seus cabelos ainda mais bagunçados, mas seus olhos me amostravam a mágoa que ele sentia por mim, além de me mostrarei que realmente ele não havia dormido nada na noite anterior.

Ele deu um passo pra trás e girou o corpo pra voltar a subir a escada, mas Esme o viu.

- Edward? – ela chamou – Sente querido, só faltava você.

- Vou comer no meu quarto mãe. – ele ainda me encarava.

Seus olhos me diziam o quanto eu não era bem vinda.

- Não... – Esme disse calmamente. – Você irá se juntar a nós. E nós temos visitas. – ela acabou de colocar uma travessa na mesa. – Você não irá cumprimentar a Bella?

Oh Deus!

_Não o pressione Esme! Não sei se eu vou suportar se ele for grosseiro comigo._

- Oi. – ele disse sem humor.

Eu engoli seco.

- Oi. – respondi.

- Sente-se. – Esme ordenou a Edward.

Ele bufou irritado e acatou a ordem da mãe.

O jantar foi horrível.

Quer dizer, a comida estava ótima, mas o clima péssimo.

Assim como eu, Edward mal tocou em sua comida.

Quando ele achou que tinha terminado, pediu licença e se retirou da mesa.

Naquele momento eu pude soltar o ar que eu nem sabia que estava segurando.

- Me desculpe estragar o almoço de vocês. – falei com Esme quando a ajudava a retirar os pratos.

- Você não estragou! – ela disse. – Edward anda meio rebelde desde que voltou da América, só isso.

Ah eu sei! E a culpa é minha.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora Esme. – falei. – Não quero que ele fique trancado o dia todo naquele quarto por minha causa.

- Não vá ainda. – ela pegou minha mãe. – Não sem antes tomar um chá. – ela sorriu.

Ok, depois do chá eu iria embora.

Ela preparou o chá e nós fomos pra varanda da parte de trás da casa. Havia um balanço de madeira, pintado de branco, onde Alice se balançava suavemente acariciando a barriga.

Senti uma ponta de inveja misturada com medo. Será que eu conseguiria ser assim.

No quintal haviam muitos brinquedos.

Bicicleta, casa de boneca, escorrego, um balanço e uma caixa de areia onde Loretta brincava com Melina e Sam, seu pai.

Esme me apontou o balanço e eu me sentei ao lado de Alice. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira próxima a nós duas.

- Está muito bom! – disse depois de dar um gole no chá.

- Legitimo chá britânico! – Esme falou orgulhosa.

Com aquelas palavras minha mente viajou pro dia que conheci Edward. Me lembro com perfeição das suas palavras.

"_Um dia vou te levar a Londres pra beber uma cerveja de verdade"._

Um passado tão próximo, mas uma realidade tão distante.

Ironia não?

Agora eu estava em Londres, mas não estava com ele e também não podia beber uma cerveja.

Não que uma cerveja, seja ela britânica ou não, pudesse ser comparada a ter Edward ao meu lado.

Sua boca áspera, mas gentil. Sua língua tocando a minha com sutileza. Suas mãos memorizando as curvas do meu corpo. Seu corpo sobre o meu... dentro de mim.

Merda!

Eu estava chorando.

- Vai ficar tudo bem querida. – Esme afagou meu joelho. – Só dê um tempo a ele... ele ama você.

_Não esta me ajudando Esme, não mesmo!_

- Eu... eu o a-amo tanto Esme. – solucei – Não sei o que fazer se eu tiver que voltar pra Boston sem a gente ter se entendido. – confessei.

Outra realidade me atingiu.

O que faríamos se ficássemos juntos?

Ele em Londres e eu em Boston? Não, nunca daria certo.

Mas eu podia me mudar pra cá. Claro que podia! Eu me acostumaria com o frio cortante de Londres e tivesse meu corpo pra me aquecer todas as noites.

- Vá conversar com ele. – Alice disse. – Garanto que ao menos ele vai te ouvir.

_Ele não quis ouvir ontem_. – pensei.

- Vá! – Esme me encorajou. – Segunda porta a esquerda. – ela sorriu.

Coloquei minha xícara de chá na pequena mesa redonda de vidro ao lado do balanço e por um momento me senti corajosa.

Fui até a entrada e peguei minha bolsa. Eu iria devolver sua blusa se ele não me quisesse.

Deixar o meu cheiro com ele... o dele já estava gravado na minha pele, na minha alma.

Subi as escadas e parei em frente a segunda porta a esquerda.

_Você pode! Você consegue!_ – me obriguei a acreditar.

Dei duas batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar! – ouvi sua voz tensa de dentro do quarto.

Girei a maçaneta e empurrei a porta, deixando todo meu orgulho no corredor.

- Posso entrar? – perguntei.

_Me deixe, por favor._ – pensei. – _Não só no seu quarto, mas no seu coração._


	16. Cap 15

Ele não disse nada, apenas fez um gesto com as mãos como se dissesse "vá em frente".

Eu entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

- Oi. – eu disse.

- Oi.

- Será que a gente pode conversar? – perguntei.

- Bella... – ele puxou o ar. – Eu posso ouvir o que você tem a dizer, mas _eu_ não tenho nada pra conversar com você.

Ok, essa doeu.

- Edward... – umedeci meus lábios. – Eu sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu... eu fui fraca por achar que ainda amava Emmett quando eu amava você. Eu devia ter percebido e ao invés disso eu enganei a nós dois, machuquei a nós dois. Eu não queria que tivesse acabado assim, eu queria ter vindo atrás de você depois do seu aniversário, mas tinha o final do semestre e eu simplesmente não pude. – pausei vendo sua reação. Era cara de nada. Ele não esboçava uma reação. – Eu tentei te ligar várias vezes, mas você me ignorou. Então Emmett me deu seu endereço... – ele fez uma cara de deboche. – Não o culpe Edward, ele foi o melhor amigo que eu pude ter no último mês, nós... nós estamos separados desde o seu aniversário, desde quando ele me disse sobre a Rose...

- Acabou? – ele me olhou.

Porque ele estava sendo tão frio?

Dói sabia? Por mais que eu sei que merecesse seu gelo, doía.

- Edward, por favor... – pedi. – Eu atravessei o oceano, vim em outro continente pra dizer que te amo, que eu quero você e você parece nem me vez na sua frente.

- Já falei que é tarde demais Isabella. – ele disse sério.

Eu via que ele estava tentando conter suas emoções.

- É isso mesmo que você quer? – perguntei chorosa.

- Agora você se importa comigo? – ele foi irônico.

- Eu sempre me importei com você Edward. – sussurrei.

Ele deu uma risada gelada que fez um arrepio percorrer minha espinha.

- Sempre... – ele murmurou. – Engraçado, porque eu nunca reparei. – ele me olhou.

A frieza no seu olhar me quebrava.

- Eu... eu vou embora. – enxuguei uma lágrima. – Vou voltar pra Boston.

- Boa viagem. – ele disse sem me olhar.

Eu abri minha bolsa e peguei sua blusa.

- Eu queria ter feito tudo diferente. – eu disse a ele. – Se eu não tivesse sido estúpida o suficiente, a essa hora estaríamos andando de patins em Santa Monica. – eu sorri com o pensamento, mas ele não.

- Queria... – ele murmurou.

- Toma, é sua! – estendi a blusa a ele com uma mão e com a outra sequei meu rosto.

- Pode ficar com ela. – ele disse.

- Não, não quero! – _não quero nada que me lembre de você. Não entende?_

Ele pegou a blusa das minhas mãos e a cheirou, mas no mesmo instante ele soltou como se ela tivesse lhe dado um choque.

_Ele sentiu meu cheiro!_

- Bom, você sabe como me encontrar. – falei vendo ele abaixar a cabeça. – Tchau Edward.

Ele não me respondeu.

Eu recolhi meu orgulho ferido e desci.

Minha intenção era ir embora dali correndo, mas eu não podia fazer isso.

Os pais de Edward e Alice haviam sido tão legais comigo que eu não podia sair sem me despedir.

Fui até a cozinha.

Alice, Esme e Melina estavam sentadas na pequena mesa de jantar da cozinha.

- Oh querida, não foi uma boa conversa, não é? – Esme passou um braço pelo meu ombro e me puxou pra dentro da cozinha.

- Eu já vou. – disse ignorando sua pergunta. – Vou ver se consigo um vôo pra Boston ainda hoje.

- Dê um tempo a ele Bella. – Alice pediu.

- Ele deixou bem claro Alice, não tem jeito. – eu disse a ela.

- Eu sinto muito! – ela me lançou um olhar de pena.

- Agora você entende o que meu irmão passou. – Melina disse amarga.

- Melina! – Esme lhe repreendeu e ela saiu da cozinha. – Espere um minuto aqui querida.

Ela me sentou em uma das cadeiras.

Alice não falou mais nada e eu a agradeci mentalmente por isso.

Esme voltou segurando um papel dobrado e me estendeu.

- Bella eu não fiz por mal, mas quando fui ao seu banheiro no hotel eu vi os testes na lixeira. – ela disse. – Não estou lhe recriminando querida, você teve seus motivos pra mentir pra mim. Toma. – ela me passou o papel. – Esse é o endereço do hospital geral aqui em Londres. Procure o Dr. Sullivan e diga que eu mandei que você o procurasse.

- O Edward sabe? – Alice perguntou.

- Não. – eu disse rápido. – Por favor, não conte a ele ainda, eu irei contar quando chegar a hora certa. – pedi e as duas assentiram.

- Venha almoçar comigo amanhã. – Esme pediu – Edward não estará aqui, será só nós três. – ela sorriu pra mim e pra Alice.

- Eu venho! – quando vi já tinha concordado.

- Então estaremos esperando você. – Esme disse.

- Obrigada! – falei – Por tudo.

Ela me abraçou e em seguida recebi um abraço de Alice também.

Esme insistiu em me levar ao hotel, mas eu não aceitei.

Ela chamou um táxi pra mim, mas eu não estava bem. Minha cabeça doía e meu estômago dava voltas na minha barriga.

De repente o papel com o endereço do hospital pareceu pesar 100kg no meu bolso e eu já sabia o que fazer.

Eu iria até lá.

Eu juntaria o fato de não estar me sentindo bem, com o fato de que eu tinha que saber de quanto tempo eu estava grávida e como estava o bebê.

Eu sabia que era de Edward, isso era fato. Eu e Emmett sempre usávamos camisinha.

Dei ao taxista o endereço que Esme me passou minutos atrás.

Eu não estava me sentindo bem... as palavras dele dançavam na minha mente.

"_Tarde demais"..._ ecoou na minha mente.

- É aqui! – o taxista me resgatou quando paramos em frente ao hospital. – Esse é o Chelsea.

- Obrigada! – o paguei e saí do carro.

Fui andando a passos lentos até a entrada daquele prédio enorme.

Passei pela porta principal e alcancei a recepção.

_Eu só preciso saber!_ - pensei.

Eu só precisava saber de quanto tempo eu estava.

- Eu não me sinto bem! - falei pra uma menina da recepção.

Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados e chamou alguém. Logo senti sentarem meu corpo numa cadeira macia.

- Dr. Sulilvan. – eu disse arrastado, meus olhos pesavam. – Eu preciso falar... o Dr. Sullivan. – a cadeira se mexeu. Devia ser de rodas.

- Senhorita? Senhorita? – escutei alguém me chamar.

Meu corpo estava dormente e eu via tudo nublado a minha frente.

_Só preciso dormir!_ – eu pensava. – _Meia hora de sono é o que eu preciso._

- Ela não é daqui. – ouvi alguém dizer. – Porque o sotaque dela não é daqui. – ela respondeu a uma pergunta que eu não ouvi.

- Senhorita? – alguém me sacudiu gentilmente. – Conhece alguém na Inglaterra? Tem alguém que nós possamos avisar que você está no hospital?

- Emmett. – eu respondi. – Meu...ce...lular...

Eu não estava certa do que estava acontecendo, mas o rosto do meu amigo seria bem vindo.

Eu sabia que seria muito difícil ele vir, mas eu precisava avisá-lo de qualquer forma.

- Senhorita? – me chamaram de novo. _Que merda! Me deixe dormir_. – Ela está em choque acho melhor...

Eu não ouvi mais nada, porque a escuridão me tomou em seguida.

E foi muito, muito bem vinda naquele momento.

Depois do que me pareceram dias eu senti minha consciência voltando e com ela vozes.

- Você não tem o direito de estar aqui! – era a voz de Emmett.

Emm? Ele estava aqui? Ou eu estava sonhando?

- Eu não sabia Emmett! – era a voz de Edward.

Edward? Ele também estava aqui?

O que ele não sabia?

- Sai Edward! – Emmett pediu. – Bella é muito importante pra mim e eu não vou deixar um fudido como você magoá-la, saia!

- Não vou sair! – Edward disse. – Não até ela acordar e me dizer que porra que está acontecendo! – ele sussurrou alterado.

- Ela não precisa acordar pra isso... - ele disse. – Eu te digo. Vou fazer um resumo, ok? – ele usou todo seu sarcasmo. – Você fez amor com ela no seu aniversário, contou a ela sobre eu e Rose, nós terminamos, não por causa da minha traição a ela ou a sua a mim, mas porque ela amava um babaca que a largou depois de uma transa sem nem conversar com ela estando sóbrios. Ai ela esperou a faculdade acabar, descobriu que estava grávida e veio te procurar... ela achava que ia ser feliz com você aqui. Ela te ama porra!

Silêncio.

- O que vocês vão fazer? – Edward perguntou. – Sobre o bebê?

- Como assim? – Emmett estava mais alterado.

- Vocês que tem que decidir isso! – Emm cuspiu as palavras nele. – Ow!...Ow! Você acha que é meu? – ele pausou. – Não cara, eu me cuido, isso nunca aconteceria se ela estivesse comigo. – ele pausou mais uma vez. – Já ouvi falar de camisinha?

Silêncio.

- O que você queria que eu pensasse? – Edward quase gritou. – Ela dormia comigo e com você ao mesmo tempo! Que porra você queria que eu pensasse!

Silêncio.

- Sai daqui Edward! SAÍ! – dessa vez Emmett gritou. – Saí antes que eu quebre sua cara!

O silêncio agora durou mais, muito mais.

Quando acordei estava sozinha no quarto. Balancei a cabeça pra afastar o sonho estranho que eu tive, mas não consegui. Ele foi real demais pra sair da minha mente.

Demorei um momento pra processar onde estava até lembrar à tarde de ontem.

Hospital...

Suspirei e me sentei ignorando uma leve tontura que eu tive.

Fui até o banheiro e não sei como, mas minhas coisas de higiene pessoal estavam lá.

Escovei meus dentes, meus cabelos e os prendi com um elástico que tinha na minha nécessaire.

Pensei em vestir minhas roupas que estavam em cima de uma poltrona, mas achei melhor não colocá-las, não até saber se eu podia vesti-las novamente.

Então eu pensei... o bebê.

Eu precisava desesperadamente de notícias.

Me sentei na cama, processando tudo que havia acontecido, até que a porta abriu.

- Hey! – ouvi a voz de Emmett. – Bom dia sunshine. – ele sorriu largamente.

Ele estava mesmo aqui?

Então o sonho... ?

Ah não Edward não faria isso!

- Oi. – forcei um sorriso.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou se sentando ao meu lado na cama.

_Física ou mentalmente?_

- Estou. – falei.

- Vou chamar o médico. – ele disse – Ele queria te ver assim que acordasse e agora que você acordou... – o cortei.

- Quanto tempo eu estou aqui? – quis saber – Quer dizer... quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Mais ou menos umas 30 horas. – ele deu uma risada.

Então já era domingo.

Olhei a janela.

Já era noite de domingo.

- Ele...ele esteve aqui? – perguntei sem jeito.

- Esteve. – Emmett respondeu travando o maxilar.

Ele fazia isso quando estava com raiva.

Mais um indício de que aquilo não foi um sonho.

- Eu ouvi vocês. – falei com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu ouvi tudo o que ele disse... – falei. – Sobre o bebê... – meu rosto caiu.

- Ele é um filho da puta sem coração Bella. – ele segurou meu queixo pra que eu o olhasse. – Você não estará sozinha, ok? – assenti. – Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você, não sabe? – o encarei. – Até ser o pai do seu filho se você quiser...

O quê?

Depois de tudo que eu o fiz?

- Emmett... – o chamei, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Não estou pedindo que volte pra mim Bella. – ele disse. – Eu estou com a Rose e nós estamos curtindo...mas uma criança não pode ficar sem um pai e se você aceitar eu dou meu nome a ele. – ele beijou minha testa. – Eu faria isso por vocês. – ele sorriu.

- Obrigada! – também sorri. – Você é meu anjo, sabe disso.

- É... eu sei! – ele deu um sorriso pretensioso e nós rimos.

Bateram na porta.

- Posso entrar? – era Esme.

- Claro! – eu disse a ela animada.

Emmett se levantou da cama.

- Emm essa é Esme. Esme esse é meu amigo Emmett. – os apresentei. – A Esme é mãe do Edward Emm.

Ele assentiu e ela entrou no quarto.

Eles já deviam se conhecer.

- Eu vou chamar o médico. – ele me deu mais um beijo na testa e saiu.

- Ele é um bom menino. – Esme disse se sentando onde antes estava Emmett.

- É sim! – falei. – É um grande amigo... as vezes me culpo por termos misturado as coisas, na verdade sempre fomos apenas amigos... talvez, com alguns benefícios.

Ela sorriu.

- Como você está? – ela quis saber.

- Bem. – respondi.

_Tirando minha alma e meu orgulho feridos, bem._

Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos e a porta foi aberta.

- Boa noite! – um senhor de uns 60 e tantos anos entrou na sala.

- Dr. Sullivan. – Esme se levantou. – Boa noite!

- Boa noite! – eu o cumprimentei também.

- Como vai minha paciente especial? – ele perguntou.

Eu? Era eu?

- Bem... – respondi. – O bebê... – ele me cortou.

- Está tudo bem Srta. Swan. – ele sorriu. – O que você teve foi emocional. – ele pausou. – Nós gostamos de chamar de somatização. – eu o olhei confusa. – Somatização é quando a pessoa sofre psiquicamente e transforma sua dor emocional em sintomas físicos. – ele explicou.

- Oh, sim! – mais uma vez me lembrei de ontem.

- Ela ficará bem? – Esme perguntou. – E o bebê?

- Está tudo ótimo. – ele a tranqüilizou. – Fizemos alguns exames e deu tudo normal. Glicose, pressão e outras coisas. Você está grávida de 9 semanas, o que dá em meses... – ele parou e pensou. – 1 mês e uma semana. – eu assenti. – Vou te dar alta agora mocinha, mas vou pedir pra você se manter longe de estresse e avião só daqui a algumas semanas.

Merda! Merda!

Eu tinha que ir pra Boston!

Na verdade eu já devia estar no aeroporto procurando uma passagem.

- Eu vou cuidar dela. – Esme disse.

- Dr. Sullivan, eu não moro aqui, moro em Boston, então... não tem como aliviar a parte do avião? – _eu preciso ir, por favor!_

- Isabella, o que você teve não foi físico, mas eu não quero submeter o seu bebê a uma pressão como a do avião. Você entende? – eu assenti. – Com a estafa que você teve hoje e a pressão você poderá perder seu bebê e garanto que não é isso que você quer. – ele disse seguro.

- Não, não mesmo! – respondi.

- Então... 3 semanas em Londres não fará mal, não é? – tive que assentir. – Ainda mais se você estiver nas mãos de Esme... estarão seguros. – ele sorriu.

- Não! Eu não posso ir... – Esme me interrompeu.

- Irá! – ela disse. – Acredite! Enquanto você estiver em Londres, você é minha responsabilidade querida.

Merda!

Deitei na cama e encostei a cabeça no travesseiro derrotada.

3 semanas em Londres...Merda!

- Bom, tenho que ir! – o médico disse. – Vou mandar que tragam algo pra você comer.

Dito isso ele pendurou a prancheta que estava em suas mãos na grade da cama e saiu.

- Esme eu não posso... – ela me cortou.

- Não discuta querida! – ela sorriu. – Sou tão teimosa quanto meu filho. – mais um sorriso.

Não tive como discutir com ela.

Minutos depois Emmett entrou no quarto com uma bandeja e o que me parecia ser uma sopa em cima.

- Parece ruim, mas está boa. – ele disse rindo quando colocava a bandeja em cima da mesinha.

- Obrigada! – disse pegando a colher.

- O quê você vai fazer agora Bella? – ele perguntou.

Ele quis saber sobre o bebê, sobre Londres, Edward ou o quê?

- Não sei! – fui sincera.

- Ela vai ficar lá em casa. – Esme disse. Ela estava sentada no sofá. – O médico pediu que ela não viajasse dentro de 3 semanas.

- Isso é bom! – ele disse se virando pra ela e se voltou pra mim. – Vou ficar em Londres com você até você poder ir pra casa. – ele disse – Rose está aqui comigo... ela... queria te ver, está preocupada com você.

- Agora não Emm. – falei tomando mais um gole da minha sopa.

- Você também é bem vindo lá em casa Emmett. – Esme disse a ele.

- Obrigada Sra. Cullen, mas eu estou com a minha namorada, vamos ficar em um hotel. – ele sorriu.

- Se mudar de ideia, você sabe onde eu moro! – ela disse e se levantou. – Vou assinar sua alta pra gente poder ir.

- Eu quero ir pra casa Emm! – choraminguei assim que ela saiu.

- Eu sei Bella. – ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. – Vamos te levar assim que você puder ir... só tenha um pouco de paciência.

- Ele me odeia e agora vou ter que ficar na casa da mãe dele. – falei irritada.

- Recusa ué. – ele deu de ombros. – Recusa e vem pro hotel com a gente.

- Não posso! – eu não podia recusar. Eu apenas queria que ela não fosse tão legal comigo.

Quando acabei de comer tomei um banho, coloquei minha roupa e Esme me levou pra casa.

Emm e Rose foram juntos.

Eu percebi que não tinha mais raiva da Rose. Isso não significava que eu a tinha perdoado, apenas comprovava que ela caiu na mesma teia que eu, afinal a primeira vez que eu vi Edward ele gritava sexo.

Quando cheguei a casa de Esme e Alice estava lá.

Ela havia feito o jantar e tinha feito Rosbife.

Nós jantamos, inclusive Emm e Rose e depois eu fui dormir.

Apesar de ter dormido 30 horas seguida meu corpo implorava pra ser esticado em uma cama.

Agradeci muito por não ter cruzado com Edward ainda.


	17. Cap 16

Acordei no dia seguinte com a claridade do sol fraco de Londres entrando pela janela.

Me espreguicei e senti meu corpo mole por ter dormido tanto nas últimas horas.

Mas eu estava me sentindo renovada por isso, na verdade a palavra seria ótima.

Me levantei e reparei que estava no quarto de Edward.

Ótimo!

Minha mala e minha frasqueira com coisas pessoais também estavam ali.

Peguei uma roupa na minha mala, minha frasqueira e fui tomar um banho.

Era tudo que eu precisava.

Enquanto eu secava meus cabelos com a toalha depois do banho, ouvi batidas suaves na porta.

- Entre! – gritei do banheiro.

- Bom dia! – era Emmett.

- Bom dia Emm. – sai do banheiro e me sentei na cama ainda secando meus cabelos na toalha.

Emmett estava estranho, sua feição estava fechada, talvez preocupado.

- O que houve? – perguntei parando de secar meus cabelos e voltando minha atenção a ele.

- Minha mãe. – ele disse triste. – Ela não está bem em NY Bella. – ele fez uma careta. – Sinto muito, mas vou ter que voltar hoje pra lá.

Ele estava sentindo culpado por me deixar aqui?

Tudo bem que eu sentiria uma puta falta dele e provavelmente enlouqueceria sem meu amigo por perto, mas porra! era a mãe dele.

- Emm, que absurdo! – falei indignada. – É sua mãe! Vá! E eu estou bem. – o garanti.

- Eu sinto muito! – ele disse.

- Não sinta! – dei um tapa no seu ombro tentando aliviar a sua tensão.

- Esme disse pra você descer e tomar café quando estivesse pronta. – ele disse mudando sua feição pra uma mais agradável. Alívio talvez.

- Então vamos! – estendi a mão pra ele e descemos.

Quando entramos na cozinha Rose estava sentada a mesa com Esme.

Juro que tentei reprimir minha cara de nojo, mas pela cara de Esme acho que não consegui.

- Sente-se querida. – Esme pediu se levantando. – Vou lhe servir um chá.

- Obrigada! – agradeci me sentando.

- Oi. – Rose sorriu sem jeito.

- Oi. – devolvi. – Isso não quer dizer que eu tenha te perdoado, ok? Mas obrigada por fazer companhia ao Emmett.

- Bella... – a cortei.

- Outra hora Rosalie. – apontei Esme com a cabeça.

Esme me serviu de um chá delicioso e nós quatro tomamos café-da-manhã juntos. Ela disse que tinha feito pra mim um legítimo café-da-manhã inglês, mas aquele ovo cozido no prato revirou meu estômago.

Logo que acabamos de comer Rose e Emm foram embora.

Nós tivemos uma breve conversa sobre o apartamento em Boston e eu disse a ele que iria seguir meus planos como eu havia planejado, ou seja, em seis meses eu me formaria em pedagogia e após a formatura eu teria o bebê e depois eu veria o que aconteceria.

Os dias se arrastaram e eu já não tinha mais assunto pra puxar com Esme.

Alice às vezes vinha nos visitar e graças a Deus Melina não apareceu durante a semana.

Hoje era sexta – feira e havia exatos 5 dias que eu estava na casa de Esme.

Apenas vendo ela e Alice. E muito raramente Loretta quando vinha visitar a avó.

Edward nunca apareceu.

E eu não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim. Meu estômago revirava – e não era enjôo matinal – em pensar que eu podia encontrar com ele a qualquer momento.

Esme era um anjo pra mim e me ajudava em tudo. Eu me sentia mal, por saber que eu não merecia toda sua dedicação, mas às vezes ela me irritava, me tratando como uma inválida.

"Não pegue isso", "não faça isso", "não pode sair"... e outras coisas que eu a ouvi dizer repetidamente durante minha estadia em sua casa.

Eu liguei pro meu pai na segunda – feira e expliquei pra ele boa parte da história, tirando o fato de ser ordem médica e o bebê é claro. Ele entendeu que eu queria ficar mais uns dias por algum motivo, já que eu expliquei a ele que não estava com Edward. Graças a Deus ele não perguntou por que eu estendi minha estadia se o meu motivo de vir a Londres havia falhado.

Talvez ele tivesse percebendo que eu cresci. Talvez.

Me empurrei pra fora da cama e peguei uma roupa pra vestir.

Eu sabia que hoje Esme não estaria em casa. Ela havia comentado alguma coisa comigo sobre sair na sexta de manhã.

Então eu ia aproveitar pra conhecer Londres.

Uma – eu não agüentava mais ficar em casa.

E duas – se eu fosse ficar um mês em Londres eu ia querer ter história pra contar.

Quando acabei de me arrumar peguei minha bolsa, meu casaco e desci.

Esme já havia me amostrado onde ficavam algumas coisas, então eu acho que conseguiria tomar um café antes de sair.

Desci as escadas e no final dela já estava o vão entre a salão e a cozinha. Um batente enorme, mas sem portas.

Entrei na cozinha e parei atônita.

Edward estava lá, de costas pra mim. Provavelmente não percebeu minha presença, já que ele continuou de costas pra entrada da cozinha. E porra! Ele estava sem camisa e com uma calça de moleton.

Suas costas perfeitamente definidas a mostra pra mim. Aquelas pintas perto do seu ombro que me enlouqueciam e que eu beijava uma a uma quando estávamos deitados na sua minúscula cama no meu apartamento em Boston depois de transarmos enlouquecidamente.

Merda!

Ele ameaçou virar e eu dei um pulo pro lado. Minhas costas bateram silenciosamente na parede que dividia a sala de estar e a cozinha.

Levei minha mão ao peito tentando acalmar minha respiração e meu coração. Nem preciso dizer que foi em vão.

Ali!

Ele estava ali!

Que porra ele estava fazendo aqui? Por quê?

Definitivamente eu não estava preparada pra encará-lo.

Mas...

Eu tinha duas opções.

Sair da casa e seguir o que eu havia planejado, ou seja, conhecer Londres.

Ou...

Eu entrava na cozinha de cabeça erguida e o enfrentava.

A primeira opção eu descartei. Eu estava faminta e o cheiro de ovos e torradas que vinha da cozinha não estavam me ajudando.

_Eu podia! Eu posso!_

Eu iria encará-lo e ia agir como ele agia comigo._ Gentileza gera Gentileza!_

Respirei fundo em mais uma tentativa vão de controlar minha euforia e entrei na cozinha.

Encostei meu ombro no batente e fiquei o admirando. Poderia ficar ali o dia inteiro, mas ele bagunçou meus planos quando se virou e deu um pulo de susto.

- Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar! – falei sem graça.

- Tudo bem, eu que estava distraído. – ele sorriu.

Ele sorriu?

Naquele minuto senti meu coração aquecer.

- Senta. – ele me indicou uma cadeira. – Acabei de fazer o café.

Eu me sentei em silêncio.

Ele colocou na minha frente um prato com bacon, salsichas, ovos e torradas. Algo parecido com que Esme fazia.

O cheiro de bacon revirou meu estômago, mas consegui controlar a náusea.

- Fiz café pra você. – ele disse. – Sei que prefere café a chá.

- Obrigada! – falei enquanto ele me servia uma xícara.

Quando ele acabou limpou as mãos e se sentou a minha frente.

- Onde está sua mãe? – perguntei. Eu sabia que Esme havia saído, eu só queria saber o motivo de ele estar ali, fingindo que o mundo ao nosso redor não havia desmoronado.

- Ela saiu com Alice. – ele disse mastigando um pedaço de torrada. – Acho que a última consulta antes de Jason nascer.

Eu não disse nada. Só assenti e ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Vai sair? – ele quebrou o silêncio na mesa depois de alguns minutos.

- Vou. – falei. – Vou dar uma volta. 5 dias em casa e estou quase enlouquecendo.

Ele riu e eu não tive como conter meu próprio sorriso.

_Viu?_ – pensei – _Vocês conseguem conversar civilizadamente. Sem ofensas e milhares de palavrões._

- Quer companhia? – meus olhos arregalaram na incredulidade das suas palavras. – Se não quiser tudo bem... – ele passou a mão nos cabelos. Nervoso. – É que minha mãe pediu que eu não a deixasse sozinha... por isso que eu estou aqui.

- Eu não preciso de babá! – falei irritada.

- Eu não disse que sou sua babá. – ele disse calmamente. – Eu disse que vou cuidar de você hoje. – revirei os olhos.

Claro que ele estaria aqui obrigado e eu achando que ele estava por sua própria vontade, que estava preocupado comigo.

_Você é uma idiota Isabella!_

- Acabou? Bella? – o olhei. - Acabou? – ele apontava pro meu prato.

- Ah sim! – assenti.

- Não vai comer o bacon? – ele pegou meu prato.

- Não, ele me enjoa. – falei.

- Isso é da... – ele estava desconfortável pra perguntar.

- Sim. – respondi sabendo o que ele queria saber.

Eu o agradeci por não ter mencionado.

Gravidez e a minha pessoa na mesma frase ainda me soam mal.

- Vou tomar um banho pra gente ir. – ele disse quando acabou de colocar a louça na máquina.

- Sério... não precisa fazer isso Eu posso... – ele me cortou.

- 5 minutos. – e então ele saiu da cozinha, ignorando o que eu estava falando.

Eu fiquei ali sentada, no mesmo local que eu tinha sentado minutos atrás pensando no que tinha acontecido.

Ele estava sendo agradável por que sua mãe pediu e não porque ele queria.

Suspirei derrotada.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ele demorou pra se arrumar, mas no que me pareceu segundos ele descia a escada arrumado.

Ele estava lindo como sempre, mesmo com várias camadas de roupa no seu corpo e seu cabelo bagunçado estava molhado levando minha imaginação pra longe.

- Vamos? – ele me resgatou dos pensamentos impuros que eu estava tendo com ele.

Me levantei peguei minha bolsa e saímos.

Fomos no seu carro.

- Aonde você quer ir? – ele perguntou. Sua atenção voltada pra estrada.

- Não sei. – dei de ombros. – Você mora aqui... devia saber onde levar uma turista. – brinquei.

Ele sorriu e assentiu.

Quando paramos o carro percebi que estávamos em um parque. Lembrava muito o Central Park.

Passamos a manhã toda lá e conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias e totalmente sem importância. Pelo menos pra mim.

Ele me disse que estava se formando no final do ano, assim como eu, e que estava fazendo um curso de férias, que eu não perguntei qual era... e mais um monte de coisas que pra mim não tinham importância.

Eu estava no piloto apenas assentia ou respondia em monossílabos.

De repente ele parou e mexeu no bolso, tirando seu celular.

- Oi mãe. – ele atendeu. – Calma, ela está comigo. – ele me olhou. – Ok, nós já vamos. – pausou. – Tchau, mãe. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei.

- Ela quer que eu te leve de volta. Disse que está na hora do almoço. – ele sorriu. – E logo eu tenho que ir pro curso também.

- Tudo bem. – assenti.

Nós fizemos o caminho pra casa em silêncio.

- Não vai entrar? – perguntei quando ele parou na porta da casa de sua mãe.

- Não, eu já vou. – ele apontou por cima do ombro e eu assenti.

Ele se virou pra sair, mas no mesmo momento voltou pra mim de novo.

- Sam vai tocar em um pub hoje, quer ir? – ele perguntou totalmente constrangido.

- Vou sim. – respondi.

- Ok... te pego as 8. – ele virou e saiu.

Quando entrei Esme me bombardeou de perguntas e é claro que todas incluíam seu filho mais novo e "nós".

Eu pedi licença a ela e subi.

Tirei minhas botas e deitei na cama.

Eu estava triste e decepcionada com Edward e comigo.

Nós passamos a manhã inteira juntos e não conversamos sobre o que realmente importava.

Em nenhum momento ele tocou no assunto "bebê" ou em "nós".

Se ele não queria tocar nesse assunto, eu também não tocaria.

Mas, Deus! Como era difícil andar do lado dele, estar do lado dele sem tocá-lo, sem senti-lo... eu não sei quanto tempo conseguiria fingir que era amiga dele.

Eu almocei numa certa hora da tarde e voltei pro meu quarto.

Devo ter dormido porque acordei com alguém me chamando.

E era ele.

Eu abri meus olhos e dei de cara com seus olhos verdes me encarando.

Ele estava agachado ao lado da cama, seu rosto há centímetros do meu.

- Oi. – eu disse me inclinando pra sentar na cama.

- Você vai mesmo me dar um bolo? – ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

- Por quê? – quis saber no mesmo tom que ele usou comigo. – Nós temos um encontro? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Não. – ele disse. – Mas você disse que ia sair comigo, então... – ele encolheu os ombros.

- Que horas são? – perguntei me levantando.

- 7:45 da noite. – ele disse. – Considerando que eu marquei as 8... acho que você está atrasada. – ele sorriu.

- Me arrumo em 10 minutos. – fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido.

Não lavei os cabelos, então prendi eles num coque mal feito. Fiz uma maquiagem leve, sombreando meus olhos de preto e fui pro quarto vestir uma roupa.

Edward não estava mais lá e eu o agradeci por isso. Não seria educado eu pedir pra ele sair do próprio quarto.

Coloquei uma roupa que eu achava que seria suficiente pra noite de Londres e desci.

- Estou pronta! – falei assim que cheguei a sala.

Edward estava sentado no sofá com Esme e Carlisle.

- Se cuidem ehn! – Esme disse quando estávamos parados na porta.

- Pode deixar! – eu disse entrando no carro de Edward.

Fizemos o caminho até o tal pub em silêncio, o único som no carro era You and me do Lifehouse que tocava no rádio.

E porra! Não podia ser outra música?

"_Que dia é hoje e de que mês?_

_Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo_

_Eu não consigo prosseguir e não consigo voltar_

_Tenho perdido tempo demais_

_Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer, nada para perder_

_E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e_

_Eu não sei por que não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Todas as coisas que quero dizer_

_Não estão saindo direito_

_Estou tropeçando nas palavras você deixou minha mente girando_

_Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui_

_Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer, nada para provar_

_E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e_

_Eu não sei por que não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Existe algo sobre você agora_

_Que não consigo compreender completamente_

_Tudo o que ela faz é bonito_

_Tudo o que ela faz é certo_

_Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer, nada para perder_

_E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e_

_Eu não sei por que não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Você, eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer, nada para provar_

_E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei por que não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Que dia é e em que mês?_

_Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo..."_

Virei meu rosto pra janela pra que Edward não visse minhas lágrimas caindo.


	18. Cap 17

O lugar era legal e estava bem cheio. Havia um bar comprido que tomava quase toda a extensão do pub e algumas mesas dentro e fora do local.

Graças a Deus quando chegamos lá Edward não reparou que eu havia chorado enquanto estávamos no carro.

Ele abriu a porta do carro pra mim e nós entramos.

Sam e Melina já estavam lá em uma mesa.

E puta merda, todo mundo tinha que estar fumando nesse lugar?

Nos sentamos juntos deles e eu podia jurar que Melina tinha sorrido pra mim.

- Vai beber o que? – Edward me perguntou se levantando.

- Uma água com gás. – respondi.

Ele foi até o bar pegar as bebidas.

- E então... – Melina se dirigiu a mim. – Minha mãe deixou você sair? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Parece que sim. – retribui o sorriso. – Acho que Edward a convenceu.

Ela bebeu sua cerveja.

- Desculpe por ter sido grossa quando você chegou. – ela disse. – Mas ver meu irmão sofrer por você durante um mês foi dureza... – eu ia falar, mas ela continuou. – Pelo menos ele parece feliz agora.

- Tudo bem Melina. Eu acho que mereci sua defensiva. – Edward chegou a mesa.

- Sua água. – ele me deu uma garrafa e um copo. – E meu Whisky. – ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Devagar Edward! – Melina o repreendeu. – Você não tem mais motivos pra cair bêbado por ai.

Ele quase engasgou e eu também.

Um homem se aproximou da nossa mesa e falou alguma coisa no ouvido de Sam.

- Bom, eu já volto! – ele disse se levantando. – Alguém precisa animar esse lugar.

Ele deu um beijo em Melina e saiu.

O show dele foi o máximo. Ele cantava e tocava seu violão perfeitamente bem.

Só achei as músicas um pouco românticas demais, mas achei que fosse implicância minha.

- Bom, essa é a saideira, espero que vocês tenham gostado do show. – ele passou os dedos pelas cordas do violão. – Essa música foi um amigo meu que compôs, ela é meio triste, foi um período difícil da sua vida e... e eu gostaria de chamá-lo aqui no palco... Edward, por favor!

Edward ficou rígido no seu lugar e encarou Melina.

- Eu não sabia, juro! – ela levantou as duas mãos pro alto como se estivesse se rendendo.

Edward hesitou em ir e Sam o chamou mais uma vez.

Ele tomou sua segunda dose de Whisky de uma vez só e levantou.

- Senhoras e senhores, Edward Cullen. – Sam o anunciou no microfone.

Dá onde eu estava eu vi Edward cochichar em seu ouvido e Sam soltou uma gargalhada fora do microfone.

Edward pegou um violão que estava no chão do pequeno palco e começou a tocar.

Os dois começaram a tocar uma música linda e ora ou outra eles revezavam no microfone.

Eu fiquei pasma. Edward nunca havia me dito que estava tão ligado a música. Sua voz era linda e imediatamente eu lembrei do dia que ele cantou Everything pra mim.

Quando desviei a atenção da voz rouca de Edward e prestei atenção na letra da música, meu coração quis pular do peito.

(Sam Bradley – Paradise)

"_Eu beijei sua imagem  
Todo dia que eu não estava por perto  
Eu ligo o tempo todo  
Mas você nunca está em casa  
Eu sei que você está trabalhando  
E isso não está errado  
Mas eu só preciso de você aqui comigo_

Porque, veja, a maioria dos dias  
São um copo de uísque  
E uma dose de cerveja  
Estou chorando rios  
Não choro em lágrimas  
E você me mostrou alguma coisa  
Que em todos esses anos  
Eu nunca tinha visto  
Algo que em todos esses anos  
Eu nunca tinha visto

Eu poderia estar no paraíso  
Eu poderia estar no inferno  
Estou tão entorpecido que não sei nem dizer  
Meu coração está gritando e não posso berrar  
Você está longe demais  
Para me ouvir chorar  
Então eu bebo até dormir  
Quase toda noite

Bem, eu voltarei e então você partirá  
Acho que a verei nos meus sonhos  
Então vá em frente, querida  
Abra suas asas  
E quando estiver voando  
Voe de volta para mim

Porque, veja, a maioria dos dias  
Parecem horas  
Elas se repetem  
É difícil sonhar quando não se consegue dormir

E você me mostrou algo  
Que em todas as minhas lágrimas  
Eu nunca tinha visto antes  
Sim, você me mostrou algo  
Por todas as minhas lágrimas  
Eu nunca tinha visto antes

Eu poderia estar no paraíso  
Eu poderia estar no inferno  
Estou tão entorpecido que não sei nem dizer  
Meu coração está gritando e não posso berrar  
Você está longe demais  
Para me ouvir chorar  
Então eu bebo até dormir  
Quase toda noite"

Quando eles acabaram de tocar todos aplaudiram, mas eu não conseguir nem ao menos levantar minhas mãos pra imitar a todos.

Eu continuava pasma.

Edward guardava o violão no palco e seus olhos estavam fixados em mim.

- Me desculpe por isso! – ele disse quando vou a mesa com Sam.

Não conseguir dizer nada, apenas assenti.

Fiquei desconfortável o resto da noite.

Pela primeira vez na vida eu me vi sem jeito e envergonhada, não queria abrir minha boca porque senão poderia acabar saindo alguma besteira.

- Quer dar uma volta? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Mais uma vez eu só assenti.

Nos despedimos de Sam e Melina e fomos pro carro.

Eu tinha que perguntar. Aquilo estava me corroendo.

- Aquela música... – ele me cortou.

- Fiz quando eu voltei de Boston. – ele me olhou.

Então era isso. O momento difícil que Sam havia se referido era nossa separação.

Virei o rosto pra janela e mais uma vez ficamos em silêncio, mas dessa vez era angustiante.

Eu tinha tanta coisa pra falar. Havia tanto a ser dito, a ser discutido, mas decidi que aquele não era o momento.

Quando o carro parou percebi que estávamos em frente a sua casa.

Ele saiu do carro e eu fiz o mesmo.

Talvez fosse agora. Talvez fossemos esclarecer as coisas de uma vez por todas. Finalmente conversar.

Eu esperava, sinceramente, que sim.

- Entra. – ele disse quando abriu a porta.

A mesma porta que eu estive há dias atrás. Desesperada, ansiosa esperando vê-lo.

Eu passei por ele e entrei.

Tirei meu casaco e pendurei no encosto de uma poltrona.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

- Você sabe que eu não posso beber Edward. – falei séria.

Ele ia mesmo fingir que eu não estava carregando um filho dele?

Ele serviu um copo de whisky e se sentou no sofá.

Olhei ao redor da sala e vi um aparelho de som super moderno na estante.

- Posso? – apontei pro som.

Ele fez um gesto com as mãos pra que eu prosseguisse.

Eu fui até o aparelho e liguei, mas a música que começou a tocar eu não conhecia.

- Ele é daqui. Você não deve conhecer. – ele disse se levantando e vindo na minha direção. - Eu gosto dessa. – ele apertou um botão do aparelho duas vezes e começou outra música.

Era uma música lenta, gostosa e o sotaque era maravilhoso, assim como o de Edward.

Ele estava tão próximo de mim, mas tão próximo que eu conseguia sentir o seu cheiro.

Sentir aquele cheiro trouxe tantas lembranças.

- Dança comigo Bella. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Seus braços envolveram minha cintura e ele começou a balançar nossos corpos grudados pra um lado e pro outro. O movimento era tão suave que nossos pés não saiam do chão.

Espalmei minhas mãos no seu peito e subi até entrelaçar meus dedos por trás do seu pescoço.

Como eu senti falta de fazer isso. Como eu senti falta dele.

Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e fechei meus olhos pra sensação de estar mais uma vez em seus braços.

O único som na sala era a música que tocava e a nossa respiração entrecortada.

Quando eu parei pra prestar atenção na música, lágrimas vieram mais uma vez aos meus olhos.

(James Blunt – Goodbye my lover)

"_Eu te desapontei ou te deixei triste?_

_Eu deveria me sentir culpado ou deixar os juízes desaprovarem?_

_Porque eu vi o fim antes de começarmos, sim, eu vi, você estava enganada e eu sabia, eu havia ganho._

_Então eu peguei o que é meu por direito eterno_

_Peguei sua alma durante a noite_

_E talvez isso tenha acabado, mas não vai parar aí_

_Eu estou aqui por você, se você apenas se importar_

_Você tocou meu coração, tocou minha alma._

_Você mudou minha vida e meus objetivos_

_E o amor é cego e eu soube disso quando_

_Meu coração foi cegado por você._

_Beijei seus lábios e segurei sua cabeça._

_Compartilhei seus sonhos e a sua cama._

_Te conheço bem, conheço o seu cheiro._

_Eu estive viciado em você."_

Apertei mais minhas mãos em seu pescoço e escondi meu rosto em seu peito. Eu tinha certeza que estava molhando sua camisa, mas eu não me importava.

"_Adeus meu Amor._

_Adeus minha amiga._

_Você tem sido a única_

_Você tem sido a única para mim"_

- Eu te amo Edward! – disse entre soluços contra o seu peito.

Senti sua mão sair da base da minha coluna e deslizar por toda a extensão das minhas costas e suas mãos entrarem por baixo dos meus cabelos, segurando minha cabeça de uma forma que me fazia encará-lo.

"_Sou um sonhador, mas quando eu acordo, você não pode destruir meu espírito - são meus sonhos que você pega._

_E quando você seguir em frente, lembre-se de mim_

_Lembre-se de nós e tudo que costumávamos ser._

_Eu já te vi chorar, eu já te vi sorrir_

_Te observei dormindo por um instante_

_Eu seria o pai do seu filho_

_Eu passaria uma vida inteira com você_

_Eu conheço seus medos e você conhece os meus_

_Nós tivemos nossas dúvidas, agora nós estamos bem_

_E eu te amo, juro que é verdade_

_Eu não posso viver sem você"_

Nosso olhar estava fixo no do outro e a única coisa que eu conseguia ver nos seus incríveis olhos verdes era dor. A dor era tão intensa que no momento que eu aprofundei meu olhar no seu, eu a senti.

"_Adeus meu amor._

_Adeus minha amiga._

_Você tem sido a única_

_Você tem sido a única para mim"_

A música parou, mas nós continuamos nos movendo.

Então eu senti seus lábios nos meus.

Quente, úmido e inebriante.

A sensação que eu tive foi como voltar pra casa depois de muito tempo longe. Foi à sensação que eu tinha quando era criança e chegava a manhã de natal. Foi a mesma sensação dos últimos momentos que eu tive com a minha mãe.

_Era isso! Eu estava em casa._

Sua língua era gentil na minha, calma. Me acariciava como antes. Nos beijávamos como se não tivéssemos ficado 1 mês longe um do outro, como se nunca tivéssemos nos separado, como se só houvesse nós dois naquele instante ou como se nos beijássemos todos os dias, como se tivéssemos nos amado ontem.

Me afastei dele alguns centímetro e desfiz o laço do meu suéter. Assim que ele desamarrou o passei pelos meus ombros, deixando que ele caísse no chão.

Edward me olhou e eu vi questionamento em seus olhos.

Eu assenti e mordi meus lábios.

Ele tinha dúvida que eu o queria? Deus! Como eu o queria!

Eu esperei 1 mês pra esse momento e eu estava disposta a esquecer todos os problemas, todas as palavras que eu ensaiei pra pedir seu perdão se ele estivesse comigo. Se ele me tocasse como antes, me amasse como antes.

Senti suas mãos frias na barra da minha camiseta e em seguida ela escorregava pelo meu corpo acima, até estar fora do meu corpo.

Eu fiz o mesmo com a sua camisa.

Ele voltou a me beijar, mas agora era um beijo urgente, intenso, cheio de dor.

Sua língua se tornou urgente na minha boca, roçando asperamente na minha, me enlouquecendo com aquele toque.

Soltei minhas mãos do seu pescoço e levei até minhas costas, abrindo o fecho do sutiã de renda preto que eu usava.

Ele olhou meus seios com cobiça e aquilo me acendeu.

Ele sabia o que eu queria. Eu queria que ele me tocasse ali. Só ele sabia me tocar daquele jeito.

Ele me ergueu com seus braços envoltos firmemente em minha cintura e me deitou no sofá da sua sala.

A música ainda soava pela sala e me parecia tão sofrida.

Juntando o sofrimento que ela me passava e o sentimento de ter Edward de novo meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e enquanto eu prestava atenção na letra da música eu entendi porque Edward gostava dela. Ela falava de coração partido, de despedida... de amor.

Edward afastou sua boca da minha e desceu uma trilha de beijos até meus seios.

Ele me torturou com sua língua e seus dentes. Meus seios estavam doloridos e meu mamilo bem sensível, mas isso só aumentou meu prazer enquanto suas mãos uniam um seio ao outro, correndo sua língua entre eles, pra em seguida assoprar seu hálito quente e raspar seus dentes na minha pele.

_O maestro estava de volta!_

Levei minhas mãos ao cós da sua calça sem quebrar nosso beijo e abri o botão. Aproveitei a posição e a empurrei pra baixo junto com a sua boxer.

Ele se levantou e chutou a calça pro lado e logo em seguida se ocupou tirando minha bota e meu jeans.

Ele deitou seu corpo suavemente sobre o meu.

Nós nos beijávamos ainda. Uma de suas mãos percorria meu corpo e a outra estava apoiada pelo cotovelo ao lado da minha cabeça.

Ele afastou seus lábios dos meus e me encarou no mesmo instante que sua mão fazia carinhos na lateral do meu rosto.

Seus olhos estavam marejados assim como os meus.

Por um momento eu me perguntei se ele estava sentindo a intensidade do que estávamos fazendo, a intensidade dos sentimentos misturados junto com nossos corpos.

Quando ele me olhou mais uma vez eu percebi... ele estava sim sentindo.

- Me ame Edward! – supliquei com a voz embargada.

No minuto seguinte todo e qualquer pensamento coerente foi arrancado da minha mente pela sensação de ser preenchida por ele.

Não havia mais problemas, não havia mais diferenças, nem mágoas e o passado foi esquecido... tudo havia sumido. Tudo tinha virado prazer, amor.

Ele se movimentava lentamente em mim e eu nunca havia visto nada mais sensual do que aquela cena.

Edward em cima de mim, ondulando seu quadril, era quase uma dança pra ir mais fundo em mim, me fazer completa.

Sua mão nunca saiu do meu rosto, sempre me mostrando seu amor, sempre me tocando, enquanto a outra apoiava seu corpo pra não pesar sobre mim.

Levantei minhas pernas e envolvi seu quadril com elas, diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre nossos corpos, nossas almas.

Ele liberou uma de umas mãos e passou o braço pelas minhas costas, abraçando minha cintura no momento que eu arqueei minhas costas em resposta aquele prazer.

- Eu te amo Edward! – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Ele não me respondeu. Ele não precisava me responder.

Ele estava me mostrando isso.

Nós estávamos fazendo amor pela primeira vez.

Era tão lindo, tão intenso... tão diferente de tudo que já havia experimentado.

Eu não conseguia mais agüentar, meu corpo estava pedindo pela libertação e eu deixei que ela chegasse e meu corpo explodiu no melhor orgasmo da minha vida.

Edward veio logo depois de mim, seu corpo caiu exausto em cima do meu.

Soltei um gemido de insatisfação quando ele saiu de dentro de mim e me puxou pra deitar em seu peito no sofá.

Eu deitei entre o sofá e ele, minhas costas encostada no seu peito, sua cabeça no vão do meu pescoço e nossas pernas entrelaçadas.

Nada do que eu desejei quando vim pra Londres se comparava a isso. Nada.

Senti quando um tecido fino cobriu nossos corpos e enquanto Edward mexia o corpo atrás de mim.

- Edward? – o chamei. Pela sua respiração eu sabia que ele estava acordado.

- Dorme Bella. – ele beijou meus cabelos. – Amanhã a gente conversa.

E foi com aquelas palavras que o cansaço me venceu.

Eu tinha certeza que estava dormindo com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu estava feliz!

Eu estava, literalmente, nos braços da felicidade.


	19. Cap 18

Acordei naquele sábado e a primeira coisa que fiz foi tatear o sofá a procura de Edward, mas eu estava sozinha.

- Ed? – o chamei me levantando e me enrolando na manta que cobria meu corpo. - Edward?

Ele não atendeu.

Procurei pela casa toda e ele não estava.

Onde ele estaria em pleno sábado?

Quando voltei pra sala meu celular estava tocando, quando eu o peguei em cima da mesa de centro vi um bilhete.

Era Esme.

- Oi Esme. – atendi.

- Querida, estou indo te buscar. – ela disse aflita.

- Não. – eu disse. – O Edward saiu e vou esperá-lo aqui.

- Ah querida, eu sinto muito. Estarei ai em 10 minutos. – ela desligou.

O que ela quis dizer com sinto muito?

Pelo que ela sentia?

Ainda com o celular na mão liguei pra Edward. Caixa de mensagem.

Lembrei do bilhete e o li. Estava escrito _"Me desculpe"_ e era a letra de Edward, mas pelo que ele estava se desculpando?

Parei pra pensar na noite passada, tentando lembrar de algo errado que pudesse ter me passado desapercebido, mas não encontrei nada em minha memória.

Peguei minhas roupas no chão da sala e as vesti.

Ele estava ocupado e quando visse que eu o liguei ele retornaria.

Mesmo assim mandei uma mensagem de texto.

"_Estarei na sua mãe. Onde vc está? Eu te amo. B"_

Ele não respondeu.

Depois de 10 minutos Esme chegou e ela estava com a chave da casa de Edward.

- Edward está lá na sua casa? – perguntei a ele quando nos sentamos em seu carro.

Desde que ela havia chegado pra me buscar, ela não havia dito uma palavra.

Ela desligou o carro e me olhou.

Vi angustia e apreensão no seu olhar.

- Esme? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Edward? – perguntei com a voz trêmula.

Ela começou a chorar.

Oh Deus!

- Esme, por favor, me diga o que houve! – pedi desesperada tentando acalmá-la enquanto afagava seu ombro.

- Bella, eu sinto muito. – ela pediu. – Eu...eu tentei impedi-lo, mas ele não me ouviu... ele... – ela me olhou. Agora eu vi pena. De mim? – Ele sumiu.

Sumiu? Como assim?

Eu estava com ele horas atrás e acredite, foi bem, bem real.

- Não! – eu sorri. – Eu estava com ele, nós dormimos no sofá, ele deve ter ido comprar alguma coisa... – minhas palavras morreram quando vi seu olhar.

- Ele sumiu hoje de manhã querida. – ela disse. – Ele esteve lá em casa agora cedo e disse que precisava ficar sozinho, dê um tempo... estava com uma mochila e sumiu. Não sabemos onde ele está.

Meu rosto caiu.

Eu não conseguia acreditar em suas palavras, eu não podia acreditar. Não depois da noite de ontem.

Seguimos em silêncio pra sua casa e nada mais foi dito.

Quando me tranquei no quarto que eu ocupava eu permiti que minhas lágrimas de dor, angustia e revolta saíssem dos meus olhos.

Assim se passaram 15 dias.

15 angustiantes dias sabendo dele apenas pelo o que Esme me contava, após falar com ele no celular.

Ninguém o viu e nem sabia onde ele estava, nem mesmo seus pais.

No início eu quase fiquei louca, mas depois me acostumei, afinal a dor é amenizada quando você está em constante estado de torpor.

Era assim que eu me sentia. Entorpecida, anestesiada.

Eu não me permitia sentir nada por ele. Nem amor, raiva, mágoa... nada.

Eu o excluí da minha mente, da minha memória.

Quantas vezes fiquei com a pele ardendo de tanto me esfregar no banho pra tirar seu cheiro de mim, tirar a sensação do seu corpo no meu.

Durante dias aquela maldita noite de sexta – feira me atormentou, mas agora ela foi esquecida.

A única coisa que me fazia saber que ele era real, era estar na casa da mãe dele. Nem o bebê eu reconhecia como sendo dele, já que ele nunca quis saber do bebê.

Durante dias eu nem culpei por ele ter sumido, eu achava que eu havia feito ou dito algo que o fez fugir, mas depois eu me dei conta que o problema não era comigo, era com ele.

Talvez ele tivesse fugido por conta do bebê, ou por medo de que eu o magoasse de novo, medo de assumir um relacionamento, afinal tudo era mais fácil enquanto ele comia a namorada do amigo.

_Super divertido._

Durante dias eu não falei e só comia porque Esme quase socava pela minha goela abaixo.

Eu finalmente me forcei a fazer o que eu havia dito a ele no dia do seu aniversário.

Edward morreu pra mim!

Era uma sexta e eu finalmente iria embora pra Boston na final da tarde de sábado.

Eu estava animada. Seria bom voltar à rotina e eu prometi passar uns dias das minhas férias em LA com Charlie. Iria rever umas antigas amigas do High School e me distrair.

Eu acordei disposta naquela sexta.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi checar meu celular. Um novo hábito que eu havia adquirido depois que _ele_ sumiu.

No início mandei dezenas, mas como nenhuma foi respondida eu parei de mandá-las.

Abri minha caixa de saída e comecei a apagar todas as mensagens que eu havia enviado em vão pra ele.

A primeira?

"_Baby, onde você está? Só volta, por favor!"_

Como ele nunca me respondia eu às vezes apelava.

"_Edward, não faz isso! Eu sinto sua falta...eu te amo tanto"_

Nas últimas eu já amostrava o estrago que ele havia feito em mim.

"_Você é um filho da puta sem coração. Nunca deveria ter deixado o Emmett por você!"_

Ou...

"_Eu te odeio tanto Edward que eu espero que você esteja morto antes de ler essa mensagem"_

Ou...

"_Você nunca irá ver seu filho! Nunca!"_

Essa foi última e eu espero do fundo do coração que ele tenha lido, porque ele nunca chegaria perto do meu filho.

Depois que eu apaguei todas as mensagens eu peguei uma roupa e fui pro banheiro.

Tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa confortável pra ficar em casa já que eu nunca saia.

Coloquei uma bermuda jeans, uma camisa de banda e desci.

Quando eu cheguei perto da escada eu ouvi uma música alta vindo do primeiro andar.

Esme deveria estar arrumando a casa, ela dizia que gostava de escutar música alta enquanto faxinava.

- Tá animada ehn! – sorri pra ela me sentando no segundo degrau da escada.

- É. – ela devolveu o sorriso. – A música me da gás. 20 anos e eu ainda acho limpar casa um saco. – ela fez uma careta e espanou um móvel.

Começou a tocar uma música e eu a reconheci na hora. Era a música _daquela_ sexta.

A sexta que eu me forcei a apagar e agora passava na minha frente como um filme.

Meus ouvidos zuniam, mas algumas partes da música dançavam por eles entrando na minha mente.

"_Adeus meu amor"_

"_Porque eu vi o fim antes de começarmos, sim, eu vi, você estava enganada e eu sabia, eu havia ganho."_

"_E quando você seguir em frente, lembre-se de mim. Lembre-se de nós e tudo que costumávamos ser."_

"_E eu te amo, juro que é verdade"_

Ele estava se despedindo de mim.

A todo maldito momento ele estava se despedindo de mim.

Ele tinha planejado tudo.

Ele tinha planejado friamente fazer amor comigo e depois me deixar.

Mas os seus toques em mim naquela noite, seus gestos, seu carinho comigo... mas se eu pensar pelo outro lado, naquela noite ele não disse uma palavra, nem quando eu disse que o amava ele me respondeu.

Deus! Como fui burra!

Burra!

- Querida? – Esme sacudia meu ombro suavemente. - Bella? Bella? – ela me chamava.

Meu rosto estava quente e algo salgado entrou pelos meus lábios. Lágrimas.

- Ele planejou Esme. – falei engasgada.

- O quê?

- Ele planejou. – eu quase gritei. – Ele sabia que ia ir embora depois que fomos ao pub... ele já havia planejado me deixar quando me levou pra casa dele. – falei ainda chocada com a minha conclusão.

- Bella, eu não acredito nisso. Edward nunca faria uma coisa dessas... ele ama você. – ele afagou meu rosto.

- Ele colocou essa música enquanto fazíamos amor Esme. – eu a olhei. – Ele sabia o que estava fazendo. A todo momento ele sabia que me deixaria.

- Oh querida, eu sinto muito. – ela foi até o rádio e desligou, quando voltou me deu um abraço apertado.

- Foi a coisa mais linda e mais intensa que eu já vivi Esme. – funguei. – E era uma cena. Uma cena que ele estava interpretando muito bem.

Ficamos em silêncio, mas ainda estávamos abraçadas.

Eu só pensava em uma coisa.

Eu tinha que me desfazer da coisa mais forte que me prendia a ele, a casa da sua mãe.

- Eu vou embora! – eu disse me soltando do seu abraço.

- Mas sua passagem é pra amanhã. – ela disse.

- Vou tentar trocar... – me levantei. – Sei lá, eu só preciso sair daqui. Por favor... – pedi. – Me deixe ir.

- Querida eu não posso te prender aqui e você já pode viajar, é isso mesmo que você quer? – eu assenti. – Então vá arrumar suas coisas, eu vou levá-la ao aeroporto.

Eu subi correndo e troquei de roupa.

Em 5 minutos eu já tinha socado todas as minhas roupas dentro da minha mala e estava descendo as escadas.

O caminho até o aeroporto foi silencioso e graças a Deus eu consegui trocar a passagem, só ia ter que esperar 3 horas pro vôo.

Eu insisti que Esme fosse embora, mas ela disse que só sairia dali quando o meu avião decolasse e então eu desisti de insistir.

Acabamos almoçando no aeroporto e de 5 em 5 minutos Esme se afastava de mim pra falar ao celular.

No final da tarde finalmente meu vôo foi chamado.

Eu dei um abraço apertado em Esme e não pude segurar minhas lágrimas ao me despedir dela.

- Obrigada por tudo. – eu lhe agradeci. – E dê um beijo em todos por mim, diga a eles que eu peço desculpas por não me despedir pessoalmente.

- Que isso querida. – ela afagou meus cabelos. – Eles entenderam.

Ela me apertou mais no abraço e quando me soltou ela chorava.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – ela perguntou.

- Claro! – sequei suas lágrimas com as minhas mãos.

- Me dê noticia de vocês... eu quero acompanhar meu neto. – ela pediu.

Eu engoli seco.

- Não se preocupe. – a tranqüilizei. – Eu ligarei e nas férias eu o trago pra você conhecer.

- Obrigada! – ela sorriu.

Dei mais um abraço nela e me dirigi ao portão de embarque.

Eu não sei por que, mas eu estava com a sensação ridícula de que a qualquer momento ele apareceria no aeroporto e me impediria de ir embora.

Mas isso não aconteceu.

Como nós tínhamos combinado por telefone, Emmett me esperava no aeroporto de Boston e é claro que Rosalie estava lá com ele.

Graças a Deus o assunto não girou entorno de nada relacionado a _ele_.

Já estava tarde, então foi só o tempo de trocar de roupa e cair na minha cama.

Durante aquela semana eu fui pra LA.

A mãe de Emmett já estava recuperada do susto que deu nele, então ele e Rose foram passar alguns dias em LA comigo.

Eu já não tinha mais motivos pra odiar Rose, não agora que o motivo da minha raiva por ela não existia mais.

Nós 3 já estávamos bronzeados de tanto sol que pegávamos na praia de San Diego.

Fomos em algumas boates também. Eu estava aproveitando enquanto minha barriga não crescia, já que quando eu estivesse imensamente grávida todos me olhariam como uma aberração.

Pelo menos era assim que eu olhava as meninas da faculdade que engravidavam jovens demais.

Eu já tinha me acostumado com a ideia do bebê, mas isso não significava que eu havia me acostumado com a ideia que eu seria mãe em breve.

Bom, isso eu podia trabalhar em 7 meses.

Ao contrário do que eu pensava meu pai não quis me matar por estar grávida, mas desejou a morte de Edward em várias línguas diferentes e eu só podia rir da situação.

Eu só podia rir... porque sinceramente acho que não havia mais lágrimas em meus olhos.


	20. Cap 19

Estávamos no início de setembro.

Havia 3 meses que eu vim de Londres, mas eu me comunicava todos os dias com Esme, Mel ou Alice.

Eu estava super animada.

O primeiro motivo era o início das aulas. Meu último semestre. Só de pensar nisso eu já solto um suspiro de alívio.

O segundo motivo é que eu estava amando estar grávida e exibia minha aparente barriga de quatro meses de queixo erguido. Graças a Deus ninguém me perguntava pelo pai do meu filho.

O terceiro?

Hoje era minha terceira consulta de pré-natal e se tudo desse certo eu saberia se é um menino ou uma menina.

Eu fiz uma pesquisa na internet e gostei de dois nomes.

Se fosse menina seria Miley, que significa amada, amorosa.

E se fosse menino seria Benjamim, que significa filho da felicidade.

Emmett estava ocupado e não pode ir na consulta como sempre fazia. Rose quis ir, mas eu achei melhor ir sozinha.

O que eu descobri?

Um menino. Eu estava esperando um garotinho.

Eu não tinha preferência, mas fiquei super feliz com a notícia.

E agora eu não ia mais precisar comprar coisas neutras, eu já podia comprar coisas de menino. Como um tênis Nike ou um boné dos Lakers, ou do Red Sox.

Eu não agüentei, assim que saí do consultório liguei pro Emmett e pra Rose.

- Oi Bella. – Emm atendeu. – E ai descobriu?

- Sim. – disse animada.

- Me conta pow! – podia imaginar ele quicando de ansiedade.

- Não. – dei uma risada. – Em cinco minutos estou em casa.

Desliguei e liguei pra Esme. Ela quase explodiu de alegria e me disse que em breve nos faria uma visita. Ela, Alice e o pequeno Jason que já tinha 2 meses.

Quando entrei no meu prédio andei o mais rápido que eu pude, mas assim que eu entrei não vi ninguém.

- EMM! ROSE! – gritei.

Emmett apareceu saindo do quarto que dividia com Rose e sua expressão era dura. Raiva. Ele estava com raiva.

Segundos depois Rosalie apareceu atrás dele.

Minha euforia era tanta que eu nem liguei, eu precisava contar pra eles.

- Vocês não vão acreditar! – falei tirando meu casaco. – Ela conseguiu ver. – disse animada.

- Isso é ótimo! – Rose fingiu empolgação. – E o que é? – agora ela estava curiosa.

- O Benjamin... – eu disse mal me contendo. – Nosso Ben vem ai!

Emmett atravessou a sala e me deu um abraço apertado. Logo depois Rose também me abraçou.

Mas eles estavam estranhos de mais.

- Gente, o que houve? – perguntei indo até a cozinha. – Vocês estão com uma cara péssima!

Peguei uma garrafa de água e dei um gole.

- Bella, é melhor você se sentar. – Emmett pediu.

- Por quê? – eu ainda sorria.

- Senta Bella. – Rose também pediu. – E, por favor, pelo Ben, não se aborreça.

- Porque eu me aborreceria Bitch? – coloquei uma mão na cintura e apoiei meu corpo em uma das pernas. – Eu estou mega feliz nada, nem ninguém vai estragar isso.

Virei de costas pra eles, abrindo a geladeira.

Eu estava faminta e com desejo de comer geléia de blueberry.

- Bella? – uma voz me chamou.

Mas não era uma voz qualquer, era a voz dele.

A voz que eu tinha levado longos meses pra esquecer.

Ouvi barulho de vidro quebrando... _é, lá se foi minha geléia._

De repente ficou um silêncio horrível na sala e eu ainda consegui puxar um banco e me sentar, antes que eu caísse sentada no chão, já que minhas pernas falharam ao ouvir sua voz.

Eu acho que fui transportada dali porque eu ouvia a voz deles, mas era como se eu não estivesse realmente ali. Era como se eu tivesse fora do meu corpo.

- Porra Edward! Eu pedi pra você não aparecer até eu falar com ela. – ouvi a voz de Emmett.

- Você é um imbecil! – Rose o xingou.

- Eu só preciso falar com ela Emm! – era a voz de Edward.

- Bella? Bella? – a voz de Rose estava mais perto agora.

- Eu vou te matar se acontecer alguma coisa com ela. – Emmett o ameaçou. Sua voz estava muito próxima de mim.

No momento seguinte eu senti um par de braços me erguerem do banco e minhas costas pousarem no colchão da minha cama.

Bom, eu já estava sonhando, então aproveitei pra dormir.

Quando eu acordei já era noite.

E eu sentia raiva de mim por ter sonhado com _ele_. Há semanas eu não sonhava com ele, mas toda vez que isso acontecia eu tinha ódio do meu subconsciente.

Me levantei e fui pro banheiro tomar um banho, já era final da tarde e eu não tinha nada pra fazer, então resolvi colocar uma camisa e uma calcinha shorts.

Eu continuava morrendo de fome. Ben comandava meu corpo e quando ele pedia que eu o saciasse ele não sossegava.

A sensação dele se mexendo dele dentro de mim era incrível. Eu adorava sentir suas estripulias.

Saí do meu quarto em direção a cozinha.

- Não vou mais precisar te chamar de bebê, viu? – perguntei em vão pra minha barriga, enquanto uma mão o alisava. – Agora você tem um nome Ben.

Estaqueei ao ver a pessoa que estava sentada no sofá do meu apartamento assistindo ao meu momento de intimidade com meu filho.

- Oi. – ele forçou um sorriso.

- O que você faz aqui? – fui direta.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – ele se levantou e veio na minha direção.

Eu saí de onde estava e fui pra cozinha.

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. – cuspi as palavras.

- Pode me ouvir então? – ele pediu.

Jura?

Que ironia não?

- Não! – respondi. – Escuta... nós não temos nada pra conversar e eu quero que você saia da minha casa, por favor. – apontei a porta.

- Bella, por favor, eu não quero te deixar nervosa. – ele disse.

- Meu nervoso vai passar assim que você for embora. – fui grossa.

- Só... por favor, me escute. – ele pediu.

- Eu posso até te escutar. – abri a geladeira e peguei a manteiga de amendoim. – Mas nada do que você dizer eu estarei interessada... então, se você quiser gastar palavras e saliva, sim, eu te ouço.

- Obrigado! – ele pediu. – Vou esperar você acabar de comer.

Eu não disse nada.

Passei manteiga e geléia de laranja em um pão de centeio e me sentei no banco junto ao balcão da cozinha pra comer.

- Isso não irá te fazer passar mal. – ele apontou pro meu sanduiche. – Sei lá, parece estranho.

- Se preocupa comigo agora? – levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu sempre me preocupei com você _baby_! – ele sorriu.

- Não me chame assim! – pedi irritada.

- Desculpe! – ele disse arrependido. - Acabou? Podemos conversar?

Eu assenti, depois de acabar de beber meu leite e limpar minha boca com um guardanapo.

Eu saí da cozinha e me sentei no sofá na sala, ele fez o mesmo sentando na poltrona a minha frente.

- Pode falar. – eu disse – Preciso dormir cedo, amanhã eu tenho aula.

- Eu nem sei por onde começar... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Bom... – usei meu sarcasmo. – Você pode começar me explicando porque foi embora depois do seu aniversário sem antes conversar comigo, ou me explicar porque me tratou como lixo quando eu fui a Londres te ver... talvez você também ache que tenha explicação você ter me abandonado depois daquela noite...

- Deus! Eu... eu sei que tudo o que eu te fiz não tem perdão, mas mesmo assim eu preciso pedir que você me perdoe... eu fui um idiota, eu tentei fugir de uma coisa óbvia que é o meu amor por você e acabei me afastando de vocês... – eu o cortei.

- Vocês? – perguntei confusa.

Seu olhar desviou do meu rosto e caiu sobre minha barriga.

Ahhh ele não estaria pensando nisso. Não mesmo!

- Não existe _vocês_ pra você! – eu cuspi as palavras pra ele. – Ele é meu! MEU filho. Eu sei que você leu minha mensagem, mas pra o caso de você não ter lido, nela eu dizia que você nunca iria vê-lo.

- Eu sou o pai dele Bella! – ele disse triste.

Ehn?

Com essa eu tive que gargalhar.

- Saí da minha casa! – eu pedi. – Por favor, saia!

- Eu não vou! – ele disse convicto.

Eu o olhei e por alguns minutos ficamos em silêncio.

Deus! Como ele era lindo!

Sua pele continuava tão branca quanto antes e fazia os círculos pretos embaixo dos seus olhos serem ressaltados. Sua barba loira por fazer ainda estava em seu rosto e seus olhos continuavam o mesmo verde de antes.

Naquele momento um infinito de lembranças cruzaram minha mente e eu não pude evitar de chorar.

- Você não entende? – perguntei a ele enxugando minhas lágrimas traiçoeiras. – Eu demorei 4 meses pra adormecer o que eu sentia por você. – falei. – Você não sabe o que é pra mim não conseguir mais pronunciar o seu nome ou ter que conviver com um pedaço de você em mim. – pausei passando as mãos nos meus cabelos. – Você nunca entenderá o que eu senti quando você me abandonou naquela manhã depois de termos feito o amor que nós nunca havíamos feito... Você não imagina como eu me senti ao não te ver no aeroporto pra me impedir de ir embora... 3 meses... durante três meses eu me obriguei a esquecer tudo isso e agora você aparece na minha porta como se você tivesse ido comprar cigarros e voltado pra casa depois de 10 minutos fora dela... – suspirei enquanto eu deixava minhas lágrimas caírem. – Vá embora, por favor.

Ele se jogou do sofá caindo no chão e parando a minha frente na poltrona.

- Você pode não acreditar, mas eu entendo tudo o que você passou. – ele disse. – Você acha que eu estava bem com isso? Eu fui um fraco Bella, eu errei... não uma, mas inúmeras vezes. Há quatro meses eu não vivo, há quatro meses eu apenas existo. Minha mãe não fala mais comigo, minhas irmãs se afastaram de mim e nem Loretta eu posso mais ver... – eu o cortei.

- Então você está aqui pra reconquistar a sua família? – perguntei. – Pode deixar eu vou falar sobre isso com Esme... – agora ele me cortou.

- Você é tão absurda! – ele sorriu meu sorriso favorito.

- Não sou absurda! – falei irritada. – Só interpretei o que você falou.

- Bella, eu estou aqui por você, só por você. – ele pegou minha mão. – Eu te amo e vou lutar até o fim pra ter vocês de volta, não me importa o preço eu pagarei... nem que pra isso eu tenha que dar minha vida em troca... – ele pausou. – Minha mãe fazia questão de me contar como você estava sofrendo e aquilo acabava comigo, mas eu era um covarde eu estava com medo... - tentei esconder o tremor que passou pelo meu corpo por ele falar "vocês" mais uma vez.

- De quê? – minha voz saiu quase um sussurro.

- De tudo! – ele elevou um pouco a voz. – De me magoar de novo, de ser pai, de me deixar levar pelo que eu sentia por você e me machucar outra vez... As lembranças de você com mmett me perseguiram cada maldito dia depois que eu fui embora e eu não ia suportar passar por aquilo de novo... juro que não ia.

- Porque você foi embora depois do seu aniversário? – perguntei.

- Porque eu ouvi você falar que não largaria ele... e eu estava cansado de ter apenas as suas migalhas, então achei melhor te deixar, já que era com ele que você era feliz.

- Você me fazia feliz! – sussurrei.

- Eu sei, eu sei! – ele encostou a testa no meu joelho. – Oh Deus! Bella, por favor, me perdoe.

- Não posso! – fui sincera. – Você acha que eu também não tive medo quando soube do Ben? Eu quase enfarte com a notícia! E o pior... eu estava sozinha e em Londres quando eu descobri. Eu menti pra sua mãe pra que ela não te contasse, mas quando ela soube ela me ajudou...

- Eu quero te explicar tudo... – ele se ajeitou em cima dos joelhos. – Eu preciso te explicar tudo... eu sei que não tem perdão, mas me deixe fazer o que eu vim fazer e depois eu vou esperar pacientemente você decidir.

Eu assenti.

O vendo parado ali, na minha frente, eu percebi o quanto eu me enganei achando que eu não o amava mais, ou que ele havia morrido pra mim.

Mentira. A mais pura mentira.

Eu o amava. O amo. Cada célula idiota do meu corpo respondia a ele, seja um toque, um gesto, um sorriso... qualquer coisa.

Mas eu não sabia se eu o queria na minha vida.

Ele me abandonou! Foi frio e calculista ao planejar. Ele fez amor comigo, me usou e me abandonou.

Só de relembrar meu coração dói.

Depois de algum tempo pensando nos motivos que levou ele a fazer isso, eu cheguei a uma única conclusão.

Ele havia me dado o troco.

Eu o quebrei e ele havia me quebrado.

A voz dele me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Depois que eu tive você no dia do meu aniversário, você me disse que não largaria ele... e porra! Doeu, demais. Assim que você saiu do meu quarto, o pensamento de que você estava indo dormir com ele, nos braços dele, me machucou tanto que chegava a doer fisicamente. Eu estava cego de ódio Bella e meio bêbado, o primeiro pensamento que eu tive foi ir embora. Eu pensava que em Londres, voltando pra minha família, pros meus amigos, eu esqueceria o meu amor por você, mas eu estava errado, a distância só piorou. – ele passou a mão no cabelo nervosamente. – Eu virei um lixo... um desgosto pra minha família. Bebia todas as noites e minha mãe chegou a falar em alcoólicos anônimos comigo. Minha irmã mais velha te odiava e queria vir aqui te matar por isso... – ele riu. – Mas quando expliquei a situação a minha mãe, ela viu que eu tinha tanta culpa quanto você.

- Eu sei, ela me disse isso. – mordi meus lábios.

- A primeira vez que te vi naquele aeroporto foi como um sonho se realizando. Eu... eu acho que já amava você. Quando eu disse pra você no aeroporto que eu já era apaixonado por você de tanto que Emmett falava sobre você, eu não estava mentindo. A cada foto sua que ele me amostrava, a necessidade de te conhecer só aumentava. Eu sabia que isso era errado, Emmett era meu amigo e inúmeras vezes ele disse que pretendia casar com você um dia, mas naquela época meu egoísmo já havia começado... e eu só tinha uma meta, conhecer você. Por isso vim estudar em Boston, eu precisava te conhecer... ver se sua pele era macia como ele falava, a intensidade de seus olhos castanhos, saber se seu cheiro era bom como ele me descrevia... minha intenção não era te roubar dele, mas eu precisava te ver pessoalmente e quando eu te conheci o egoísmo falou mais alto e... eu precisava de você como uma droga...

Meu queixo caiu com a sua confissão.

No momento que ele disse lembrei do dia que eles chegaram a Boston, ele realmente havia me dito que já era apaixonado por mim de tanto que Emmett falava de mim pra ele, mas eu realmente achava que era brincadeira.

Lembrei da primeira noite dele aqui. Quando ele veio me perguntar na cozinha se eu já havia traído Emmett e se um dia eu o trairia, eu respondi imediatamente que não, mas eu não esperava me encantar com um certo inglês de pernas tortas.

Tive que sorrir com o pensamento.

- Quando eu tive você, foi a melhor coisa da minha vida. No início eu realmente achei que era só sexo, mas eu me apaixonei por você, eu passei a te amar. Eu percebi isso durante aquele final de semana em Los Angeles, onde lá, mais uma vez você me jogou um balde de água fria. Então teve o dia do meu aniversário e aquilo foi demais, eu não pude suportar. Bella, eu fiz coisas horríveis quando estava sem você, coisas que eu me envergonho até de dizer. Eu tentei estar com outras mulheres, mas eu via seu rosto nelas e eu simplesmente não conseguia... – ele suspirou. – Quando eu te vi aquele dia na casa da minha mãe, eu achava que tinha te superado. Eu estava bem, havia semanas que eu não bebia, ou andava com uns caras barra pesada. Ver você lá, linda como eu me recordava, foi como receber um choque no peito, foi como ter voltado pra realidade, o meu amor por você... Aquilo doeu mais do que saber que eu nunca poderia te ter mais e eu me afastei porque eu sabia que eu me machucaria se me aproximasse de você, talvez tenha sido um mecanismo de defesa, eu não sei, mas eu gosto de chamar de fraqueza...

- Por que você não conversou comigo? – perguntei. – Mandou que eu voltasse? Sumisse da sua vida? Sei lá! Deus! Eu tenho consciência do quanto eu te magoei, não pensei que eu não sei, mas a sua indiferença, seu gelo me quebrou.

- Me perdoe, por favor! – ele fechou os olhos. – Eu sei que estou sendo repetitivo, mas eu irei te pedir perdão até que minha garganta seque ou que eu fique mudo... ou até você se cansar de mim.

Então eu fiz a pergunta que mais me assombrava.

- Porque você me deixou aquela manhã? – perguntei com a voz embargada.

- Quando você passou mal, Emmett ligou pra minha casa da minha mãe assim que o hospital entrou em contato com ele. Ele sabia que ela tinha contato com você. Acredito que você tenha contado a ele... – eu assenti. – Eu quase enlouqueci quando soube que você estava internada, eu me culpei por isso, eu quis me matar por isso, mas quando eu vi Emmett entrando no hospital... eu pirei. Pirei antes de buscar uma explicação... pirei ao saber que você estava grávida e eu me odeio, por isso, mas eu não sabia quem era o pai do bebê Bella, eu fiquei louco porque eu sabia que podia ser tanto meu quanto dele... – eu o cortei.

- Acredite. – eu disse séria. – Era seu.

- Era? – ele questionou.

- Continue... – pedi.

- Emmett quis me matar naquele dia. E... e ele veio me dizendo coisas, como o filho ser meu e que vocês não se tocavam a semanas antes do meu aniversário ou que vocês nunca transaram sem camisinha. Porra! – ele segurou os cabelos. – Aquilo me quebrou e eu fiquei perdido. Eu queria te dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, que eu estaria do seu lado, mas nem eu tinha essa certeza... Me desculpe, mas eu ainda tinha duvidas sobre o bebê... – eu o olhei incrédula. – Eu sei é ridículo e inaceitável, mas eu não podia evitar, o ciúme que eu sentia por você ser de outro me consumia.

- Porque você me deixou? – perguntei mais uma vez.

- Quando eu te chamei pra ir ao pub, eu... eu só estava tentando te distrair, ser simpático... na verdade eu queria ficar perto de você, mas meu coração ainda não me permitia ser da forma que eu queria... Eu juro Bella, juro pelo que você quiser que eu não planejei aquilo. – ele pausou – Quando aquela música começou a tocar, a mesma música que eu usei pra afogar minhas mágoas durante semanas, centenas de lembranças ruins me tomaram... mas quando eu vi você abrindo seu suéter... eu não consegui evitar. Na minha mente eu dizia que te teria uma última vez, bastaria uma última vez pra me curar, mas quando nós acabamos de fazer amor eu percebi o que eu havia feito, eu tinha te usado... – ele me olhou. – Não pense que eu me orgulho de ter feito o que fiz, eu me odeio por ter feito aquilo. Quando você adormeceu eu percebi que meu amor por você estava furioso no peito, junto com uma mágoa que eu ainda carregava por ter que te dividir... O egoísmo me tomou naquele momento... eu te amava, eu te amo, mas ao olhar pra você, dormindo linda no meu sofá, enquanto todas as lembranças ruins de nós dois me tomavam, eu só tive uma certeza... Eu ia sofrer tudo de novo e então eu fui embora.

Seu rosto caiu.

Eu me encolhi ao saber que ele me usou da mesma forma que eu o usei no dia do seu aniversário... _Uma última dose_...

- Então você não planejou me levar pra cama e me abandonar no dia seguinte? – ele negou. – Porque Porra! Você me amou naquela noite, você não me disse com palavras, mas eu senti que você estava me amando e que eu não era uma pessoa que significava nada pra você.

- Você é tudo pra mim Bella! – ele segurou minhas mãos de novo. – Só pense, por favor, eu... eu não sei mais se eu consigo sem você. – ele beijou uma de minhas mãos. – Você deve se perguntar por que eu não vim antes, certo? – eu mordi os lábios e assenti. – Minha mãe não deixou. – ele sorriu. – Eu acho que agora ela te ama mais que a mim. – deu outro sorriso. – Ela disse que não ia permitir que eu viesse aqui e fizesse você sofrer, até me ameaçou. – outro sorriso. – Mas eu não agüentava mais. Ela não me falava sobre você e eu precisava saber. Eu precisava, eu preciso do seu perdão, porque a cada minuto desses 4 meses, cada maldito minuto eu vivi por você, foi por você que eu consegui me manter integro. Eu sabia que você nunca amaria um bêbado largado... foi por você. – ele beijou minha mão mais uma vez. – Eu espero que você possa me perdoar, porque eu não sei mais viver sem você.

Eu me ergui e levantei.

Eu juro que estava confusa. Minha mente não conseguia trabalhar por causa de tanta informação. Eu precisava de um tempo, eu preciso de um tempo.

Eu o amava, demais. Mas acho que ouvir seus motivos não amenizou a mágoa que eu sinto por ele.

- Bella? – ele se levantou e ficou de pé no meio da sala.

- Eu preciso de um tempo. – o olhei passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Ok, eu vou embora. – ele disse se dirigindo ao quarto de Emmett e quando voltou tinha uma mala nas mãos. – Me ligue, por favor. – ele pediu.

Eu apenas assenti.

Eu estava me movendo pra levá-lo até a porta, quando Rose e Emm entraram animados e cheios de sacolas nas mãos.

Merda! Esqueci que hoje tinha jogo.

- Tudo bem? – Emmett perguntou ficando sério assim que viu que Edward ainda estava aqui.

- Está Emm. – o garanti com um sorriso.

- Bom... – ele colocou as sacolas na cozinha e voltou até a sala. – Então vou ligar a TV. Amor pegue as almofadas. – ele disse a Rose.

Ela foi em direção ao quarto deles e entrou lá demorando alguns minutos.

- Eu já vou. – Edward disse apontando pra porta por cima dos ombros. – Ainda preciso procurar um hotel.

Eu assenti.

Mas quando eu o vi se movendo eu tive uma sensação ruim... a sensação que ele estava me deixando mais uma vez.

Eu sei, é estranho, mas de uma forma masoquista eu não queria que ele fosse embora.

Eu precisava dele perto de mim.

Dei dois passos longos e segurei seu braço. Ele parou e virou o rosto pra me olhar.

- Não vá! – sussurrei.

Ele me olhou com uma mistura de sentimentos nos olhos. Eu vi naqueles incríveis olhos azuis surpresa, excitação e esperança... esperança?

Como eu não queria que ele alimentasse esse sentimento me adiantei.

- Estamos nos preparando pra ver um jogo. – dei de ombros soltando seu braço. – Red Sox x Dodgers. – ele sorriu e me olhou confuso. – É páreo duro e eu não sei pra quem torcer. Boston contra Los Angeles...

Ele sorriu.

- Está me convidando pra ficar? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. – falei. – Quer dizer, está tarde e você não tem hotel, pode ficar aqui até amanhã, se não se importar em dormir no quartinho.

- Não, eu não me importaria. – ele deu meu sorriso favorito.

- Ok, então venha. Eu vou continuar meu processo de "americanização" em você. – o chamei pra sentar no chão da sala onde Rose já havia arrumado as almofadas.

Rosalie sentou com as pernas cruzadas uma na outra e Emmett foi pegar nossa "comida".

- Prontinho! – ele disse ficando na frente da TV pra colocar as coisas em cima da mesa de centro. – Temos asinha frita, pizza, nachos, cheetos... – ele ia apontando os itens da nossa "janta". – E tacos pro Sr. Ben Swan.

Ele me passou um prato que devia ter uns 5 tacos nele. Ele queria que eu ficasse obesa.

- Cullen! – Edward abriu a boca depois de algumas horas calado.

- Quê? – Emmett perguntou a ele sem entender.

Eu e Rose entendemos o que ele quis dizer. A idiota até soltou uma risada seguida de um "oun".

- Ben. – Edward disse. – O nome dele é Benjamin Cullen.

Emmett me olhou com os olhos arregalados e eu encarei Edward.

Seu olhar me pedia desculpas, mas eu sei que não eram sinceras, porque ele desejava isso.

O locutor da ESPN anunciou o inicio do jogo e eu deixei pra lá. Estávamos nos divertindo e eu não queria ser a chata que começaria com uma discussão idiota.

Eu não podia negar, por mais que eu o odiei um dia e por mais que eu odiava que fosse ele o pai do meu filho, ele era. E eu sabia que ele estava disposto a reivindicar isso.

Eu não vi muito do jogo, logo adormeci.

Meu corpo estava bem, mas minha mente estava exausta, então me deixei levar pra inconsciência.

Eu achava que estava sonhando, porque eu sentia os seus braços e o seu cheiro em mim.

Mas quando eu senti meu corpo em algo macio e abri os olhos, vi que era real.

Um par de olhos verdes me encarava e eu só vi uma coisa ali... dedicação.

- Durma _baby_! – ele beijou minha testa. – Eu estarei aqui por você.

Aquelas foram às únicas palavras que eu ouvi antes de voltar a dormir, mas agora eu tinha um sorriso no rosto.


	21. Cap 20

Acordei no dia seguinte com o meu celular tocando. Olhei o relógio e era 7 da manhã.

Quem em sã consciência liga pra outra pessoa às 7 da manhã?

Eu deixei passar, porque hoje eu tinha aula e eu tinha mesmo que levantar.

Olhei o visor e era Esme.

- Alô? – atendi.

- Boa tarde querida. – ela disse.

Tarde?

Ah sim! Em Londres já era meio dia.

- Oi Esme, aqui ainda é bom dia. – dei uma risada.

- Oh Deus! Eu te acordei? – perguntou sem jeito.

- Não! – menti – Já estava acordada, eu tenho aula. – a tranqüilizei.

- Edward me ligou essa manhã. – ela disse. – Bella, eu tentei impedi-lo de todas as formas de ir, mas ele me enganou e saiu daqui praticamente fugido. – ela riu.

- Está tudo bem Esme. – eu disse.

- Ele me disse que conversaram.

- Sim. – falei. – Muitos mal entendidos foram explicados.

- Ele está ai? – ela perguntou.

- Ele dormiu aqui... no antigo quarto dele, mas não sei se agora ele está em casa. – falei. – Quer falar com ele?

- Não. Não. Eu vou desligar, sei que você tem que ir. – ela disse. – Como está nosso garotinho?

- Está bem. Mexendo muito, mas eu acho que isso é bom, certo?

- Isso é ótimo! – ela riu. – Vá querida, não quero te atrasar. Dê um beijo em Emmett e Edward por mim.

- Pode deixar. – nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Me levantei e fui até o banheiro. Lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes e fui tomar café.

A gravidez mexia com o limite de capacidade do meu estômago. Apesar de ter engordado apenas 3kg, o que minha médica disse que era excelente, eu corria um grande risco de virar uma porca encalhada se não me controlasse e comesse tudo que eu tinha vontade.

Na maioria das vezes eram bolachas, muffins, fast-food, pizza, tacos e outras coisas que eu sabia que deveria evitar e que só comia raras vezes, como ontem por causa do jogo, afinal é tradição ver jogo de beisebol se entupindo de besteiras.

Quando cheguei a cozinha estavam todos lá.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentei a todos.

- Bom dia. – eles me responderam em uníssono.

Me sentei a mesa e servi um copo de leite.

Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, de bermuda e sem camisa. Seus cabelos estavam uma zona como sempre e ele não podia estar mais lindo.

- Vou fazer ovos pra você, quer? – ele perguntou.

Eu o olhei. Realmente eu estava estranhando toda a sua atenção comigo.

Mas eu estava com fome e só de pensar em ovos mexidos com queijo...Uhmmm!

- Quero! – falei e ele se levantou. – Mexidos e com queijo.

Emmett e Rose riram da minha exigência.

Edward foi pro fogão e depois de alguns minutos estava com um prato de ovos mexidos na minha frente, pareciam estar uma delicia.

- Espere esfriar. – ele disse. – Eu ia fazer bacon, mas a última vez que fiz café pra você, você disse que eles te enjoavam...

- Obrigada! – fui sincera me surpreendendo por ele ter lembrado desse fato de meses atrás. – E eu não enjôo mais.

- Coma uma panqueca Bella, foi Edward que fez. – Emmett disse.

Eu encarei Edward mais uma vez.

Desde quando ele sabia cozinhar?

- Mel ou chocolate? – Edward me perguntou sorrindo.

- Mel.

Ele me passou o pote de mel e eu coloquei nas minhas panquecas.

- Vou me arrumar gente! – Emmett se levantou. – Preciso chegar cedo hoje.

- Eu também! – Rose também se levantou e eles entraram no quarto deles.

Eu e Edward ficamos em silêncio.

- Fiquei sabendo que está sem carro. – ele disse.

- Estou. Ele deu um problema ontem e eu o deixei na oficina. – falei terminando de beber meu leite.

- Posso te levar pra faculdade? – ele perguntou com cautela.

- É perto... eu posso ir a pé. – falei. – Peraí, você está dirigindo aqui?

Ele sorriu.

- Estou, não é tão difícil assim, só tenho que me lembrar qual é a mão certa que eu tenho que ficar. – deu outro sorriso. – É só uma carona Bela. – ele disse ao ver minha hesitação. – Considere como uma troca de favor, por eu ter dormido aqui.

- Ok, eu aceito. – me rendi.

- Tudo bem, vou me arrumar. – ele se levantou e começou a tirar as coisas da mesa de jantar.

Eu o ajudei a limpar a cozinha e depois fomos nos arrumar.

Tomei um banho e sequei meus cabelos na toalha mesmo, não tinha tempo de secá-los no secador.

Coloquei uma skinny, uma camiseta branca, meu coletinho de renda preto e nos pés optei por um par de botas sem alto.

Peguei minha jaqueta, minha mochila e fui pra sala.

Emmett e Rose já tinha ido e Edward me esperava com uma mochila nas costas.

- Vamos? – perguntei.

Ele abriu a porta e deixou que eu passasse.

Ele estava com um carro alugado e foi nele que fomos até o meu prédio em Harvard.

Pra variar, tocava Lifehouse. Eu alcancei o botão do rádio e desliguei.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou me olhando por alguns segundos.

- Não gosto mais de Lifehouse. – eu disse. _Por sua causa, me faz lembrar você._

Ficamos em silêncio o resto do caminho, em 5 minutos chegamos ao prédio onde eu teria aula.

- Obrigada... pela carona. – falei abrindo a porta.

- Bella? – ele me chamou segurando meu braço. Eu apenas o olhei. - Posso? – ele perguntou apontando pra minha barriga.

Ele queria me tocar? Tocar o Ben?

- Não Edward. – eu disse simplesmente. – Obrigada!

Desci do carro e segui meu caminho até a sala de aula.

Eu tinha alguns colegas na turma, mas não podia considerá-los meus amigos, já que nossa relação era apenas acadêmica.

Me sentei na aula que nos orientaria a fazer o trabalho de conclusão de curso, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção em nada.

Minha mente estava focada em outra coisa, pra seu especifica em outra pessoa.

Suspirei...alto e profundamente.

- Está tudo bem? – Andrew, um colega meu me perguntou. Eu sorri e assenti.

A manhã parecia ter se arrastado e finalmente deu à hora de ir embora.

Eu saí do prédio com algumas pessoas da minha sala, a maioria seria do meu grupo de trabalho. Faríamos em um grupo de 4. Seria eu, Andrew, Luca, Mary e Melissa.

Combinamos coisas como encontros na biblioteca e quem pesquisaria que parte, coisas sobre digitação do trabalho entre outras.

- É tão legal você estar grávida! – Melissa me disse animada.

- É... agora que eu me acostumei, eu estou curtindo. – eu disse a ela alisando minha barriga.

- Posso tocá-la? – Andrew perguntou. – Eu amo sentir bebês... já disse pra vocês que minha namorada está grávida? – todos negaram. – Mas ela já está pra ganhar...e eu vou sentir falta de Angelina mexendo sob minhas mãos. Posso? – ele perguntou mais uma vez.

- Claro. – eu sorri pra ele.

Ele no mesmo momento colocou a mão na minha barriga e Ben fez uma das suas estripulias.

Melissa e Mary também o sentiram, mas Luca disse que sentia nervoso e não quis sentir.

Todos nós rimos da careta que ele fez ao dizer isso.

Me despedi deles e me preparei mentalmente pra fazer uma caminhada até em casa.

Mas quando cheguei à calçada dei de cara com Edward encostado em seu carro, de braços cruzados e sorrindo pra mim.

Merda! Como ele conseguia ser tão lindo?

- Hey! – o cumprimentei. – O que está fazendo aqui? – sorri pra ele. Era inevitável, eu tentava não tratá-lo bem, mas eu não conseguia.

- Eu estudo aqui. – ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

Ele se afastou do carro e abriu a porta do carona pra mim.

- Como assim? – perguntei chocada quando ele se juntou a mim dentro do carro.

- Eu me transferi pra cá. Não quero e não posso ficar longe de vocês. – ele me olhou.

Eu engoli seco.

- Você não precisava fazer isso. – eu disse. – Não mesmo. – falei irritada.

Nós ficamos em silêncio. Ainda estávamos parados no mesmo lugar.

- Porque todo mundo pode tocar sua barriga e eu não? – ele perguntou sem me olhar.

- Ehn? – fingi não ter ouvido.

- Porque todo mundo pode sentir o _meu_ filho e eu não? – ele me olhou e merda, seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Você quer que eu te explique ou você quer acreditar no óbvio? – perguntei com raiva. – Você não te direito sobre ele Edward. – abri a porta pra sair do carro, mas ele segurou meu braço.

- Como não Bella? – ele perguntou calmo. – O que você quer que eu faça pra você acreditar em mim, acreditar que eu amo vocês?

- Me leva pra casa Edward! – pedi virando meu rosto pra janela pra que ele não visse que meus olhos também estavam marejados.

Ele não disse nada, apenas ligou o carro e saiu dali.

Quando chegamos ao apartamento estava vazio e eu fui fazer o almoço.

Acabei fazendo uma salada de legumes e peito de frango grelhado.

Fui até a porta do quarto dele e bati.

- Edward? – o chamei.

- Pode entrar. – ele disse de dentro do quarto.

Eu abri a porta e entrei.

- O almoço está pronto. – eu disse vendo ele ajeitar sua mala.

- Eu estou indo, preciso encontrar um lugar pra ficar. – ele não me olhou ao dizer.

Não! Ele não podia ir embora! Não ainda!

- Você pode ficar. – eu disse rápido. – Quer dizer... se você quiser. – mordi os lábios.

- Não. – ele disse. – Não quero te incomodar.

- Você não me incomoda. – falei.

Ele sentou na cama e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, pra em seguida me olhar tristemente.

- Eu preciso ir Bella. – ele disse. – Você não sabe o quanto é difícil pra mim ter você ao meu alcance e não poder te tocar, te amar... eu acho melhor ir.

- Por favor... – umedeci meus lábios. – Fique.

Dei dois passos a frente.

- Por favor. – implorei.

Ele me olhou e novamente seus olhos brilhavam por causa das lágrimas.

Dei mais dois passos a frente e quando percebi estava a menos de um metro dele.

Me inclinei pra frente e peguei uma de suas mãos, pousando ela na minha barriga, instantaneamente Ben se agitou.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio. No quarto só havia a respiração ofegante de Edward enquanto sua mão alisava a minha barriga carinhosamente com a minha por cima da sua.

- Eu acho que ele ama você. – sussurrei.

Ele me olhou e uma lágrima grossa caiu dos seus olhos.

- Eu também o amo. – ele me disse.

Ele levantou sua outra mão e pousou na minha barriga, me acariciando com as suas duas mãos.

Então ele se inclinou e encostou a testa na minha barriga e começou a murmurar.

- Me desculpe Ben, eu amo você. – ele beijou onde sua testa estava. – Peça pra sua mãe me amar... me deixar cuidar de vocês.

Ele levantou seu rosto e me encarou.

Dei um beijo suave na sua testa e estendi minha mão pra ele.

- Vem, vamos almoçar. – falei sorrindo pra ele.

Ele pegou minha mão e levantou da cama.

Almoçamos em silêncio e poucos minutos depois Emmett e Rose chegaram e almoçaram, eles se ofereceram pra limpar a cozinha e eu deixei ela pra eles limparem.

O dia passou lentamente.

Eu fiquei o dia todo trancada no meu quarto e a ciência de que Edward estava no cômodo ao lado fazia meu estômago se agitar.

Parei pra pensar em como eu fui egoísta com ele, apesar de tudo ele era o pai de Ben e eu não podia negar isso, nem a Edward e nem ao meu filho.

Eu passei longos anos sem minha mãe e eu não ia querer que meu filho ficasse sem pai por puro orgulho de sua mãe.

Eu nunca me perdoaria se um dia Ben soubesse os motivos que levei a afastar os dois.

Pensei em como eu o amava, em como eu queria ficar com ele.

Acredite, era só isso que eu queria.

Mas eu estava com medo de sofrer de novo, de ser rejeitada ou abandonada.

Quando esses pensamentos vieram a minha mente eu só tive uma conclusão... eu estava fazendo o que ele fez.

Eu estava me afastando por egoísmo, por achar que eu passaria por tudo de novo.

Mas eu estava errada, porque se ele não me amasse, não me quisesse ele não teria voltado a Boston, ele não teria vindo estudar aqui só pra ficar ao meu lado.

Tomei um banho e coloquei uma camisa.

Depois que eu acabei de me ajeitar, eu só tinha um pensamento... _ele_.

Saí do meu quarto sem hesitação nenhuma, eu sabia o que eu queria, eu sabia o que eu precisava fazer.

Eu precisava dele.

Andei rápido pelo corredor e depois de poucos passos alcancei sua porta.

Dei duas batidas e esperei.

Nada.

Bati mais duas vezes.

A porta se abriu e quando olhei ele estava em pé na porta, somente com uma calça de tecido fino.

- Podemos conversar? – perguntei.

Ele saiu da porta e abriu o caminho pra que eu passasse.

No momento que eu entrei em seu quarto, eu já sabia o que dizer, o que eu precisava dizer.

Na verdade, nada precisava ser dito, eu só precisava mostrar a ele que eu nunca deixei de amá-lo.

Nunca.


	22. Cap 21

**Lifehouse – Just to be where you are.**

"_Não pararei de procurar até que eu esteja onde eu quero estar_

_Pois tudo que eu tenho é nada sem você ao meu lado._

_Não vou parar de correr atrás de você_

_Não importa quanto eu tenho que andar_

_Pois tudo que eu preciso é tudo que você é._

_Eu esperaria aqui para sempre só para estar onde você está_

_Eu daria tudo em um segundo só para estar onde você está_

_Não tenho todas as respostas_

_Mas uma coisa que eu sei é que_

_Para onde você estiver indo é para onde eu quero ir._

_Não tenho todas as palavras para dizer_

_Isso eu sei por que eu já tentei_

_Tudo que eu sei é que quando você está aqui_

_Você faz com que eu me sinta vivo_

_Somente sentir_

_Sentir que você está aqui comigo_

_Apenas ouvir você sussurrar as palavras sem preço para mim_

_Só quero te conhecer mais e estar com você_

_Me perder em você_

_Isso é tudo que eu quero_

_Tudo que eu quero_

_Estar onde você está_

_Não existe nada que eu não faria apenas para estar onde você está._

_Eu passaria por qualquer coisa apenas para estar onde você está"_

- Está tudo bem? – ele me perguntou enquanto eu me sentava em sua cama.

- Está. – tentei sorrir. Eu estava nervosa pra caralho. – Eu vim te pedir desculpas... por ter te tratado mal desde ontem.

- Está tudo bem Bella. – ele sorriu passando a mão nos cabelos. – Quando eu saí de Londres eu sabia que não ia ser fácil... eu sei como você é teimosa.

Nós rimos.

Sim, ele sabia. Ele me conhecia melhor do que eu mesma.

- Quanto a Ben... eu não posso negar isso a você. A sua família, então eu quero que vocês tenham contato com ele...

- Obrigado. – ele sorriu docemente.

Ficamos em silêncio.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, pela primeira vez na vida eu estava envergonhada e sem ação.

- Você aparecendo assim no meu quarto foi quase como um deja-vu. – ele disse.

Sorri ao saber que ele estava se lembrando da nossa primeira vez.

Mas o pensamento daquela noite me fez chorar. Não pude evitar.

Era uma época tão boa e que ficou tão distante no passado.

Eu só queria que tudo voltasse a ser fácil pra nós dois, tínhamos um bebê agora e eu não estava mais com Emmett, mas eu sinto falta de amá-lo incondicionalmente, do seu corpo no meu, de senti-lo... de tocá-lo.

- Hey... – ele se abaixou na minha frente. – Por favor, não chore.

- Me desculpe... eu tive medo de passar por tudo...e... e acabei nos machucando de novo. Oh Deus, me desculpe. Ontem quando te vi minha vontade foi pular em seu pescoço e te beijar até ficar sem fôlego... de dizer que te amava, mas eu tive tanto medo Edward... eu te amo tanto.

Ele sorriu e colou sua testa na minha.

- Eu estou aqui_ baby_! – ele sussurrou. – Não vou a lugar nenhum... – uma de suas mãos se infiltrou em meu cabeço. – Deus! Eu te amo tanto... me perdoe por ter lutado contra isso por tanto tempo.

Senti seu hálito a centímetros do meu rosto, mas eu continuei com meus olhos fechados sentindo a sensação da sua respiração sobre mim.

Senti seus lábios encostarem suavemente nos meus e levantei minhas mãos, passando elas pelo seu pescoço e enroscando seus cabelos em meus dedos.

- Faça amor comigo Edward. – eu pedi ofegante contra seus lábios.

Ele dava pequenos beijos nos meus lábios e no meu rosto. Beijando cada lágrima que caia dos meus olhos.

- _Baby_, você não precisa me pedir isso. – ele segurou a barra da minha camisa e passou pelo meu corpo, até tirá-la suavemente pela minha cabeça. – Deus! Você está linda... seus seios...

Sim, eles estavam maiores e eu me contorcia pra que ele os tocasse.

Peguei uma de suas mãos e levei até meu seio direito.

Ele me apertou suavemente e eu não consegui reprimir um gemido que saiu pela minha garganta.

Ele se inclinou pra frente, me fazendo deitar em sua cama. Colocou seus joelhos um de cada lado do meu quadril e se abaixou pra iniciar uma lenta tortura aos meus seios.

- Deus! – gemi. – Isso é tão bom...

Ele me lambia e me sugava com vontade e a sensibilidade que a gravidez deu aos meus seios só aumentava meu prazer. Meu quadril levantava involuntariamente procurando por ele.

Deus! Como eu precisava dele.

Ele deve ter percebido minha necessidade, porque enquanto sua boca me enlouquecia em meus seios, uma de suas mãos foi até minha calcinha e achou meu sexo, me estimulando enquanto circulava meu ponto mais sensível ou me invadia.

Eu gemia em resposta aquele prazer e com certeza não era baixo.

Eu estava a 4 meses sem sexo, com meus hormônios em ebulição e agora o maestro tocava meu corpo.

Eu precisava de libertação. Edward queria me dar à libertação.

Minha respiração foi ficando mais acelerada enquanto meus quadris rebolavam em direção a sua mão, tentando aumentar o contato.

- Goza _baby_! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e depois explorou meu pescoço com sua boca. – Eu amo quando você goza assim pra mim... goza.

Aquilo foi o suficiente pro meu corpo inteiro tremer enquanto o orgasmo me atingia.

Ele subiu um caminho de beijos até achar minha boca, me beijando com desejo, fazendo sua língua acariciar a minha sem cautela, sem pudor.

Aquele homem me enlouquecia! Me quebrava... sempre quebrou... e tudo que eu precisava era ele.

Naquele momento eu soube que eu iria onde ele fosse, que eu estaria com ele onde ele estivesse e que eu faria o que ele quisesse... por ele, só por ele.

Quando ele afastou seus lábios dos meus, fez um caminho de beijos e mordidas até chegar ao meu ouvido.

- Vira _baby_! – ele pediu.

Ele saiu da cama e tirou sua camisa. Arfei ao ver que ele estava tão duro e não usava nada além daquela calça.

Ele tirou a calça lentamente e se deitou na cama.

Eu estava de costas pra ele, minhas costas encostada ao seu peito. Ele passou um braço pela minha cintura e segurou minha perna, trazendo ela pra trás do seu quadril.

Segundos depois eu senti ele me invadir e naquele momento eu me senti completa.

Ele começou a se movimentar em mim, balançando o meu corpo suave e sensualmente junto com ele.

Sua mão esquerda ora estava estimulando meu sexo, ora estava apertando meu seio esquerdo com vontade e Deus! Eu não sabia qual era melhor, eu não sabia em qual ele me estimulava mais, não sabia nem mais o meu nome... a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era no prazer que ele estava me dando ao me preencher deliciosamente.

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou ofegante.

Eu ri.

- Bem não é a palavra que eu usaria pra esse momento. – falei empurrando meu quadril pra trás, fazendo ele ir mais fundo em mim.

- Porra _baby_! – ele gemeu.

- Está bom? – perguntei com malícia.

- Bom? – ele questionou. – Você está tão quente... porra! Não sei se agüento mais.

- Goza Ed! – pedi.

- Porra Bella!

Ele cravou seus dedos em meu quadril me puxando com violência contra ele, aumentando seu ritmo quase que freneticamente.

- Deus Edward! Eu... eu... – não consegui dizer mais nada, porque no instante que ele veio em mim eu me apertei violentamente ao redor dele.

Ele jogou seu corpo pra trás, deitando de costas na pequena cama de solteiro e me trouxe junto com ele, colando minhas costas por cima do seu peito.

- Você acaba comigo. – ele disse me abraçando. – Não, eu não estou reclamando! – ele sorriu.

Eu me ajeitei na cama, me aninhando em seus braços.

- Se serve de consolo... minhas pernas estão tremendo ainda. – brinquei.

Nós dois rimos.

Como era lindo ver o sorriso dele!

Vê-lo feliz e saber que eu era o motivo da sua felicidade, me fazia querer explodir de tanta alegria.

- Eu te amo! – ele beijou meus cabelos. – Nunca duvide disso.

- Eu também te amo! – o olhei e ele me beijou. – Vai ficar, não é?

- Você quer? – ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Acho que o fato de eu estar nua na sua cama já te responde minha vontade. – apontei.

- Então... você veio ao meu quarto, me seduziu, me usou pro seu bel prazer... só pra me convencer a ficar? – ele riu.

- Mais ou menos isso. – brinquei. – Só adicione a isso tudo o fato de eu te amar loucamente.

Ele me deu um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu também te amo _baby_! – ele disse. – Está com fome?

- Não. – falei. – Só preciso ficar onde estou, não se mexa. – me aninhei mais aos seus braços.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Quando eu achei que ele havia dormido, sua voz ecoou pelo quarto.

- Eu quero estar com você Bella. – ele disse e eu o olhei. – Cada minuto, cada dia... quero ir com você as consultas, quero participar da vida do Ben... – o cortei.

- Eu te permito isso tudo... basta você me amar. – sussurrei.

- Bom, então estou no caminho certo... – ele sorriu.

Eu bocejei e ele deu uma risada.

- Durma _baby_, amanhã nós conversamos. – ele beijou meus cabelos.

- Amanhã você se muda pro meu quarto, ok? – ele assentiu. – Ok, então acho que vou mesmo dormir.

A última coisa que eu ouvi naquela noite foi Edward sussurrando Everything no meu ouvido.

Acordei no dia seguinte e logo lembrei do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

Finalmente todas as nossas barreiras haviam sido derrubadas e poderíamos nos entregar sem medo.

É claro que eu estava com o corpo dolorido de ter dormido numa cama de solteiro, espremida entre a parede e Edward, mas o fato de estar com ele compensava tudo.

Coloquei minha mão atrás do meu corpo e percebi que estava sozinha na cama.

Edward deveria estar fazendo o café.

Me levantei, vesti minha calcinha e minha calça e fui até a sala, mas Edward não estava ali.

Fui até meu quarto e lá ele também não estava.

Olhei meu celular e já eram 7:25 da manhã, eu precisava ir pra aula.

Mas onde Edward estava?

De repente a lembrança daquela sexta – feira em Londres veio a minha mente.

Não! Não... ele não faria nisso. Eu sei que ele nunca faria isso de novo.

Peguei meu celular e liguei pra ele. Desligado.

Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos.

A única coisa que eu pensava é que ele não faria isso.

Eu tinha que acreditar nisso!

Saí do meu quarto e fui até o seu. Eu tinha pedido a ele pra ficar, então sua mala devia estar no quarto, mas não estava.

Oh Deus, não!

Por favor, não!

Eu não vou agüentar, juro que não vou.

Não consegui chegar até a sala, minhas pernas tremiam e eu não enxergava nada por causa das lágrimas nos meus olhos.

Me encostei na parede do corredor e deslizei até encontrar o chão.

Ele disse que me amava... como ele pode?

Ele prometeu ao Ben cuidar dele, me pediu pra deixá-lo acompanhar a gravidez e pra quê?

Eu estava me sentindo uma idiota por ter acreditado nele.

Eu estava certa ao me afastar dele por acreditar que ia sofrer tudo de novo.

Pois é, eu estava sofrendo tudo de novo.

- Bella? – ouvi a voz de Rose eu pouco longe. – EMM! – ela o gritou.

- Deus! O que houve? – ele perguntou ao entrar na sala e me ver no corredor.

Em segundos os dois estavam agachados na minha frente.

- Bella? Bella? – Emmett sacudiu meu ombro suavemente. – O que houve?

Eu o olhei sem enxergá-lo.

- Ele foi embora Emm. – sussurrei. – Foi embora como ele fez em Londres.

- Ah Bella! – ele me pegou no colo e me colocou na minha cama.

- Rose, tenta ligar pra ele. – ele pediu a ela. – O que eu posso fazer por você Bella? – ele perguntou. – Ah Deus! Eu juro que vou matá-lo! Eu juro!

Me empurrei pra fora da cama e me levantei.

- Vou me arrumar. – falei mecanicamente. – Preciso ir pra aula.

- Fica em casa Bella. Nós podemos ficar com você. – Emmett disse.

- Tá desligado o celular dele. – Rose disse entrando no meu quarto.

- Eu vou pra aula. – eu disse indo pro banheiro.

Tomei um banho quente e deixei a água quente tentar levar minhas feridas embora, mas não consegui.

Voltei pro quarto, coloquei um vestido soltinho e um all star. Peguei minha mochila e fui com o Emmett pra faculdade.

- Eu sinto muito! – ele disse quando me deixou em frente ao meu prédio.

- Está tudo bem Emm. – menti. – Vejo vocês em casa.

Quando entrei na minha sala eu já estava atrasada, mas graças a Deus o Sr. Bird ainda não havia chego.

Todos os meus colegas me perguntaram o que tinha acontecido, mas eu estava anestesiada, ainda não acreditava que ele havia me deixado mais uma vez.

Liguei pra ele na hora do intervalo, mas deu desligado.

A hora pela manhã se arrastou, assim como minha vida havia se arrastado durante 4 meses.

Quando o professor finalmente nos dispensou, eu peguei minha mochila, me despedi do meu grupo de amigos e sai da sala.

Mas ao passar pela porta um par de braços firmes e quentes me puxaram.

Eu conhecia aqueles braços, eu estava entre eles na noite passada. Eu conhecia aquele cheiro, aquele toque... era _ele_.

- Me perdoe, por favor, por favor, me perdoe. – ele pediu com a voz sufocada no vão do meu pescoço.

Eu não respondi. Não conseguia responder.

Ele estava ali!

E eu estava em seus braços.

Ele se afastou e me olhou nos olhos.

- Me desculpe, por favor. Eu queria morrer por saber o que você pensou que eu havia feito com você... me perdoe _baby_!

- Onde você estava? – perguntei num fio de voz.

- Eu fui comprar umas coisas pra fazer seu café, não tinha nada no apartamento... mas quando estava voltando do mercado me envolvi em um pequeno acidente e até resolver tudo eu fiquei preso lá, tinha que fazer ocorrência, preencher uns papeis... Deus! Não me olhe assim... me desculpe. – ele colou sua testa na minha.

- Porque não me ligou? – perguntei. – Eu fiquei preocupada.

- Meu telefone descarregou Bella.

- E sua mala? – perguntei.

- Eu coloquei no carro ontem a tarde achando que eu ia mesmo embora e esqueci de tirá-la de novo. – ele disse.

Só então eu percebi que ele tinha dito acidente.

- Você está bem? – perguntei preocupada.

- Estou. – ele sorriu. – Mas vamos ficar sem carro. – ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Eu sei que eu te dei motivos pra acreditar que eu te deixaria, mas Bella, eu nunca faria isso com você de novo, eu juro.

- Nunca mais faça isso. – pedi chorosa. – Me acorda, deixa um bilhete, uma mensagem, me leva junto... qualquer coisa, só não me deixe sozinha, por favor.

- Eu te prometo que a partir de hoje você nunca estará sozinha. – ele disse e em seguida me deu um beijo.

Um beijo doce e demorado, onde sua língua me acariciava e mostrava todo seu amor por mim.

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois que fizemos amor na cama que agora era nossa, eu me lembrei das suas palavras.

"_Eu te prometo que a partir de hoje você nunca estará sozinha."_

Acredite, eu confiava meu coração nessas palavras.


	23. Cap Final!

Era véspera de Natal e estávamos em Londres.

Minha gravidez já estava no 7 mês e seria a última vez que minha médica me deixaria viajar antes de Ben nascer.

Juntamos o natal com o fato de estarmos morrendo de saudade de todos em Londres e viemos.

Esme estava animadíssima com a nossa chegada e assim que entramos em sua casa, ela me levou ao antigo quarto de Edward que agora estava cheio de coisas de bebê.

Tudo num tom incrível de verde.

Antes do natal Edward me levou pra ver alguns pontos turísticos em Londres e eu me encantei com a quantidade de parque que tinha no meio daquela cidade.

Era fascinante.

Infelizmente, por causa do frio e da neve que caiu de repente nosso passeio teve que ser interrompido.

Eu estava no antigo quarto de Edward me arrumando.

Por algum motivo que eu desconheço ele não me levou a sua casa ainda.

Ele não tocou no assunto e eu também não.

Meu pai estava na Suíça a negócios e por isso não fiquei com remorso por deixá-lo no natal.

Londres era linda em Dezembro.

Era impressionante, por mais que o céu estivesse claro, sempre estava frio.

Mas eu podia me acostumar fácil com isso.

Acabei minha maquiagem e parei em frente a janela.

A parte de fora dela estava esbranquiçada por conta da neve, como a gente vê em filme.

Eu fiquei encantada. Eu vivi minha vida inteira em Los Angeles e o dia que nevar lá o mundo estará se acabando.

Eu já havia visto neve em Boston, mas não como aqui em Londres.

Não com essa intensidade, me trazendo essa melancolia.

Toda vez que nevava de verdade em Boston, eu estava com meu pai em LA.

A pedido de Edward, eu coloquei uma roupa de frio e separei meu casaco preto.

Eu esperava que ele não tivesse a ideia insana de sair de casa nesse frio.

- Você está linda! – ouvi sua voz atrás de mim e segundos depois suas mãos na minha barriga.

- Obrigada! – agradeci. - Vamos sair? – perguntei enquanto ele acariciava minha barriga e embalava meu corpo.

- Vamos, depois do jantar. – ele disse sobre meu ombro.

- Edward... está tão frio. – gemi em protesto. – Aqui dentro está tão quentinho.

- Estaremos seguros _baby_! – ele beijou meu ombro. – Confie em mim.

Voltei minha atenção pra neve, mas consciente que Edward estava ali.

- É lindo! – apontei pra janela. – Eu nunca tinha visto neve assim.

- Sim, é. – ele disse. – Eu morei aqui minha vida inteira, mas sempre fico encantado.

Eu suspirei.

- Está tudo bem? – ele me perguntou.

Eu queria perguntar por que não tínhamos ido até sua casa, mas me calei.

- Só cansada. – encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Poderá descansar depois do jantar. – ele disse.

- Eu sei. – sorri e virei meu rosto dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Minha mãe vai me matar. – ele sorriu procurando meus lábios.

- Por quê? – perguntei contra sua boca.

- Porque ela mandou eu te chamar pro jantar e já deve ter uns 20 minutos que ela me pediu isso. – ele sorriu mais uma vez.

- Então vamos descer. – me afastei dele e peguei sua mão.

O jantar foi maravilhoso. Todos estavam lá e depois de muitos anos eu senti o que é ter uma família de novo.

Porque as pessoas ficam tão sensíveis no natal?

Porque tudo é tão lindo? Ou porque os laços ficam mais fortes?

Porque o amor fica mais intenso?

Dei uma olhada ao redor daquela enorme e farta mesa de jantar e não pude deixar de sorrir.

Esme e Carlisle pareciam um casal de adolescentes apaixonados.

Alice estava ao lado do seu marido – que eu conheci hoje – Jasper e ele tinha Jason no colo. Uma cena linda de se ver.

Melina estava sentada ao lado do seu marido, Sam e Loretta ao lado de sua mãe como a mocinha independente que ela é.

Loretta era uma fofa. Desde que chegamos eu, ela e Edward já brincamos de várias festas do chá.

Quando meu olhar passou por toda a mesa eu o abaixei, mas não por vergonha, ou por inveja de alguma coisa que eu vi.

Abaixei o meu olhar pra ver a mão de Edward segurando firmemente a minha e brincando com meu anel de noivado entre os dedos.

- Tudo bem? – ele sussurrou pra mim. Eu apenas assenti e terminei meu jantar.

Quando terminamos os homens foram conversar na sala de estar e nós mulheres ficamos na sala de jantar.

Ninguém tinha pressa em desarrumar a mesa do natal.

- E então? – Mel me perguntou. – Pra quando é esse mocinho?

- Está previsto pro dia 5 de fevereiro, mas nunca se sabe. – eu sorri colocando a mão na barriga.

- Cuidado ehn! – Alice riu. – É de família os bebês se apressarem.

- Isso é verdade. – Esme concordou. – Meus três filhos se adiantaram e meus dois netos também. – ela alisou os cabelos lisos de Loretta.

- Bom... tomara que Ben espere. – dei uma risada. – Mas se ele nascer antes tudo bem, desde que ele seja saudável.

- É verdade querida. – Esme afagou minha mão sobre a mesa. – É só isso que importa, saúde.

Eu peguei minha xícara e dei mais um gole no meu chá.

- Edward já te contou? – Melina me perguntou. Eu a olhei. – Ele vai voltar pra Londres.

- Melina! – Esme a repreendeu.

- Oh! – ela levou a mão a boca. – Ele ainda não te disse? – ela olhou de mim pra sua mãe. – Desculpe Bella, ele ia te contar... – eu a cortei.

- Tudo bem Mel. – bebi mais um gole do meu chá e pisquei os olhos violentamente pra não deixar as lágrimas se acumularem nos meus olhos.

Então era por isso que ele estava tenso. Ele queria voltar pra Londres...

Mas se essa fosse sua intenção ele teria me contado. A menos que...

Oh Deus não!

Ele ia me deixar?

Era por isso que ele queria sair? Ele ia me contar hoje que estava voltando pra Londres.

- Querida? – ouvi a voz de Esme.

Eu me virei pra ela e sorri. A partir daquele momento eu apenas fingi estar ali.

Elas ainda conversaram por algumas horas e eu estava lutando pra conseguir acompanhar a conversa.

Mel foi colocar Loretta no quarto no mesmo instante que Edward veio me chamar.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou.

- Vou pegar meu casaco. – me levantei e fui até o seu quarto.

Peguei meu casaco e desci.

Me despedi de todos e entramos no carro de Edward.

Os 10 segundos que eu demorei pra sair da porta da casa até entrar no carro eu quase congelei.

Vi Edward ajustar o aquecedor antes de ligar o carro.

Meu rosto estava virado pra janela olhando a rua.

Eu não queria olhá-lo, eu sabia que se eu o encarasse eu desabaria.

- Hey! – ele me chamou. Puxando meu rosto pelo queixo.

Merda!

Assim que o olhei comecei a chorar.

- O que houve _baby_? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Quando você pretendia me contar? – falei entre soluços.

- Hoje... – ele disse. – Agora pra ser exato.

Ele parou o carro e eu vi que estávamos na frente da sua casa.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntei enxugando minhas lágrimas.

- Vamos entrar, por favor. – ele saiu do carro e deu a volta pra abrir a porta pra mim.

Quando eu saí, ele passou seu braço por cima do meu ombro tentando me proteger da neve.

Entramos na casa dele e ela era a mesma das minhas lembranças.

Olhei aquele sofá e aquela noite de sexta – feira invadiu instantaneamente minha mente.

- Posso trocá-lo se você quiser. – ele disse me ajudando a tirar meu casaco e deve ter me visto encarar o sofá como uma doida.

- Não... tudo bem. – forcei um sorriso.

- Está com fome? – ele perguntou tirando o seu casaco.

- Não Edward. Eu estou bem. – lhe assegurei.

_Só, por favor, fale logo ou eu vou enlouquecer._

Ele segurou minha mão e me puxou pro sofá.

- Primeiro... – ele se ergueu mexendo no bolso. – Eu vou te dar meu presente.

Ele me estendeu uma caixinha azul da Tiffany.

- Edward, não precisava, eu nem comprei nada pra ninguém, nós não saímos direito depois que chegamos e ... – ele me cortou.

- Abra. – ele pediu. – Eu já comprei há um tempo, mas estava esperando o momento pra te entregar.

Eu sorri pra ele e abri a caixinha.

Dentro tinha uma gargantilha super delicada em ouro branco com um símbolo do infinito cheio de pequenos diamantes.

- Edward... é lindo! – disse olhando a jóia.

- Eu sei... é como você. – eu o olhei. – Linda, delicada e assim como esse pingente não sai do colar, você está grudada em mim... – ele sorriu. – E o símbolo, bom... significa que eu te amo pra sempre.

Naquele momento todas as minhas inseguranças foram por água a baixo.

Eu não sabia qual a sua intenção ao vir morar em Londres, mas se ele me chamasse eu não pensaria duas vezes.

Qualquer lugar com ele seria o meu lar.

- Eu te amo! – o abracei.

- Eu também te amo _baby_! – ele me apertou mais forte. – Mas tem outra coisa que quero te mostrar.

Ele se afastou um pouco de mim.

- Ok, nós vamos, mas depois que você colocar em mim. – lhe dei o colar.

Segurei meus cabelos enquanto ele prendia a gargantilha no meu pescoço.

- Ficou como eu imaginava... linda. – ele me beijou.

- Nunca mais vou tirar. – falei contra seus lábios.

- Venha. – ele se levantou. – Há algo que eu quero te mostrar.

Eu peguei sua mão e me levantei do sofá.

Ele me guiou até o segundo andar da casa e eu fiquei meio apreensiva porque nunca havia estado ali.

Ele abriu uma porta e fez um gesto com a mão pra que eu passasse.

- Esse é o meu quarto. – ele disse. – Não era bem assim... – ele riu. – Era mais masculino e bem bagunçado, mas eu mandei minha mãe reformar enquanto estava em Boston.

Quando eu ia perguntar por que ele me puxou pela mão.

- Venha!

Paramos mais a frente em um corredor, ele fez a mesma coisa que na porta do seu quarto, abriu uma segunda porta e fez um gesto pra que eu entrasse.

Quando eu entrei meu coração deu um salto.

Era um quarto de bebê. Simples, lindo e azul.

Da cor e do jeito que eu falei pra ele que eu imaginava o quarto do Ben.

- Edward! – eu disse maravilhada. – É lindo!

- Ficou bom? – ele perguntou me abraçando por trás e descansando seu queixo em meu ombro.

- Bom? Ficou perfeito! – me virei e olhei pra ele. – Como você fez isso?

- Minha mãe e Alice. – ele sorriu. – Eu passei pra elas as coisas que você me falava e ela colocaram em prática.

Eu me virei de novo pro quarto.

- É lindo! – coloquei as duas mãos na boca e não pude evitar que lágrimas saírem dos meus olhos.

- Eu quero que a gente more em Londres Bella. – ele disse ficando na minha frente. – Eu quero voltar pra Londres, mas só posso fazer isso se você estiver comigo.

- Edward, eu... – ele me interrompeu.

- Por favor, só pense. – ele colou sua testa na minha. – Eu reformei o meu quarto pra você, fiz umas mudanças na casa também. Aqui você teria minha família com você, minha mãe te ajudaria com o Ben... – dessa vez eu o cortei.

- Eu não tenho o que pensar. – falei.

- _Baby_, eu não posso fazer isso sem você, sem vocês. – ele tocou minha barriga. – Se é a faculdade, a gente pede transferência é fácil... – coloquei meu indicador nos seus lábios.

- Shiii... – eu sorri. – Você fica irritante quando está nervoso.

Ele sorriu.

- Você não precisa me pedir duas vezes Edward. – me aproximei mais dele. – Eu iria com você a qualquer lugar.

Ele me puxou e me beijou.

Um beijo longo e apaixonado.

- Obrigado! – ele pediu. – Você não sabe o quanto é importante pra mim morar aqui, no lugar que eu amo com você.

- Eu imagino. – sorri sentindo seus beijos no meu pescoço. – Que tal estrearmos nosso quarto?

Ele não pensou duas vezes. Me colocou no seu colo e me deitou em nossa cama.

Depois que fizemos amor estávamos deitados na cama.

Eu estava virada pra janela olhando a neve e seu corpo estava moldado nas minhas costas.

- Eu acho que vou gostar de morar aqui. – eu disse a ele já sonolenta.

- Eu sei que vai. – ele beijou meu ombro. – Mel pode até te indicar umas escolas primárias, pra depois que você se formar.

- Uhm... isso é legal da parte dela. – respondi.

Senti ele se apoiar em um dos cotovelos e virei meu rosto pra encará-lo.

- Eu quero começar uma vida nova com você Bella. – ele alisou meus cabelos. – Seremos uma família em breve e eu prometo me dedicar a vocês... – ele alisou a minha barriga. – Nunca mais passaremos pelo que já passamos, nunca mais. – ele deitou de novo e me abraçou apertado pela cintura.

- Sem mais erros? – eu sussurrei.

- Sim... sem mais erros. – ele respondeu.

Não era um pedido, era uma promessa.


	24. EPÍLOGO!

- Edward, eu não quero ir. – choraminguei.

- _Baby_... – ele suspirou. – É apenas uma noite. – ele arrastou preguiçosamente a ponta do nariz por toda a extensão do meu pescoço. – E nós não temos um tempo pra nós dois desde a nossa lua de mel. – ele me lembrou com aquele sorriso sacana nos lábios.

- E você sabe o que aconteceu em Vetnor, não sabe? – desenrosquei meu corpo do seu e me levantei do sofá.

- Sei... – ele sorriu. – Você ficou preocupada com Ben o tempo todo e não relaxou. – ele se levantou e me tomou em seus braços. – Eu quero que você relaxe _baby_. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Não podemos relaxar em casa? – mordi meus lábios.

- Deus! Que mulher teimosa! – ele deu uma risada rouca e voltou sua atenção pra TV. – Sairemos as 8, esteja pronta, porque ainda temos que deixar Ben com a minha mãe. – ele disse sem nem me olhar.

- Você é irritante! – rosnei pra ele.

- Também te amo _baby_! – ele sorriu pra TV.

Subi e fui até o quarto do Ben. Ele dormia como um anjinho sua soneca da tarde.

Eu ia ficar muito mal em deixá-lo durante essa noite, mas eu não podia negar isso a Edward.

Ben já estava com 8 meses e a única vez que estivemos só nós dois foi na nossa lua de mel na ilha de Vetnor, menos assim eu fiquei indócil e acabamos voltando antes tamanha era minha ansiedade.

Nossa vida estava perfeita.

Eu trabalhava numa escola primária, na qual em breve Ben ficaria, e Edward estava empregado em uma multinacional instalada em Londres.

Eu tive que parar a faculdade assim que Ben nasceu, dia 3 de fevereiro, mas no dia 1º de março, quando acabou minha licença, eu voltei a estudar e consegui acompanhar a turma, me formando junto com Edward em Junho.

Nós nos casamos em maio, dias antes do aniversário de Edward e acabamos passando seu aniversário na ilha durante a lua de mel.

A lua de mel foi meio tensa e como eu disse voltamos alguns dias antes. Ben só tinha 3 meses e esse fato me deixou aflita o suficiente pra esquecer que estávamos ali pra nos curtir e é claro o fato dos seus seios ficarem duros como pedra e eu ter que ordenhá-los na pia do banheiro só me ajudava a sentir mais falta do meu filho.

Por isso, eu devia essa noite a Edward. Uma noite nossa.

Eu sei que Benjamin ficaria bem. Até porque não a outra pessoa que cuide melhor dele – depois de mim é claro – do que Esme.

Eu confiava nela de olhos fechados com o Ben.

Afinal ela criou três e, diga-se de passagem, muito bem criados.

Tentei pensar em alguma coisa que me fizesse não fazer isso pelo meu marido e não a encontrei.

Ben não sentiria minha falta. Ele já come refeições e fica super tranqüilo com Esme e pra dormir ele usa seu "cheirinho" que é uma mistura do meu e do seu cheiro, então eu sei que ele ficaria numa boa.

Dei um beijinho na sua bochecha e sussurrei um "eu te amo" pra ele.

Fui até meu quarto, coloquei uma roupa de frio e peguei as chaves do meu carro.

Sim, Edward comprou um Mini Cooper pra mim. Igual ao que eu tinha em Boston.

Dirigir em Londres era engraçado, mas já tinha me acostumado.

Resolvi fazer uma surpresa pra ele já que teríamos a noite toda pra nos curtir.

- Vai sair? – ele tirou sua atenção da TV ao me ver arrumada na sala.

- Vou... só vai durar alguns minutos, ok? – dei um beijo em seus lábios. – Se eu demorar me liga.

- Ok. – ele disse.

Quando entrei no carro peguei meu celular.

Ligar pra Melina era a primeira parte do meu plano.

- Oi Bella. – ela atendeu.

- Oi Mel. – respondi.

- Então? Vocês vão hoje ao show do Sam, né? – ela quis saber.

- Vamos sim. – dei certeza.

- Legal, nos vemos lá. – ela disse animada.

- Mel, eu preciso da sua ajuda... – contei meu plano pra ela.

Achei os lugares que ela me indicou com facilidade e acabei comprando até mais do que eu deveria.

Hoje era sábado, o que significava que podíamos ir ao pub, depois curtir em casa e acordar domingo depois do almoço.

Como se eu fosse conseguir ficar tanto tempo sem Ben.

Parei em uma cafeteria que sempre ia com Edward na hora do almoço e tomei um café.

Depois de algumas horas na rua, voltei pra casa.

Edward e Ben estavam na sala brincando com alguns brinquedos enquanto viam desenho.

- Você demorou. – Edward resmungou quando eu me abaixava pra beijá-lo e depois falar com Ben. – Onde esteve?

- É segredo! – dei uma risada.

- Segredo? – ele perguntou confuso. – Onde você esteve Isabella?

- À noite você saberá! – pisquei pra ele e ele relaxou.

Peguei Ben e o coloquei na sua cadeira de refeição, amassando umas frutas pra que ele comesse no lanche da tarde. Peguei um copo de suco de laranja também.

- Tudinho mocinho! – me sentei a sua frente e comecei a dar a papinha a ele.

Quando ele acabou de comer voltamos pra sala e eu o coloquei em cima do seu tapete, sua atenção voltou pra TV.

Eu engatinhei pelo chão e me acomodei no colo de Edward.

- Mel, me ligou. – eu menti. – Eu confirmei com ela nossa ida ao show.

- Obrigado! – ele sorriu antes de me beijar.

- Não me agradeça. – eu disse a ele devolvendo o sorriso. – Só me prometa que faremos isso mais vezes... – ele me olhou surpreso. – Você sabe, só nós dois, nus, em cima de uma cama... – sussurrei no seu ouvido. – No tapete, ou no balcão da cozinha, no banheiro...

- Ok. – ele puxou meu rosto. – Se você for falar cada lugar dessa casa em que fizemos amor vamos levar alguns dias... – ele riu. – Se somar aos lugares as posições serão meses e adicionar seus orgasmos a isso tudo... – ele puxou o ar. – Ai você irá me fazer gozar enquanto eu assisto um desenho infantil.

- Oh não _baby_! – falei com falsa indignação. – Tenho certeza que você irá querer gozar num lugar úmido, quente e apertado. – gemi no seu ouvido, enrolando seu lóbulo em minha língua.

Ele me olhou e deu uma rápida olhada em Ben.

- Não senhor! – o repreendi. Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando. – Prometo que hoje à noite você será recompensado _baby_!

- Você é má! – ele me beijou. – Muito, muito má. – ele pegou minha mão e colocou na sua ereção. – Olha o que você faz comigo. – eu espalmei minha mão na frente da sua bermuda e o esfreguei.

- Uhmmm... estou sentindo. – passei a língua nos meus lábios.

Ele me encarou com os olhos num tom de verde intenso que ficava quando ele estava com tesão.

- Me toque, por favor. – ele pediu fechando os olhos.

- Ainda não Sr. Cullen. – me levantei. – Seja paciente e será recompensado.

Sentei ao lado de Ben e brinquei um pouco com ele.

Seus dentinhos de cima estavam nascendo, então logo tudo ia parar na boca.

Ficamos até as 6, nós três brincando e vendo TV na sala.

Edward queria dar uma volta com Ben, mas estava muito frio e eu não deixei.

Resolvi que estava na hora de arrumar as coisas.

Edward foi tomar um banho e se arrumar, enquanto eu dava banho e arrumava Ben. Arrumei uma bolsa com algumas coisas suas e um dos seus brinquedos favoritos.

Quando Edward acabou ele ficou com Ben em seu quarto pra que eu me arrumasse.

Coloquei uma skinny, botas marrons e um tomara que caia simples branco.

Fiz uma maquiagem em tom nude, mas marcando os olhos e prendi meus cabelos num coque, deixando minha franja solta.

Vesti minha jaqueta vermelha e desci, mas quando cheguei na sala Edward quase deixa o próprio filho cair no chão.

- Porra Bella! – ele sussurrou. – Porque você tem que provocar num simples jeans. – ele sacudiu a perna nervoso.

Me aproximei dele, dei um selinho e peguei Ben.

- O melhor está por baixo do jeans amor. – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Ainda ouvi ele grunhir antes de sair de casa, poucos segundos depois ele abria a porta de trás e colocava a bolsa de Ben ao lado da sua cadeirinha.

Pra variar fizemos o percurso até a casa de Esme ouvindo Lifehouse.

Quando chegamos lá quase chorei por ter que deixar Ben, mas consegui me conter pra não parecer uma mãe louca e desesperada que não consegue ficar longe do filho por 12 horas.

Dei ele e sua bolsa a Esme e seguimos até o pub onde Sam faria um show.

Eu estava tentando me distrair. Ficava repetindo em minha mente que precisávamos curtir, mas acho que não estava surtindo um grande efeito não.

Edward estacionou o carro e nós entramos. Mel e Sam não estavam por ali. Edward disse que ela deveria estar lá trás com ele enquanto ele ajeitava as coisas pro seu show.

Nos sentamos em uma pequena mesa redonda.

- O que você vai beber Bella? – Edward me perguntou se levantando pra ir ao bar.

- Não sei. – fiz uma careta.

Na verdade eu não queria beber nada, porque um vinho maravilhoso nos esperava em casa, mas então eu tive uma ideia.

- Uma certa vez alguém... – o olhei com um olhar divertido. – Disse que me traria a Londres pra tomar uma cerveja de verdade. – ele sorriu se lembrando do dia em que nos conhecemos. – Bom, vai fazer um ano que moro em Londres e ele ainda não me levou pra tomar uma cerveja. – dei de ombros.

Edward se inclinou e eu senti seus lábios no meu ouvido.

- Pois então, hoje, você irá tomar a melhor cerveja de todas Sra. Cullen. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu sorri pra ele e ele me beijou.

Quando ele voltou tinha dois copos enormes nas mãos, quase transbordando uma cerveja esquisita.

- Uma cerveja de verdade pra uma linda mulher. – Edward colocou meu copo a minha frente.

- Porque ela é vermelha? – fiz uma cara de nojo.

- Ela não é vermelha Bella. – Edward riu. – É avermelhada.

- Oh sim, tem muita diferença. – balancei minha cabeça concordando com ele falsamente.

- Bebe. – ele apontou pro meu copo. O seu já estava na metade.

Peguei meu copo e dei um gole naquela cerveja esquisita.

Ruim demais!

- É amarga! – reclamei com ele. – Prefiro minha Heineken.

Ele gargalhou.

- Estamos em um pub londrino _baby_, não vou deixar você beber Heineken. – ele disse num tom divertido.

Até que depois que eu bebi mais um pouco eu acabei acostumando com o sabor.

Ela era doce, mas ao mesmo tempo amarga e forte, muito forte.

Logo Mel chegou. Ela pegou uma cerveja como a nossa e se sentou a mesa dizendo que o show ia começar.

- Por favor, diga que ele não vai tocar aquela música. – sussurrei pra que só Edward ouvisse.

- Não, ele não vai tocar. – ele beijou meus lábios. – Hoje, aquela música não faz mais sentido. – ele sorriu.

- Te amo! – eu disse a ele.

- Também amo você _baby_!

O show foi maravilhoso e aquela música não foi mesmo tocada. Edward já estava meio alto de tanta cerveja e eu tinha ficado em apenas um copo. Já que a cerveja era ruim e alguém tinha que dirigir de volta pra casa.

Numa certa altura da noite Edward me puxou pro seu colo.

- Olha como você ainda me deixa só de te olhar. – ele me fez sentir sua ereção em baixo do meu bumbum. – Porra _baby_, eu tenho 25 anos e você me deixa como a porra de um adolescente. – seu nariz arrastava pela pele do meu pescoço me cheirando. – Por favor, vamos pra casa... – ele suspirou. – Eu preciso de você. – ele apertou minha coxa.

Como eu também precisava dele, e muito, me levantei e estendi a mão pra ele.

Nos despedimos de Sam e Mel e fomos pro estacionamento.

Quando chegamos ao carro eu estendi a mão pra ele e ele já sabia que eu estava querendo a chave do carro, sem hesitar ele me deu.

Quando eu peguei a chave ele me jogou contra o carro e atacou minha boca.

Sua língua percorreu meus lábios e eu prontamente entreabri os meus quando ela me pediu passagem. Suas mãos eram urgentes em meu corpo e ele arfava enquanto sua língua me explorava.

- Vamos Ed. – disse ofegante quando ele desceu os beijos pelo meu pescoço.

- Eu quero você aqui _baby_! – ele disse rouco.

- Está muito frio... e... e eu tenho planos. – disse antes de sua boca atacar a minha de novo.

Com ele ainda me beijando alcancei a fechadura da porta do motorista e abri. Me afastei dele e consegui entrar. Ele deu a volta no carro e entrou também, assim que ele sentou, ele me puxou e atacou meus lábios de novo, com mais vontade, mas sede.

- Ed? Edward? – o chamei. Sua boca estava no meu colo, me lambendo. – Para, nos precisamos ir.

Ele levantou a cabeça e riu.

- Você não parece querer ir. – ele apontou pra minha mãe emaranhada em seus cabelos o segurando mais perto de mim.

Soltei minha mão sem graça e dei a partida no carro.

- Dá pra ir mais rápido? – ele perguntou impaciente.

Olhei o velocímetro e marcava 40km/h.

Sim, eu estava dirigindo de madrugada nas ruas vazias de Londres a 40km/h.

O motivo?

- Posso ir mais rápido se você tirar a mão daí. – apontei com a minha cabeça pro meu sexo, onde sua mão me acariciava por cima do jeans.

Como que eu conseguiria dirigir direito com aquela mão ali, me estimulando, me fazendo ver estrelas por cima do tecido da calça.

Deus!

Ele não tirou sua mão e eu continuei no meu ritmo.

Minha vontade na verdade era dirigir a 120 e chegar em casa em minutos, mas meu filho precisava dos dois pais vivos e enquanto Edward não parasse com aquilo eu não aumentaria a velocidade.

Depois de longos 20 minutos - acreditem, pareceu uma eternidade – chegamos em casa.

Eu me esquivei dele no carro e sai correndo pra casa antes que ele me agarrasse.

Fui até a cozinha, peguei o vinho e duas taças.

Quando voltei pra sala ele entrava lentamente pela porta, mas seus olhos me mostravam que ele era um animal faminto e eu? Eu era sua presa... fácil, diga-se de passagem.

Dei uma taça a ele e ele se sentou no sofá.

Seus olhos estavam do jeito que eu gostava, enegrecidos de prazer, naquele tom de azul intenso que me dizia como ele estava pronto pra mim.

- Já volto! – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Eu tinha comprado uma lingerie pra colocar pra ele, mas eu não agüentaria colocá-la e provocá-lo, eu já estava tão pronta quanto ele.

Peguei apenas o óleo de massagem que esquenta e desci.

Quando cheguei a sala Edward estava com a cabeça inclinada pra trás e os olhos fechados.

Por um momento e pela quantidade de álcool que ele havia bebido eu achei que ele tivesse dormido, mas assim que ele ouviu meus saltos contra o piso de madeira, ele me encarou com aqueles olhos famintos.

- E então Sra. Cullen o que vamos fazer? – ele perguntou cheio de malícia.

- Bom, primeiro... – parei a sua frente, há alguns metros dele. – Eu quero que você tire suas roupas. – pedi.

Ele deu um sorriso divertido – sinal de que estava gostando da brincadeira – e se levantou, tirando sua roupa até estar nu e duro na minha frente.

- Sente-se. – pedi.

Ele prontamente atendeu e sentou.

- _Baby_... – ele fechou os olhos. – Se você continuar mandando em mim desse jeito eu não vou me controlar.

Bebi um gole do meu vinho lentamente e corri a língua em meus lábios.

- Você não gosta? – me fingi de ofendida e coloquei minha taça na mesa de centro.

Ele puxou o ar mais uma vez e arfou.

- Qual o próximo passo? – ele quis saber ignorando minha pergunta.

- Você fica ai, sentadinho, que agora _eu_ vou tirar minhas roupas. – falei e ele arregalou os olhos. – Mas não pode levantar ou me tocar, fui clara?

Ele engoliu seco e assentiu.

Abri o zíper da minha jaqueta lentamente e a coloquei na poltrona, depois tirei as botas e a meia fina que eu usava. Tirei meu top branco lentamente expondo meus seios a ele, quando o olhei por cima dos cílios ele se ajeitava desconfortável no sofá.

Levei minhas mãos ao cós da minha calça e a abri, deslizando suavemente até chegarem ao meu tornozelo e eu chutá-las pra fora do corpo, ficando apenas com um fio dental de renda preta na sua frente.

Seus olhos cresceram em mim.

Me agachei, tentando fazer o mais sensual possível e peguei o óleo na mesa de centro da sala. Coloquei algumas gotas na ponta dos meus dedos da mão direita e deslizei pelo meu corpo até entrarem pela minha calcinha.

Edward soltou um gemido rouco e fez que ia se levantar.

- Vou parar se você se levantar. – disse séria o repreendendo.

- Deixe-me fazer isso por você _baby_! – ele pediu manhoso.

- Não. – grudei meus olhos no dele enquanto me penetrava com dois dos meus dedos.

Não pude reprimir um gemido e Edward me acompanhou, fazendo um som parecido.

Continuei me estimulando e usando meus próprios dedos pra me invadirem. Eu estava próxima do meu orgasmo não agüentaria mais muito tempo.

Quando abri meus olhos e fitei Edward ele se tocava. Correndo sua mão por todo seu comprimento, como movimentos suaves de sobe e desce.

- Pare! – pedi a ele no mesmo instante que eu também parei.

- Deus Bella! – ele jogou a cabeça pra trás gemendo de insatisfação. – Você não sabe o que está fazendo comigo... isso é tortura _baby_.

- Posso parar se quiser. – falei.

- Merda! – ele gemeu. – Não, continue... goza pra mim, eu amo ver você gozar.

Eu continuei o que estava fazendo.

Juntando o meu estimulo, o olhar de Edward queimando meu corpo e as sujeiras que ele falava pra mim ou que ia fazer comigo, eu explodi em minha mão arfando junto com Edward que me assistia dar a minha mesma um orgasmo.

- Posso te tocar? – ele pediu. – Por favor, deixe eu te tocar.

Eu peguei o óleo em cima da mesinha e fui até ele.

Sentando em seu colo de frente pra ele, com um joelho de cada lado do seu quadril.

- Sim... – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Agora você pode me tocar _Ed_!

Suas mãos subiram famintas pelo meu corpo, até entrarem pelo meu cabelo e ele me puxar pra um beijo sedento de desejo.

Ele largou minha boca somente pra descer os beijos e encontrar meus seios, me tocando do jeito que ele sabia que eu gostava, do jeito que só ele sabia fazer.

- Oh Deus! – gemi agarrando seus cabelos, na intenção de prender sua cabeça ali.

Ele continuou me torturando ali até que eu lembrei o que eu queria fazer com ele.

Me afastei e ele soltou um muxoxo procurando meu corpo com os braços no vazio.

- Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Te dar prazer _baby_! – me ajoelhei entre suas pernas e coloquei óleo em minhas mãos.

Ele me olhou confuso, mas logo entendeu o que eu estava fazendo quando minhas duas mãos começaram a massagear lentamente seu comprimento.

- Porra! – suas mãos agarraram o tecido do sofá. – O que é isso... está quente... porra!

- Gosta? – dei uma risada. Era engraçado ver sua reação ao óleo.

- Porra... – ele murmurou. – Não... não pare.

Eu me inclinei pra frente e corri minha língua da sua base até a extremidade.

- Uhmm Edward. – gemi lambendo meus lábios. – Tem gosto de chocolate.

- Merda Bella! – ele arfou. – Você quer que eu goze em 2 segundos?

- Pode gozar amor... – outra lambida. – Você terá a noite toda pra se redimir.

- Eu sempre soube que você seria minha perdição. – ele gemeu quando eu o apertei mais forte.

Olhando ele apertar os olhos com força o acomodei em minha boca, o estimulando com a minha língua enquanto eu subia e descia nele.

Suas mãos agarraram meus cabelos me ajudando na árdua tarefa de dar prazer a ele.

Como ele disse não demorou muito e logo se derramou em minha boca.

Me levantei e peguei minha taça em cima da mesinha, quando voltei sentei em seu colo de frente pra ele.

Ele tinha sua taça em uma das mãos e a outra ele infiltrou em meus cabelos, me puxando pra um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu te amo! – ele sussurrou com a testa colada na minha.

- Eu também Edward. – dei um beijinho nele. – Mas... – me levantei. – Você está me devendo alguma coisa, não? – o lembrei.

- Ah sim! – ele se levantou colocando sua taça na mesa e logo depois a minha. – Uma noite inteira de sexo e orgasmos pela casa.

Sem aviso ele me pegou no colo e subiu me jogando na nossa cama.

Suas mãos deslizaram sensualmente pela lateral do meu corpo e ele tirou minha calcinha.

Ele estava descendo os beijos pelo meu corpo, eu sabia qual era sua intenção, mas eu não agüentaria, eu precisava dele dentro de mim.

- Não Edward! – o segurei pelo ombro. – Eu quero você em mim. – segurei seu membro entre nossos corpos.

Ele não hesitou.

Colocou sua mão em cima da minha em seu membro e se dirigiu até a minha entrada, me completando ao me invadir docemente.

Gememos juntos e eu me agarrei a ele como se minha vida dependesse dele.

Er... na verdade depende.

O abracei com meus braços e minha pernas enquanto ele me preenchia deliciosamente.

- Mais forte. – pedi. – Eu preciso de mais... – gemi.

Ele jogou seu corpo pro lado me fazendo ficar em cima dele, me ajudando a deslizar nele com suas mãos na minha cintura.

- Se toque amor. – ele pediu me encarando. – Se toque e goza pra mim.

Deslizei minha mão direita até onde nossos sexos se uniam e comecei a estimular meu ponto sensível.

- Oh Deus! – joguei meu corpo pra trás, apoiando minha mão esquerda em sua coxa. – Edward eu não vou mais agüentar... vem. – pedi.

Ele aumentou a intensidade das suas investidas em mim ao mesmo tempo em que eu aumentei a fricção em meu sexo até explodirmos juntos num orgasmo intenso.

- Oh Deus... como eu te amo! – deixei meu corpo cair em cima do seu e ficamos ali durante alguns minutos.

Ele riu.

- É melhor se recuperar amor, tenho planos pra te tomar no balcão da cozinha. – ele alisou meu bumbum.

- Me dê um tempo Edward. – pedi ofegante.

Não me leve a mal... eu amava quando ele me tomava debruçada no balcão da cozinha, era sempre os melhores orgasmos, mas eu realmente precisava fazer minhas pernas pararem de tremer.

- Lembra da nossa primeira vez? – ele perguntou alisando meus cabelos.

- Lógico que eu lembro... eu praticamente me ofereci a você. – nós rimos.

- Isso é verdade... – ele beijou meus cabelos. – Achei que estava sonhando ao ver você nua naquele quarto minúsculo.

- Eu já te amava e nem sabia. – levantei minha cabeça pra olhá-lo.

- Eu também já te amava, mas negava com todas as forças. – ele também me olhou.

- Éramos dois bobos lutando contra uma coisa tão obvia. – falei.

- Eu amo você Bella. – ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. – Sempre amei.

- Eu também te amo Edward. – dei um beijinho nele e me levantei num pulo, fazendo ele me olhar surpreso. – Que tal a gente fazer aquela coisa no balcão da cozinha agora.

Ele sorriu e me jogou em seu ombro, descendo e me tomando sem nenhum pudor contra o balcão da cozinha.

Mais tarde naquela noite, vendo Edward dormir como um anjo e uma foto do nosso filho na cabeceira da cama eu percebi como realmente fomos idiotas ao lutar contra um amor tão intenso, tão puro.

Edward e Ben eram minha vida e eu nunca iria desejar estar em outro lugar se não com eles.


End file.
